He's Alive
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: When everyone leaves at 5:00pm, Will believes that nobody will show up. That's when a certain saviour in a polo shirt and jeans appears. OC story.
1. Audition

**This is Season 2 through Dylan Armstrong's eyes starting as he is introduced in 'Audition'. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Also, special thanks to Soulless Warlock and ZeroBen for letting me use their OCs: Jack Harmon and Mitchell Mason respectively. They will be used throughout the whole story. And speaking of stories: go read theirs, they are awesome!**

**The songs used are 'Red' by Daniel Merriweather and 'I've Been' from Next To Normal. Both are absolutely beautiful songs.**

**DISCLAIMER – The only thing I own about this story is my OC. The rest is not mine. (oh cruel fate!)**

**0000000000**

Will rested his elbows on the piano and put his head in his hands. He truly believed this was it. The beginning of the end for New Directions and it sounded like that even the members didn't even care. Especially Rachel and Will thought that she would care the most and not because that since there was no glee club, she couldn't fight for any solos. Will sighed and picked up his case and was about to head out of the door, when he heard the other one at the other side of the choir room open.

"Excuse me?" he heard a male voice ask and Will turned to see a tall blonde boy with striking blue eyes, wearing a pale blue striped polo shirt, dark blue jeans held up by a black studded belt and black classic Chuck Taylor's. The teacher recognised the boy clearly. Dylan Armstrong. He was in Will's Advanced Spanish class and claims to have an IQ of 138. But with the current grades he was getting, Will had to believe him. He was also captain of the soccer team to so he was fairly popular. Not as popular as the football players but still considered to be popular. He wasn't to be messed with either as he had been sent to the Principal's office a number of times for behaving violently towards some of the football players.

"Is this where you audition for glee club?" Dylan then asked and Will's eyes widened a little.

"You want to try out?" he asked and Dylan raised his arms to the side.

"If I did, would I be here?" he asked with a smile on his face. Will gave out a small chuckle.

"Yeah this is where you try out. Although I don't see the point considering none of the other members are here." Will replied.

"Well, why don't I play you a little something and if you like what you here, then you can give me a time and place where I can perform in front of the full club. How does that sound?" Dylan then asked and Will

thought for a few seconds before nodding and stood by the piano. Dylan smiled before retrieving a guitar from the side and slipping the strap over his shoulder, he started to pluck the opening notes to a song that Will hadn't heard before. 2 bars in and Dylan started to sing.

_And I'm alright_

_Standing in the streetlights here_

_Is this meant for me?_

_My time on the outside is over_

Dylan then tapped his foot on each second and fourth beat to create a beat as he continued to play and sing.

_And we don't know how you're spending_

_All of your days knowing_

_That love isn't here_

_You see the pictures_

_But you don't know their names_

_Cause love isn't here_

_And I can't do this by myself_

_All of these problems, they're all in your head_

_And I can't be somebody else_

_You took something perfect_

_And painted it red_

He then strummed the last chord and looked to Mr. Schuester, who looked stunned at the soccer player's voice. It was so smooth and so controlled that it sounded like it belonged on Broadway. And the only male Broadway voice they had in glee club right now was Jack. And having another could add to the group dynamic.

"Verdict?" Dylan then asked, curious regarding the teacher's opinion. The Spanish teacher looked to Dylan and smiled.

"3:30. Auditorium. Thursday." Will said and Dylan smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

**0000000000**

"Okay, guys. Before we get started, we have someone coming in to audition. He actually came in to audition on Monday but you guys weren't there so he's here with us today." Will said and everyone looked to each other, surprised and eager to know who this mystery auditionee was.

"Alright. Whenever you're ready." Will then called out as he sat down and the blonde boy walked out from stage right towards the microphone stand sat in the middle of the stage, wearing a grey t-shirt, loose dark blue denim jeans and plain black Vans slip-ons. Finn, Puck and Mike recognised him as their eyes widened a bit. The girls (and Kurt) started to swoon over Dylan's obvious good looks, making the guys' jaws clench. Once at the microphone stand, Dylan adjusted it so the microphone was at his mouth and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"I'm Dylan Armstrong and I'll be singing 'I've Been' from the Broadway musical 'Next To Normal'." He said and Rachel's and Kurt's eyes brightened even more at the song choice, most of the others looked intrigued as to how the soccer team captain sounded while Jack just braced himself for the butchering of a beautiful song from an amazing Broadway musical.

Dylan nodded to the band, which started the introduction for his song and Dylan nodded his head and tapped his foot softly to the beat, holding onto the microphone stand as he began to sing with the pain that the character Dan would feel.

_Standing in this room_

_Well I wonder what comes now_

_I know I have to help her_

_But hell if I know how_

_And all the times that_

_I've been told_

_The way her illness goes_

_The truth of it_

_Is no one really knows_

_And every day this act we act_

_Gets more and more absurd_

_And all my fears just sit inside me_

_Screaming to be heard_

_I know they won't though_

_Not a single word_

The drums then started to come in as Dylan started to put more power into his voice.

_I was here_

_At her side_

_When she called_

_When she cried_

_How could she_

_Leave me on my own?_

_Will it work?_

_This cure?_

_There's no way_

_To be sure_

_But I'm weary to the bone_

_And whenever she goes flying_

_I keep my feet right on the ground_

_Oh, now I need a lift_

_And there's no one around_

_Hey, oh, oh, oh_

_Ah, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, no_

_And I've never had_

_To face the world_

_Without her at my side_

_Now I'm strolling_

_Right beside her_

_As the black hole opens wide_

_Mine is just a slower suicide_

The drums then stopped as the blonde went back to his tender, raw voice. It was now just him and a piano and he was determined to impress the club.

_I've been here_

_For the show_

_Every high_

_Every low_

_But it's the worst_

_We've ever known_

_She's been hurt_

_And how_

_But I can't_

_Give up now_

_Cause I've never been alone_

_I could never be alone_

The song finished with wild applause from the girls plus Kurt and minor applause from the boys. Mr. Schuester just smiled and put up his hands before saying.

"Welcome to the glee club!" he said and he shook his fist in celebration before Rachel stood up.

"I must say on behalf of the glee club-"

"The girly half of the glee club." Puck interjected before being given a glare from Quinn and Mercedes.

"Anyway, we want to say that that performance was indeed very good. Occasionally flat but we'll work on that in time for Sectionals this year." Rachel then said and everyone rolled their eyes apart from Dylan who just laughed and smiled at the diva's comments.

"Thanks. If someone would introduce me to you all, I would like to call you by your names and not just long, awkward silences." Dylan said and the girls laughed before Santana and Brittany stood up and headed to the stage.

"Allow us, seeing as we are the only ones worthy enough to even talk to you." She said as she reached the blonde boy and standing by his left side with Brittany standing on his right, who started the introductions by pointing to Artie.

"The guy in the wheelchair is Artie. He's been like super depressed ever since Tina," she said whilst pointing to the Goth girl.

"Broke up with him to be with Mike. He's the guy with his arm around her shoulder." Brittany then said before Santana took over.

"The girl with the Pinocchio nose is Berry or as stupid people would like to call her: Rachel. The ego with legs to the left of her is Jack Harmon or as we like to call him: Jack-Ass."

"Weak as ever, Dry Dock!" Jack called out to which Santana ignored.

"The guy to her right is Berry's boyfriend Finn who is the washed up quarterback of the football team. The guy next to Finn is Puck, the walking STD. The one sat 2 seats from Puck is Mitchell. The gay in the row above is Kurt and yes, Hummel, I did mean to say _gay_." Santana called out to which Kurt rolled his eyes at.

"The girl next to him is Mercedes and the blonde next to Mercedes is Quinn." Brittany finished.

"But she goes by Juno, Preggo and Tubbers too." Santana added on with a sneer at Quinn who lowly growled as the Cheerios turned to Dylan.

"And we're the two best people you will ever meet in your life. Santana and Brittany." Santana said with a smirk and Dylan smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." He said and Brittany clapped her hands before grabbing Dylan's hand and pulling him into the audience.

"Are you a surfer? You look like a surfer." Brittany asked and Dylan laughed a little before shaking his head.

He then started to bond with the other members, discussing Alexander McQueen vs. Marc Jacobs with Kurt and Mercedes and favourite NFL teams with the rest of the boys (apart from Jack) who started to warm to him. He then discussed _Next To Normal_ with Rachel and Jack, who had a striking resemblance to the actor who played the original Gabe. He then turned his attention to Quinn, who was looking at him with a blank expression. The corners of Dylan's mouth turned upwards slightly before moving to the seat next to her.

"I know what you're thinking. Another walking, talking blonde stereotype." Quinn said. Dylan laughed a little.

"Oh, please. You're talking to 'Mr. Blonde Stereotype' of Lima, Ohio for 17 years running." Dylan said and they both laughed.

"I think the new quarterback of the football team will beat you to that." Mitchell called out and Dylan laughed at that.

"Let's be friendly blonde stereotypes. Dylan Armstrong." Dylan said, holding out his hand, which Quinn smiled at and shook.

"Quinn Fabray." The blonde said and Dylan smiled and Mr. Schuester then talked to Dylan about assignments and stuff before the bell rang.

"That's it for today guys." Mr. Schuester said and everyone headed out of the auditorium and split up as soon as they reached the exit. Dylan then looked at his watch and saw that it was 4:30.

**0000000000**

As soon as he reached the parking lot, he started sprinting but was stopped by a car careering towards him. His feet froze as a Black Cadillac Escalade hurtled towards him but the brakes stopped him from becoming human roadkill.

"Watch it!" a familiar voice called out and Dylan's eyes focused on the driver. Male. Baby face. Dark brown hair. Blue eyes. Kurt Hummel.

"Sorry! I'm a little late for my boxing club. Coach Donovan will kill me if I miss drills again." Dylan said before sprinting off. Kurt smiled as he watched Dylan run off before deciding on something. He put his car in drive before driving alongside Dylan, matching his running speed.

"Let me give you a ride there. I'm sure it will be faster and it will save your energy for boxing." He said and Dylan slowed down.

"Well, the more people I get to know in glee, the better. Alright, thanks Kurt." He said before they both stopped and Dylan got into the car. The drive was mostly Dylan giving Kurt directions along with discussing The Sound Of Music.

Soon enough, they were outside the Johnny Donovan Gym. Dylan turned to Kurt and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, Kurt. I owe you one big time." Dylan said before grabbing his bag, and exiting the car. As he was heading in, he looked back and waved at Kurt before heading into the gym. Kurt smiled and waved back and just as the front door closed, he grabbed his phone and put it to his ear.

"Mercedes…I think I like the new guy even more already." He said.

**0000000000**

"Sorry, I'm late Coach." Dylan said, running towards the changing rooms.

"You're lucky you're one of my best fighters Armstrong otherwise you would've been out by now. This is the third time in a row you've been late." Coach Donovan, a 6'5" tall man in his mid 30s with brown hair and pale skin said. He was donned in a tracksuit and a cap as he watched Dylan walk into the changing rooms. About 2 minutes later, he came out in a tight white vest top, grey sweatpants and black sneakers. He was also wearing Adidas Performer boxing gloves as Coach Donovan motioned him over. Dylan headed over to the man, who had a stern expression on his face.

"Why are you late this time? If you keep up being late then I have no choice but to take you off the roster. First it's soccer practise. Then swimming. What now?" Coach Donovan asked in a stern tone. Dylan looked down.

"Sorry, Coach. I've just joined glee club. I know that sounds weird and everything but its cool and it let's me do music." Dylan said and Coach Donovan's eyes widened a little.

"Sorry. Off-topic. Umm…maybe after this session I can move my sessions to Thursday. That way it doesn't clash with anything." Dylan said and Coach Donovan sighed before nodding.

"Alright. Just don't work yourself too much. Work on the speed bags first for 10 minutes and then we'll work on the pads." Coach Donovan said and Dylan nodded before going over to the speed bags.

**0000000000**

The next day, Dylan was walking through McKinley when he watched Quinn walk out in a Cheerios uniform. Dylan couldn't lie, he was staring but he couldn't believe she was back on the squad after what had happened with the baby. And then his stare was broken by Quinn being pushed into the lockers by Santana. A crowd soon began to form but you could hear the words exchanged from a mile away.

"You did this to me. You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" Santana almost yelled. _Summer surgery? What the hell?_

"You have a surgery when you get your appendix out. You. Got. A Boob. Job." Quinn replied with equal ferocity.

"Yep! Sure did!" Santana replied. And then the sound of Santana's hand colliding with Quinn's cheek was heard.

"You can't hit me!" Quinn yelled.

"Well sure I can. Unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut!" Santana replied. _Okay, that was a bit far._ And then the physical fighting began. Dylan don't know what came over him after that but he just heard the words "stop the violence" being said and he was suddenly cutting through the crowd like a blade and stepping in between the girls.

"Hey! What the hell? What's this about you guys being a family?" Dylan asked in a quite angry tone. While Dylan was keeping Quinn back, Santana managed to get something in: "Oh please, she has a family. She's a _mother_."

Dylan could tell that really pissed Quinn off because she was really trying hard to get out of his hold on her.

"Walk away! And tie up your pony before you get to class!" Quinn literally screamed as she struggled but Dylan didn't let go. They just watched as Santana walked away with Brittany behind her before Dylan walked Quinn in the other direction.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Quinn asked irately, once they were around the corner.

"Do you really think its wise having a bitch fight when you've just became head cheerleader again? What if Coach Sylvester saw it? She probably won't care that you were provoked, she'd still kick you off anyway." Dylan said and Quinn visibly calmed down.

"You're right." Quinn said and Dylan smiled.

"Breaking the stereotype." He said and they both laughed before Quinn smiled to the boy.

"You have Spanish now, right?" Quinn then asked and Dylan nodded.

"Sit with me?" she then asked and Dylan's smile grew.

"I'd be honoured, Lady Fabray." Dylan said and Quinn laughed before they headed into Spanish.

**0000000000**

It was about half an hour into the lesson when Quinn whispered to Dylan.

"Did you hear what Rachel did?" Quinn asked and Dylan shook his head, confused and intrigued.

"She sent that Sunshine girl to a crackhouse so we wouldn't hear her voice." Quinn then said and Dylan's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Is she okay?" Dylan asked and Quinn nodded and Dylan sighed in relief.

"No talking guys!" Mr. Schuester called to the two blondes who nodded but as he went back to his copy of 'Jazz Hands', they continued the conversation.

"I can't believe she would do something like that." The boy said and Quinn smiled.

"Everyone knows that Rachel is a giant ball of ego but I didn't think even she would go that far. I thought it would be Jack who would do something like that. In fact, when he found out and he was talking to Rachel, he said and I quote: _'That was vindictive, cruel, and completely uncalled for. I loved it. Marry me'_." Quinn said and Dylan laughed under his breath before continuing on with his work.

**0000000000**

"Hi. I'm Sunshine Corazon and I'll be singing 'Listen' from the movie Dreamgirls."

The fact that she even showed up was a complete surprise for Dylan. And the fact that she was such a tiny little thing and she was singing such a powerful song added to the levels surprise but damn! She was amazing! And Dylan showed his approval by applauding when she had finished and continued into part 2 of applause when Mr. Schuester welcomed her to the glee club. But then the news spread that she was transferring to Carmel because of what Rachel and Dylan had to be honest: he was quite frightened of Rachel.

Now in the rehearsal room, talking with Quinn and Kurt he saw the door open and Rachel walk in. Dylan watched as she stood in the middle of the rehearsal room and began to apologise. Dylan listened to Rachel unlike most of the others and when she finished and there was a silence for about 10 seconds, Dylan stood up catching everybody's attention.

"I think you're doing the right thing apologising Rachel. I just think you're apologising to the wrong person." Dylan said and Rachel's face fell. Dylan then went over to Rachel and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"And even though I've heard you're an egomaniac, a perfectionist and an attention seeker. I've also heard you don't apologise very much unless you mean it. So I forgive you. I just think that you _really_ need to apologise to Sunshine when you get the chance." Dylan said and Rachel showed a small smile before wrapping her arms around Dylan's back. The blonde boy was a little taken aback by the sudden show of affection but returned the hug nonetheless. After everyone decided to agree with Dylan and forgive Rachel, they got to work with Dylan thinking that joining this club is like going on a rollercoaster. It'll have its ups and downs but it's always a great ride in the end.

**0000000000**

**So! That's the first chapter! I'm not too sure about the ending but I haven't really published any of my stories before and I am my worst critic or however the saying goes. Feel free to review!**

**As for uploading future chapters, the times maybe varied as I am still at school and I have homework (again, oh cruel fate!) but I will try and upload them as soon as possible!**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'He's Alive' :)**


	2. Britney Brittany

"Alright. Who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?" Mr. Schuester asked. Dylan's eyes lit up. Easy listening. One of the blonde boy's favourite music genres. And at least there was one other person who looked interested: Jack. He had got this down.

But as he opened his mouth to answer, he heard the airy voice of Brittany light up the room with her answer: "He discovered America."

Dylan couldn't help but smile at this.

"Close. He did write an iconic chart topper: 'Sailing'." Will said and Dylan nodded, the song now plastered in his mind. He could barely hear Mr. Schuester as he began o start gently swaying to the invisible beat of 'Sailing' in his mind and that was all he could think about until he heard Kurt say the words: "Miss Britney Spears."

Now Dylan was chatting animatedly with Kurt and Mercedes before Mr. Schuester spoke above all the talking.

"Sorry, Kurt, Kurt, no. No, no, no. I don't think she's a very good role model." He said and then the Britney army began to form:

"_But, Mr. Schue, we kinda grew up with her."_ Rachel enlisting first.

"_She's literally the reason why I wanted to become a performer." _Tina joining her.

"_Yeah, Mr. Schue. Even though I am a big fan of adult contemporary, I must say I would rather do Britney Spears' music."_ Dylan joining in.

"I don't wanna do Britney." Brittany then said and Dylan turned to the blonde, curious.

"Why no Britney, Brittany?" Apparently so was Kurt.

"Because my name is also Britney Spears." Brittany said and Dylan's facial expression turned slightly from curious to 'What?'. Mr. Schuester and Mercedes expressed their confusion before Brittany started to explain.

"My middle name is Susan. My last name is Pierce. That makes me Brittany S. Pierce. Britney Spears." Brittany said before Dylan started a voiceover.

**0000000000**

"**What is it about that girl that I like so much? I didn't really believe in fate until I auditioned for this club and Britt asked if I was a surfer. It hasn't even been the homecoming pep assembly and already we're quite close. I mean, she invited me to feed the ducks at the park one weekend and I found myself saying yes before I could even think. But the day was a lot better that I expected."**

_Brittany and Dylan were sat beside the pond, throwing breadcrumbs for the ducks._

"_I like it here. It's a place where no one makes fun of me for being stupid." Brittany said. Dylan looked to her._

"_But who would make fun of you? You're a Cheerio, you're popular and you're one of the best cheerleaders on that team." The boy replied._

"_Some of the Cheerios do. They say I'm stupid and dumb and I shouldn't be on the team." Brittany said._

"**Considering Brittany was too nice to be evil, I wanted to get those Cheerios back for her. So, I went to the devil of McKinley High and King Prankster I: Jack Harmon."**

"_Jack. I need a favour." Dylan said, walking up to the ego that was at his locker. The smaller boy turned to Dylan and raised an eyebrow._

"_Take two steps back." he said and Dylan looked puzzled before listening and took two steps back._

"_What do you want...I don't have a nickname for you yet. One will come to me in time." Jack said and Dylan looked confused but went on anyway._

"_You like pranks right and you _don't_ like the Cheerios right? Well I need your help to prank the Cheerios." Dylan asked and immediately a smirk grew upon Jack's face._

"**Apparently, he was 'unimpressed with the easiness of the prank yet he liked the concept'. And so did I."**

_Screaming could be heard from the girls' locker room and Cheerios running out in their uniforms with either red, yellow, purple or green skin and Dylan watching with a smile on his face._

"**I seriously don't know how he put the dye in the showers or how he got Quinn, Santana and Brittany (or as he likes to call them Pregnoid, Shore Leave and The Theorist) to not take a shower. But it was worth it in the end. And the teasing had stopped.**

**I know I haven't known her for that long but all I know now is I'm attracted to Brittany and I can't stop it."**

**0000000000**

Snapping out of his voiceover, Dylan heard Mr. Schuester say "Well, there you have it, guys. It's been decided. No Britney. Sorry."

"Thanks, Brit. Thanks a lot." Kurt said to the ditzy blonde in a quite irate tone.

"Leave Brittany alone." Dylan said on reflex, and it seemed that Santana aided him. Dylan then turned back to Brittany who said: "Thank you for understanding. It's been a hard road." She said.

**0000000000**

"Alright, so here's the deal. You chew this little capsule, now if there's any plaque you missed the dye will stick to it and turn your teeth blue." The dentist, Carl, said. Dylan was handed a capsule and was about to open the small plastic bag it was contained in when a Latina cheerleader in front of him started flirting with Carl.

"Can I just say you are the hottest dentist I have ever seen?" she asked and Dylan raised a smirk.

"Yeah, I get that all the time." Carl answered, passing her.

"No like seriously, you can totally drill me whenever-" Santana started before being interrupted by Miss Pillsbury.

"Santana! Okay, let's stay focused" she blurted out as to mentally block out the forthcoming mental images. Dylan couldn't hold back a laugh at the Latina, who turned back and winked before Dylan got the capsule out. Kurt had mentioned something about another member to the Britney Spears Facebook campaign and once again, Schuester shot him down before going into the capsules.

Dylan chewed and revealed his teeth and Jack looked at him and snickered.

"I do brush them twice a day and use mouthwash." Dylan said, obviously surprised.

"I don't understand, I floss between classes!" Rachel then exclaimed, more appalled than shocked.

"Well, sometimes it's genetics." Carl said and Dylan did remember that his family has quite a bad history of teeth. The other people that had dye on their teeth were Artie and Brittany, who said that she was sure Dr. Pepper was a dentist. Carl then had a look before turning away and demanding Brittany close her mouth.

**0000000000**

They were discussing Christopher Cross again and how he was a Golden Globe, Oscar, and five time Grammy award winner before Brittany raised her hand.

"I just like to say from now on, I demand to have every solo in Glee Club." The Cheerio said and Dylan looked to her with wide eyes but quite a big smile on his face.

"When I had my teeth cleaned, I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy. I sang and danced better than her. Now I realize what a powerful woman I truly am." Brittany then said and Dylan smiled at Brittany's revelation.

"I went with her. And I had a Britney fantasy too. Although now that I'm thinking about it I'm not really sure how our fantasies combined. That doesn't make any sense." Santana said and Dylan couldn't help but smile at the closeness of the two girls resulted in the exact same Britney Spears fantasy. He then wondered if he would have one when he went to the dentist but was interrupted by an argument between Kurt and Will and when Kurt yelled: "Jeez! Let loose a little, would you? Stop being so fricking up tight all the time!" and the club went into silence. Dylan's jaw dropped.

_Wow. He really wanted Britney Spears to happen, didn't he? _Dylan thought before he watched Kurt leave the room.

**0000000000**

Dylan was heading into the boys locker room just after soccer practise where he removed his jersey and shorts before stepping into the shower, switching the water on and letting the steam fill the room. After about 5 minutes, he stepped out and put a towel around himself before hearing footsteps coming towards him. Dylan saw silhouettes of many girls slowly walking towards him. Dylan grinned before opening his mouth and beginning to sing.

_Womanizer Woman-Womanizer I'm A Womanizer oh Womanizer oh I'm A Womanizer baby,_

_Ahhh-ahhhh-ahhhhh_

Dylan slowly walked through the crowd of girls, smiling and winking at them and they were waving and giggling back.

_Baby girl, I must admit I am a player, time for bed, go to my room I'll meet you there,_

_Cos baby I got way too many lady friends yeah I got plenty girls to see, keep the sheets warm baby,_

_Womanizer Woman-Womanizer I'm A Womanizer oh Womanizer oh I'm A Womanizer baby,_

_You know I am, you know I am_

_A womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_I'm not tryna front, girl you know just what I am_

_I'm not tryna front, girl you know just what I am_

_Ahhh-ahhhh-ahhhhh _

_Feels like I'm the ruler of the world,_

_Seems I have my choice of any girl,_

_They don't care that I am a _

_Womanizer Woman-Womanizer I'm A Womanizer oh Womanizer oh I'm A Womanizer baby,_

_You know I am, you know I am_

_A womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_I'm not tryna front, girl you know just what I am_

_I'm not tryna front, girl you know just what I am_

_Ahhh-ahhhh-ahhhhh_

Reaching the entrance to the boys' locker room, Dylan turned back and smiled at the girls before leaving.

**0000000000**

"Hey, Dylan. Wake up. You're as good as new now." Carl said as Dylan's vision began to focus.

"Wow. So many girls." Dylan slurred and Carl could only laugh at the blonde boy.

**0000000000**

The next day, Dylan was walking through the school when he spotted Puck by the lockers.

"Puck. I need a favour. I was at the dentist yesterday and I had a Britney Spears fantasy and now I realise that there are many girls at this school who want to be with me and I need some advice because you are the biggest stud in this school." Dylan said and Puck looked interested.

"So you want my advice to flirt with girls? Dude, you had me at 'stud'." Puck said, before raising his fist which Dylan smirked at and bumped.

**0000000000**

The next day, just before glee club, Dylan was walking along the locker room when he saw Finn escorting a girl in a hot outfit around the corner.

_Wait, that's not just any girl…that's Rachel…oh my god. She looks hot. _Dylan's mind screamed with his mouth agape. Then his staring was broke when Finn said "They're personifying you."

Dylan decided to take this golden opportunity and he walked past the couple while saying: "Objectifying is the word you're looking for, Hudson." Dylan said, before turning to Rachel and winking at her, to which she giggled at. Dylan then walked up to Puck, who was metres away and smirking.

"Nice work, bro. Now, I've found two targets for you to test your new knowledge on." Puck said before motioning to Brittany and Santana who were chatting by Brittany's locker. Dylan smiled before walking towards them.

"Ladies." He said, smoothly and the girls instantly turned to the tall boy and smiled.

"How are you two beautiful girls doing today?" Dylan asked, with a lopsided smirk.

"Good. What about you?" Brittany asked.

"A lot better now that I bumped into you two." Brittany said and grins broke out on both their faces.

"I gotta run. I got some benches to press but I'll catch you later, okay?" Dylan said, winking before turning the other way. He could hear giggling behind him and a smile grew upon his face.

**0000000000**

_I think I'm ready now_

Dylan thought 'Toxic' went amazingly well, even though Mr. Schue was performing too which was a bit weird and the 'Bob Fosse choreography' as suggested by Jack actually did quite good with the audience. That was until Sylvester pulled the fire alarm and Mr. Schue went back to his old ways. Dylan decided to get rid of his new ways too, thinking that being a womanizer isn't what he is. He maybe attractive but he only has eyes for one girl and one girl only.

Rachel decided to perform one of Dylan's favourite songs: 'The Only Exception' and as the girls were singing along, Dylan couldn't help but watch Brittany sing along and Dylan realized then that he could never not love the blonde cheerleader. Dylan then turned back to Rachel as the song reached the end and he smiled at the diva.

**0000000000**

**The version of 'Womanizer' used is the AHMIR version. Listen to it, it is amazing!**

**I am so sorry this is so late! But half term is coming up which gives me a hell of a lot more time to write chapters. And 'Grilled Cheesus' is a big episode for Dylan. Watch this space!**

**Reviews = A happy story maker :)**


	3. Grilled Cheesus

The glee club was going through normal procedures when Finn decided to speak up: "Mr. Schue? I have something to say. Something happened to me and I can't really get into it but its shaken me to my core."

Puck decided to cut in: "Oh my God, he's coming out."

"Well, yes, there is a man who's sort of recently come into my life and that man is Jesus Christ." Finn carried on and everyone sported different reactions. Dylan's was just neutral whilst some people looked horrified.

"That's way worse." Puck said, shocked.

"And I know there's others in here who dig him too. So I thought maybe this week we could pay tribute to him in music. You know, pay tribute to Jesus." Finn said and Dylan nodded slightly, a small smile upon his face.

"Sorry, but if I wanted to sing about Jesus I'd go to church. And the reason I don't go to church is because most churches don't think very much of gay people. Or women. Or science." Kurt said and Mercedes decided to counter argue.

"I don't see anything wrong with getting a little church up in here."

"I agree. I've had a really hard year and I turned to God a lot for help. I for one wouldn't mind saying thanks." Quinn added on.

"Thanks for what? That it didn't come out a lizard baby?" Santana bit back and Quinn and Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Whenever I pray I fall asleep." Brittany said and Dylan bit back a smile while Mr. Schuester began to speak.

"Well, guys maybe our song selections don't have to be about Jesus we could do songs about spirituality."

Puck rolled his eyes and Finn saw, his ditzy euphoric expression falling to a dark expression.

"You got a problem with Jesus?" he asked.

"No, I got no problem with the guy. I'm a total Jew for Jesus. He's my number one Heeb. What I don't like seeing is people using J-money to cramp everybody else's style. Cause it seems to me that true spirituality or whatever you wanna call it is about enjoying the life that you've been given. I mean I see God every time I make out with a new chick." Puck countered and Dylan smirked at Puck's comment.

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense. In fact it's stupid." Rachel said.

"Are you calling Mr. Billy Joel stupid?" Puck asked and Rachel kept quiet. Puck then stood up and walked over to his guitar.

"This time I'd like to continue my streak of doing only songs by Jewish artists. Hit it." He said before 'Only The Good Die Young'. Dylan wasn't necessarily a big Billy Joel fan but he did like that song and with the others, he could only dance along.

**0000000000**

Dylan was in English class, writing about Othello when Mr. Schuester had walked into the classroom. He had muttered something to Mr. Dryden before looking around the class when his eyes fell on Dylan.

"Dylan. We need to talk to you. You'll need your stuff." Mr. Schuester said and Dylan gathered up his stuff, put it in his bag and threw it over his shoulder before leaving the classroom. When he stepped out, he saw a crying Kurt being comforted by Miss Pillsbury. Dylan dropped his bag and ran over to Kurt, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"What's the matter?" he asked, before breaking the embrace. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Mr. Schuester came up behind him and handed the blonde boy his bag.

"Dylan…Kurt's dad has had a heart attack. He's in the hospital now and we thought it was best if Kurt had a friend and he said to get you." Will said and Dylan's heart dropped before pulling Kurt into another embrace, this time softer. He had met Burt once before when he drove his dad's car to the Hummel's garage. But Dylan didn't know the name. He was just given an address and he drove there.

**0000000000**

_Dylan stepped out of the 1969 Ford Mustang Boss as he parked it inside the garage. A man in his mid 40s, wearing a Jets cap, worn tartan shirt, faded jeans and old sneakers stepped out and nodded to Dylan. He then looked to the car._

"_Wow. You got a nice looking car for a kid you're age. I mean what are you? 16?" the man asked and Dylan nodded._

"_Yeah. But it's my dad's car. He just let's me take it for a spin sometimes but I'd rather walk to school. Keeps me in shape. Although I do like driving it." Dylan said and Burt laughed._

"_Well your dad has good taste in cars. So what do you need?" Burt asked._

"_A new suspension, battery and a tire change." Dylan said and Burt nodded._

"_Alright. It should be done in about 2 days." Burt said and Dylan nodded._

"_Dad!" a voice called out and Dylan's ears picked it up immediately._

"_Dad, is it okay if I go downtown and pick up Sound Of Music on DVD." It said before a figure appeared and looked to Dylan_

"_Dylan?" he asked._

"_Kurt?" Dylan asked and they both smiled to each other before Kurt looked to his dad._

"_Dad. This is Dylan Armstrong. He's goes to McKinley. He's captain of the soccer team and he's the newest member in glee club." Kurt said and Burt turned to Dylan._

"_Have you been harassing my son?" Burt asked with an angry tone to his voice. Dylan looked quite scared so Kurt stepped in._

"_No, Dad. He's nice." Kurt said and Burt's expression softened but only a little._

"_Alright. And I recognize you. I've seen you play soccer a few times considering the school's football team sucks and I like watching a winning team. You play center forward right?" Burt asked and Dylan nodded._

"_I remember that goal from 20 yards you got against the Knights last year in the play-offs." Burt said and Dylan smiled a little._

"_Thanks, Mr. Hummel. And thanks for sorting out my dad's car." He said and the corners of Burt's lips rose slightly._

"_No problem, kid." Burt replied._

**0000000000**

Now at the hospital, they were all sat down when a doctor walked in.

"Where is he? Is he dead?" Kurt asked and the doctor shook his head before explaining what he had happened. Dylan watched Kurt as his skin paled more with every word the doctor said and it wasn't long before Mr. Schuester asked if they could see Burt.

When they were at his room, they all slowly walked behind the curtain. He looked like he was asleep, just lying there but with tubes going through his nose and arms. Dylan's eyes closed at the sight before quickly reopening them at the images that flooded him. He then looked to Kurt, who was staring at his dad with a broken expression.

"I need a minute." Kurt said shakily. Dylan turned to Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schuester who looked worried.

"I don't think you should be alone, Kurt." Miss Pillsbury said.

"I'll stay with him." Dylan said and the two faculty members somberly nodded before leaving but not before Mr Schuester says to Kurt that they'll be right outside. Kurt stepped forward so he was at his father's bedside whilst Dylan stayed where he was, watching Kurt with a solemn look on his face.

"Dad?" Kurt asked the comatose version of Burt Hummel as if he was desperately searching for a visible sign of life. The only thing that the 2 boys heard was the even, repetitive beeping of the heart monitor. Kurt's right hand slowly joined his dad's.

"Can you hear me?" he asked just as their hands touched.

"If you can hear me, squeeze my hand. I'm holding yours right now." Kurt said before taking a deep breath and uttering the words: "Just squeeze back."

Dylan's heart broke at that sentence. He felt utterly helpless in what to do to help the poor boy. So he just stepped forward so he was beside Kurt and gently took his hand. Kurt squeezed Dylan's hand as he waited for a reply from his father. But none. Tears started to fall down Kurt's face and Dylan pulled the countertenor into another embrace.

**0000000000**

The next day, Kurt and Dylan were sat in the choir room when the others started coming in for glee club. Tina hugged Kurt before he received consoling shoulder squeezes from Mitchell, Quinn and Mike before Brittany and Santana came up to him. Santana even offered her condolences about what happened and Dylan smiled at this. He may not have been there long but Dylan knew that only something big can make Santana show feelings apart from lust and spite. Then Finn came barging in.

"What the hell happened?" he asked. Dylan stood up and stepped in front of Kurt like a human shield and a cold look on his face.

"Back off, Hudson. You may be as dumb as a post but even you must be able to see that he's not in the best of shape." Dylan snarled and received a look from Finn before Kurt placed a hand on Dylan's shoulder.

"It's okay." He said to Dylan before the blonde boy sat down.

"My dad's in the hospital." Kurt replied to Finn's question and they went on to argue a little before Kurt removed his satchel from the chair on the right of him and let him sit down. Then Mr. Schuester walked on.

"Hey, guys. Our thoughts are all with Kurt and, uh, I know it's sort of hard to really focus on anything else-" Mr. Schuester started before Mercedes spoke up.

"Mr. Schue?" she asked.

"Yeah?" the director replied.

"I've been struggling trying to figure out what I want to say to Kurt all day. And I realize I don't wanna say it, I wanna sing it." Mercedes said and Mr. Schuester motioned at Mercedes to come up.

"This song is about being in a very dark place and turning to God. It's a spiritual song, Mr Schue. Is that okay?" the chocolate thunder then asked.

"It's fine." He answered and Mercedes smiled before looking to the others.

"Tina? Quinn? Can you help me out please?" she asked and the two girls stood up and took their positions before Mercedes belted out Whitney's 'I Look To You'. Dylan thought it was pretty amazing and when she finished, Kurt seemed to agree.

"Thank you, Mercedes. Your voice is stunning. But I don't believe in God." He said and everyone except Dylan looked to him in surprise. Kurt told Dylan this when in Burt's waiting room as they were discussing the glee assignment.

"Wait, what?" Tina asked Kurt.

"You've all professed your beliefs, I'm just stating mine. I think God is kinda like Santa Claus for adults. Otherwise God's kind of a jerk, isn't he? I mean he makes me gay and his followers going around telling me it's something that I chose. As if someone would choose to be mocked every single day of their life. And right now I don't want a heavenly father. I want my real one back." Kurt said and Dylan looked around the room watching everyone's reactions.

"Look, Kurt, how do you know for sure? You can't prove that there's no God." Mercedes asked.

"You can't prove that there isn't a magic teapot floating around on the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightning out of its boobs, but it seems pretty unlikely doesn't it?" Kurt asked. Although that was quite a weird theory, Dylan agreed with Kurt.

"Is God an evil dwarf?" Brittany then asked and Dylan kept back a smile before Quinn jumped in.

"We shouldn't be talking like this. It's not right." Quinn said, mainly addressing Kurt who stood up and faced the others.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but you all can believe whatever you want to. But I can't believe something I don't. I appreciate your thoughts. But I don't want your prayers." Kurt said before leaving the choir room. Mr. Schuester then dismissed the club as people didn't have any songs to show.

**0000000000**

Dylan was walking to the library and turned the corner when he spotted Quinn at her locker. They both locked eyes and smiled before Dylan walked over.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Dylan asked the Cheerio.

"I've been better. I'm really upset about Kurt's dad. And I was a little angry about how he doesn't believe in God but then I realised that it's not my decision and my beliefs shouldn't influence his." Quinn said and Dylan nodded just as the girl shut her locker door and they started walking.

"So, what about you?" Quinn then asked. Dylan looked down to the girl.

"_What _about me?" the boy asked.

"Do you believe in God?" Quinn verified. Dylan sighed.

"If it's a touchy subject, you don't have to-" Quinn started but Dylan cut her off.

"No, it's fine. I've just never really talked about it before." Dylan said and Quinn nodded before letting Dylan speak.

"I was born a Christian. And I would pray everyday for my family to be safe and healthy. And that everyone would lead good lives. And then my mom was pregnant with her fourth child. I was 12 at the time. We were all excited. And we were even more excited when we found out it was a girl. Especially me and my mom. She was happy she was getting a little girl…and I was happy that I was getting a baby sister." Dylan said just as they headed outside into the basketball court and onto the bleachers.

"I prayed everyday for my mom and my baby sister to be okay. And 5 months into the pregnancy…she…had a miscarriage." Dylan said and Quinn's eyes widened.

"I kept on thinking it was my fault that I was praying too much. And then I thought it wasn't that, it was just that no one was hearing my prayers. So I stopped praying and until Burt Hummel had the heart attack, I never prayed once. So yeah, I do believe in God I just don't pray. Sort of like Jack and how he's a Deist." Dylan said and Quinn looked down for a few seconds before looking back to Dylan.

"I'm sorry." She said and Dylan smiled to the blonde.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Dylan replied and Quinn showed a small smile before gently taking Dylan's hand and squeezing it.

"Me, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn are going to Burt's bedside to pray for him on Friday. Would you like to come with me?" Quinn asked and Dylan nodded, smiling.

**0000000000**

Dylan wasn't there when Mr. Schuester announced that spiritual songs were banned as he was in Minnesota for his grandfather's 81st birthday. But he got back on the Friday and was by Burt's bedside with sat next to Quinn and also with Mercedes, Rachel, Finn and Finn's mom Carole. Rachel was singing 'Papa Can You Hear Me?' whilst everyone watched her sing. When she sang this, she sounded beautiful and her shadow Jack would be proud.

"Who's next?" Rachel asked and Dylan stood up.

"I am." He said when he saw Kurt walk in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked in an angry tone.

"We were just praying for your dad." Rachel replied.

"Rachel, Quinn, Dylan and I are taking turns. We're from different denominations and religions so we figured that one of us is bound to be right." Mercedes said and Dylan nodded.

"I didn't ask you to do this." Kurt then said.

"Honey I know you're upset about what's happening I get it. But friends help out even when you don't ask." Carole said and Dylan turned back to Kurt.

"Yeah, Kurt. We only wanna help." He said before he saw a nurse come in.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?" she asked.

"Dude, why didn't you just tell us you wanted to pray in Muslim?" Finn asked.

"I'm not Muslim, I'm a Sikh." The nurse replied and Dylan would have given Finn a look but he didn't want to seem disrespectful in front of Finn's mom so he just ignored him.

"She's gonna see if acupuncture will improve the circulation for my dad's brain. Amazingly, needles pierce the skin better than psalms. Can you all please leave now?" he asked and Dylan followed Quinn out whilst hearing Rachel say: "We just wanted to do something."

**0000000000**

"This is for my dad." Kurt said before he started to sing 'I Want To Hold Your Hand'. Dylan was stood beside him, his acoustic guitar in hand as he plucked and strummed the chords. After apologizing about the whole waiting room scene and discomforting the fashion-mad Hummel, Kurt accepted and asked if he could back him up to which Dylan agreed to with no question.

As he played on, Kurt's singing ran through his head. The emotion he put behind it was enough to make Dylan tear up but because it was for his dad, made the tears run freely. And he saw that Rachel and Quinn were crying freely too as well as himself and Kurt so he just let them run without hesitation. When Kurt had finished, the 2 boys embraced with no gay jokes from Puck or Santana and after wiping away his tears and composing himself, Dylan turned to Mr. Schuester.

"Can I sing my song, Mr. Schue?" he asked and the teacher nodded before Dylan put the guitar down and made his way to the piano. He then began to play and after an introduction, began to sing.

_Come and hold my hand_

_I wanna contact the living_

_Not sure I understand_

_This role I've been given_

_I sit and talk to God_

_And he just laughs at my plans_

_My head speaks a language_

_I don't understand_

_I just wanna feel_

_Real love feel the home that I live in_

_Cos I got too much life_

_Running through my veins_

_Going to waste_

_I don't wanna die_

_But I ain't keen on living either_

_Before I fall in love_

_I'm preparing to leave her_

_Scare myself to death_

_That's why I keep on running_

_Before I've arrived_

_I can see myself coming_

_I just wanna feel_

_Real love feel the home that I live in_

_Cos I got too much life_

_Running through my veins_

_Going to waste_

_And I need to feel_

_Real love and the love ever after_

_I can not get enough_

Dylan played a little piano solo before resuming the vocals.

_I just wanna feel_

_Real love feel the home that I live in_

_I got too much love_

_Running through my veins_

_To go to waste_

_I just wanna feel_

_Real love and the love ever after_

_There's a hole in my soul_

_You can see it in my face_

_It's a real big place_

_Come and hold my hand_

_I wanna contact the living_

_Not sure I understand_

_This role I've been given_

_Not sure I understand_

_Not sure I understand_

_Not sure I understand_

_Not sure I understand_

Dylan stopped playing and everyone applauded before Mr. Schuester spoke up.

"That was a really nice song, Dylan. But why did you choose it?" he asked.

"It may not sound like a religious song but I used it as one. The way I interpreted it was that I am a Christian and I do believe in God but the way I see the song right now is expressing my anger at some of the sayings in the Bible that go against race, gender and sexuality and that song is about finding true love, regardless of what anyone is. And also one of the lines was about a very personal situation to me." He said and Quinn gave a small nod. Mr. Schuester then nodded.

"Although we're not allowed, because it's personal to you then I'll let it slide." Mr. Schuester said and Jack performed 'The Great Beyond' which was also very good even though his ego was still Grand Canyon-esque.

**0000000000**

Dylan had to stay back at home as he had to go to the dentist for a check-up but he had heard about Finn's performance of 'Losing My Religion'. He wasn't surprised. He was always changing mind, whether it was religion or girls but he was still indecisive about everything.

Dylan had said to Kurt he was going to drop by at the hospital before he went to swim club and when he got there, he saw Kurt crying. He rushed in and knelt beside him, fearing the worst but the usually distracting sound of the heart monitor told him otherwise.

"Kurt. I have something to tell you." Dylan said and Kurt looked to him, wiping his tears away and calming down. Dylan then proceeded to tell Kurt about his faith and what happened with his mom before looking right into Kurt's eyes.

"Only I was praying for my little sister. You have over 100 people praying for your father and I can tell you now that I believe with all my heart that all of those voices will be heard." Dylan said.

"I have prepared a little number for you. It's not a spiritual song, it's just a song that says that whatever happens Kurt I'll be here for you and so will every one of your friends." Dylan then said before clearing his voice and beginning to sing.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Dylan then looked down from Kurt's tearful yet smiling face to see Burt's fingers slowly but surely close around Kurt's own hand. Kurt looked down and gasped.

"Dad?" he asked and the fingers continued to close.

"Nurse Nancy!" Kurt called and Dylan rushed out of the door to retrieve the nurse.

"I'm right here, dad." Kurt said and when he came back with the nurse, Dylan smiled at the boy reassuringly.

**0000000000**

_If God had a face what would it look like_

_And would you want to see_

_If seeing meant that you would have to believe_

_In things like heaven and in Jesus and the saints and all the prophets_

Kurt and Quinn's harmonizing voices rang through the auditorium, each stood on either side of Dylan and the 3 were looking to each other and smiling before Dylan started to sing.

_And yeah yeah god is great_

_Yeah yeah god is good_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Dylan took the girl's and the boy's hands before belting out the chorus with the others. Dylan knew that Kurt knows that his friends will always be here for them and the boys shared a look as the song drew to a close.

**0000000000**

**The songs used are 'Feel' by Robbie Williams, 'Not Alone' by Darren Criss and 'One Of Us' by Joan Osborne.**

**See what I did there? See what I did? Talk about sneak peek with using 'Not Alone' XD.**

'**Duets' is also quite a big episode for Dylan so watch out :)**

"**I'm like any other fanfiction writer, reader. I need reviews to live!"…or carry on the story…either way, reviews make me happy :)**


	4. Duets

"I wish Puckerman would just get arrested." Jack said to Rachel just as Mr. Schuester walked in to start glee.

"Alright, let's gather around. Sorry I'm late, guys. I was with Principal Figgins. Bad news, guys. Puckerman is in juvie." Mr. Schuester said before Dylan jumped as he heard Jack yell: "I want a lightsaber!" and nothing happened.

"A lightsaber? Really, Harmon?" Mitchell asked.

"Can it, Bambi." Jack replied before everyone else turned back to Will.

"Really was just a matter of time." Tina said.

"What did he do?" Quinn asked.

"He drove his mom's Volvo through the front of a convenience store and drove off with the ATM." Mr. Schuester replied and most people laughed, including Dylan.

"And when is he getting out?" Rachel asked.

"Unknown." Mr. Schuester replied.

"Could be a long while. Nobody drives through a convenience store, drives off with the ATM and gets a slap on the wrist." Dylan said.

"He may be the dumbest person on this planet and that's coming from me." Brittany added on and Dylan kept back a grin. Why does he do that with everything Brittany says?

"Guys, let's have some sympathy." Will shot back.

"For a guy that put his needs before the teams'? We need his voice and his bad boy stage presence." Finn replied before Mr. Schuester introduced the newest member of the club: Sam Evans. Dylan raised an eyebrow at the football player. _'Seriously? He's more blonde than me!' _Dylan thought before turning to Quinn who was staring at the guy. Dylan smiled at her before leaning in.

"Looks like Miss Fabray has a crush on New Guy." Dylan whispered and Quinn looked to Dylan.

"Shut up, Armstrong." Quinn said and Dylan smiled before watching Finn almost drool over Sam joining before they sat down.

Mr. Schue then asked what a duet was. Rachel and Jack both raised their hands but Brittany got their first with: "a blanket." Dylan looked up and smiled at the blonde girl before Mr. Schuester spoke again.

"A duet is when two voices join to become one. Great duets are like a great marriage. The singers complement each other; push each other to be better... And that's what duets are all about. So, this week I want you to pair up and sing a duet. And since you guys all seem to love our little Defying Gravity diva-off, I'm making this a competition."

"What does the winner get?" Mike asked.

"Dinner for two on me…at BreadstiX." Mr. Schue answered and everyone looked excite and started pairing up. Dylan then raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue? I'm not that bothered about BreadstiX so maybe I could take a backseat? You know, do instrument backup, be an alternate in case of illness or injury and aid the pairs if they needed it?" Dylan asked and Mr. Schuester nodded.

"Sure." He said.

"Wait…you might leak information to other couples." Mercedes said and everyone looked to Dylan with narrowed eyes. Dylan then raised his hands.

"Hey, I'm an honorable man. I promise I won't leak any details. Scouts honor." Dylan said, raising three fingers and everyone sat back, satisfied with Dylan's promise.

**0000000000**

"If he sings with you, I guarantee, within a week he'll take so much crap, he'll have to quit Glee Club." Dylan heard Finn say before he reached the two boys.

"What's going on?" the center forward asked.

"Finn doesn't like that I want to sing with Sam." Kurt answered and Dylan looked across to Finn.

"So you wouldn't mind if any girl would duet with him but you're all negative when he wants to duet with a guy?" Dylan asked Finn.

"No, that's not what I mea-"

"Shut up, Hudson. I'm not finished." Dylan butted in icily and Finn kept his mouth tight-lipped.

"I've heard all about you. And your homophobia. In case you didn't realise…I _**hate **_homophobes. Even more than thieves, Hudson. And if I hear you make one more remark against Kurt, I can assure you that you probably won't be able to speak, let alone sing again." Dylan snarled before watching Finn walk away. Dylan turned back to Kurt, who was looking down at the floor.

"Everything alright?" Dylan asked, placing an arm on the male soprano's shoulder. Kurt nodded.

"Thanks." Kurt said and Dylan smiled before they went to sit down.

**0000000000**

"I'll see you in glee club, LuPone." Dylan said to Kurt, who laughed.

"See you there, Morrison." Kurt replied and Dylan laughed. By Morrison, he meant James Morrison: one of Dylan's all-time favourite singers.

Dylan walked down the hallway when he heard the voices of Artie and Brittany fill his ears.

"So I get to tell everyone we're dating?" Artie asked.

"Yes, and I get a duet partner." Brittany replied.

Dylan's heart suddenly cracked like the thinnest piece of glass that existed. One more budge and it would've broken into a thousand pieces. He looked across from him and saw Santana, who looked equally crushed. The Latina then looked to Dylan and scowled.

"What are you looking at?" she asked in her usual tone before walking the other way. Dylan sighed before walking into the boy's locker room.

**0000000000**

"I didn't realise you had a problem with gay dudes." Sam said.

"Look, I don't have a problem with gay dudes. Everyone else does, and we're living in their world, and in their world, you singing a duet with Kurt is a death sentence." Finn said.

"That's _your _world, Hudson." A voice called out and Finn looked behind him to see Dylan walking from behind a set of lockers now in his soccer gear.

"Okay, did you just listen to our conversation, Armstrong? Not cool, dude." Finn said.

"No. Don't even go there. What's not cool is that you're trying to get people to do the things that _you _want to do. And it's not your decision to whether Sam wants to duet with Kurt or not. It's his. And you can't change that. First you harass Kurt about it and now Sam." Dylan said and Sam turned to Finn.

"You cornered Kurt about it? Wow, you _do _have a problem with gay dudes. Besides, I gave him my word. In _my _world, that's that." Sam said before leaving. Dylan looked to Finn before leaving.

**0000000000**

"_Hey, girls. What you doing for your duet?" Dylan asked, entering the choir room and seeing duet partners Mercedes and Santana discussing choreography._

"_We're doing 'River Deep, Mountain High." Mercedes said with a grin on her face and Dylan smiled._

"_Wow. Nice choice." Dylan said._

"_There's just a problem." Mercedes said and Dylan leaned on the piano._

"_The bass player what's-his-name-" Santana started but Mercedes cut in._

"_Tim." She said._

"_Yeah. He's out sick and won't be back until Friday." Santana said._

"_Well…I'll play the bass part." Dylan said and he girls looked to him._

"_You play bass?" Mercedes asked._

"_Yeah. I can play all types of guitars, and piano and I'm teaching myself how to play the ukulele but I'm not sure how that can help." Dylan said and Mercedes laughed while Santana smirked._

"_And the best part is you get to fan us with a towel." Santana said._

"_If you would've said that before, I would've said yes to you girls in a heartbeat." Dylan said, winking._

"_Ah, you're a savior, you fine piece of white chocolate." Mercedes said and Dylan laughed._

"_Let's get started." he said._

Now Dylan was stood at the back of the choir room strumming his bass guitar as Mercedes and Santana belted out 'River Deep, Mountain High'. He really enjoyed working with these two. Mercedes was cool and even though Santana can be a bitch, she's a funny bitch. And she's got one hell of a voice.

When they finished, Dylan high-fived them both before Santana mentioned the custom bibs. It was true. Santana had brought them in for one rehearsal. Dylan then put his bass guitar down and sitting down with the two girls.

**0000000000**

After dancing for Kurt's 'Le Jazz Hot' routine with Brittany and Mike and enjoying Mike and Tina's duet of 'Sing' and Jack singing 'Now You Has Jazz', they were watching Finn and Rachel's duet of 'With You I'm Born Again', Dylan swore he had to hold Quinn back from attacking both of them. When they had finished, people were expressing their anger except Jack who almost fell off his chair he was laughing so hard.

"I seriously wanted to punch both of you." Quinn said.

"Yeah. Well not Rachel, that would be wrong but I wanted to punch Finn." Dylan said. They were expressing their shock before Dylan looked to Quinn.

"Good luck, Quinncess." Dylan said, smiling. Quinn laughed and lightly slapped the boy's shoulder before doing her duet with Sam on 'Lucky'. They sounded really good, one of the best so far. Dylan smiled to Quinn as she sat down before they were dismissed.

**0000000000**

Dylan was in the auditorium, onstage before he waited for the next song from his iPod speakers to play. It was James Morrison's 'Better Man'. He let the music control his body as he moved across the stage. He had bent over backwards and was about to spring back up but the music stopped and he fell to the floor. He then kipped himself back onto his feet before seeing Jack and Rachel stood at the side of the stage.

"Check out Happy Feet over there…oh my god; I finally have a nickname for you! Hallelujah!" Jack rejoiced and Dylan raised an eyebrow before Rachel spoke up.

"Wow, Dylan. You are…an amazing dancer." Rachel said and Dylan smiled.

"It's mainly contemporary but I have studied other styles…so what's going on?" Dylan asked, turning the music off.

"You're close with The Theorist right?" Jack asked and Dylan tilted his head in confusion.

"Brittany." Rachel clarified and Dylan nodded.

"She's really upset. Artie broke up with her because he found out she was just using him for his voice." Rachel said.

"Poor Timmy." Jack said and Dylan retrieved his iPod and his bag.

"Where did you see her last?" he asked and Jack shrugged.

"In the choir room." Rachel said and Dylan nodded before speeding out of the auditorium.

**0000000000**

Dylan reached the choir room in seconds to find Brittany sat on one of the chair sin the front row, staring into open space. Dylan sighed before sitting on the chair next to her.

"I heard, you okay?" Dylan asked and Brittany just shook her head. Dylan then put his arm around Brittany's shoulder into a soft embrace. Brittany just let the boy hug her and they sat in a companionable silence for a few seconds.

"Now I'm going to fail the assignment." Brittany said and Dylan sighed before an idea filled his mind.

"No you're not." Dylan said before releasing Brittany. The cheerleader looked to the boy with her usually expression.

"You're going to duet with me. And I have the perfect song choice." Dylan then said and Brittany grinned.

**0000000000**

"Okay, since Artie and Brittany have dropped out of the race, I guess it's time to take it to a vote." Mr. Schuester said before Dylan raised his hand.

"Actually Mr. Schue. Me and Brittany have prepared something if that's okay." He said and Mr. Schue's eyes widened a little but he nodded.

"Sure." He said and Dylan smiled before the two blondes headed to centre stage before getting two stools. Dylan nodded to Brad before he started the music and Dylan started to sing.

_Let me hold you for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

_But you broke me, now I can't feel anything_

_When I love you and so untrue_

_I can't even convince myself_

_When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else_

_Oh, it tears me up_

_I tried to hold on but it hurts too much_

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough_

_To make it all okay_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

Dylan stopped and smiled to Brittany, who smiled back before she began to sing.

_Oh, what are we doing?_

_We are turning into dust_

_Playing house in the ruins of us_

Dylan then joined in, harmonizing.

_Running back through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When it's too late, too late_

_Oh, it tears me up_

_I tried to hold on but it hurts too much_

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough_

_To make it all okay_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

_But we're running through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When we both know it's too late, too late_

_You can't play our broken strings_

_You can't feel anything_

_That your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse_

_So how can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before?_

Dylan then belted out his solo line before they both harmonized again for the last 2 lines.

_Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before_

_Let me hold you for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

Everyone applauded the 2 who smiled before putting the stools back. They then sat down before everyone voted.

"Well, even though it looks like just about everyone voted for themselves – even those who didn't compete – we do have a winner. And the winner is…by two votes…Sam and Quinn." Mr. Schuester announced and everyone expressed different emotions. Dylan patted Quinn on the shoulder before she retrieved the prize. Dylan then leaned over to Brittany.

"Do you want to go to BreadstiX with me? Tonight? I'll pick you up at 7? We'll just pretend we won because we were the best obviously." Dylan asked and Brittany bit her bottom lip before nodding. Dylan smiled back before clapping for Quinn and Sam.

**0000000000**

Dylan and Brittany were spying on Quinn and Sam, laughing before turning back to their meal. Dylan watched Brittany roll the meatball across the plate to which Dylan giggled at.

"You're so cute." Dylan said and Brittany giggled before they tucked into their spaghetti. Dylan took a sip on his coke before taking a deep breath.

"Britt…I have something to tell you." Dylan said and Brittany sucked the spaghetti noodles hanging out of her mouth before looking to Dylan with those blue eyes of hers.

"I'm…I'm in love with…this spaghetti." Dylan said and Brittany giggled.

"I know. You should be. It's amazing…we should ask for more BreadstiX. Hopefully there won't be a mouse in mine this time around." Brittany said and Dylan smiled at the blonde.

**0000000000**

Dylan and Brittany were sat next to each other as Kurt and Rachel sang 'Get Happy/Happy Days Are Here Again', multiple times they look to each other and smile when Dylan isn't smiling at Quinn or Kurt. But Brittany lightly places her hand over Dylan's and Dylan gently clasps his hand around the adoringly ditzy blonde before they watch the miva and the diva complete their song.

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'Broken Strings' by James Morrison & Nelly Furtado.**

**OMG! Another chapter! But the next one might not come for another week or 2 as I am back to school on Monday, grrrrrr**

**My inner Dylan hated Sad!Brittany and he wanted to take her on a date so how could I refuse?**

**The dance Dylan does in the auditorium is one of Neil Haskell's solos on SYTYCD. It's on YouTube and the link is below, just remove the spaces:**

**http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=unXcBakwgWI**

**I actually loved the 'Blame It On The Alcohol' episode so much, I've written most of the chapter for that episode! XD And it's a real plot twister :)**

**Expect a filler like chapter for Rocky Horror because not much will happen for Dylan.**

**Reviews are like marijuana cupcakes, they make me write more…if that makes sense…**


	5. Rocky Horror Glee Show

_In the darkness of everybody's li-_

"Schuester! You messing with my woman?" the voice of Carl Howell yelled throughout the auditorium. The glee director stood up, looking nervous.

"I..." he drew out.

"I thought we had a deal." Carl then said before Mr. Schuester's face morphed and paused into one of the funniest faces Dylan had ever seen. He was currently standing half behind a cardboard bush dressed as a Transylvanian for 'There's A Light' when Carl came barging in. Dylan then decided to backtrack to what happened a week ago when this whole thing started.

**0000000000**

Everyone was sat in the choir room, discussing Halloween where Dylan heard Brittany tell Kurt she was going to be a peanut allergy. Cue Mr. Schuester.

"Great news, guys. I've had a little inspiration. This week's musical lesson isn't really a lesson, it's a musical." He said.

"Please be Evita, please be Evita, please be Evita." Rachel whispered, praying.

"Rocky Horror." Mr. Schuester then said and Dylan smiled. Although quite risqué, Rocky Horror was up there in his favorite Broadway musicals.

"I've never seen it." Finn said. Dylan looked to Hudson.

"Probably wouldn't understand it, Hudson. I mean it's definitely an R rated musical and you're PG-13." Dylan said with a smirk on his face. Finn turned to the front, a look of stone on his face.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

"Yep?" the teacher answered.

"While I admire your choice of the groundbreaking 70s musical, aren't you worried that the adult themes might be a point of controversy? I mean, like Dylan said it's most definitely a risqué musical." Rachel said.

"Seriously. A school in Texas couldn't even do Rent. Caused an outrage and they had to cancel the show." Kurt added on.

"Isn't that the whole point of the Arts? Pushing boundaries. Doing things people say you can't do for the sake of self expression?" Will then asked and Dylan nodded a little, although he wasn't sure this was his proper motive to do Rocky Horror. Nevertheless, the blonde dancer was excited to do it.

Mr. Schue then handed out permission slips before he started casting.

"Oh. Finn and I will play Brad and Janet." Rachel said and Will nodded before writing it down. Jack argued that he was better suited for Brad but Mr. Schuester just continued writing.

"And I'll be playing the guy in the wheelchair, right?" Artie asked and Dylan smiled, patting his shoulder. Now that the AV club member wasn't dating Brittany anymore, Dylan felt a lot more at ease with Artie.

"That's what I was thinking. And I thought Kurt could play the role of Frank-N-Furter." Will said and Dylan sniggered, a hand quickly covering his mouth at the image of Kurt as Frank-N-Furter.

"Mmm, no. There is no way I'm playing a transvestite in high heels and fishnets and wearing lipstick." Kurt said.

"Why? Because that look was last season?" Santana asked and Dylan laughed.

"Yeah, come on Kurt. You'd so look amazing in that costume." Dylan said before laughing again.

"I'll do it." Mike then spoke up.

"Really? That's like the male lead." Tina said to her boyfriend.

"I know but I'm feeling a little more confident about my singing voice after our duets project." Mike replied.

"Great, I have no problem with that. Now we're a little short on female roles so we're going to have to double up on Columbias and Magentas." Will said, referring to Quinn and Santana for Magenta and Tina, Brittany and Mercedes for Columbia.

"It's standard practice on Broadway. It'll preserve your voices." Rachel said with Jack nodding, smiling to the Broadway protégé.

"I'd like to preserve you. In a jar. In my basement." Mercedes said and Dylan laughed again.

"Sam, I'd like you to play the role of The Creature." Will then said.

"From the Black Lagoon?" Sam asked. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Rocky." He said with Quinn's voice almost harmonizing before Quinn carried on saying: "Rocky, he's like the Frankenstein character but blond. You'll kill the part. He's cute just like you."

"Better start working on those abs." Santana said to the blonde football player.

"Are you kidding me? You could cut glass with these babies. I've got no problem showing off my body." Sam said.

"Alright, Mitchell and Jack you can understudy for Sam. And Dylan you can be Eddie." Will said and Dylan smiled. Eddie was probably one of his favourite characters on the show. And 'Hot Patootie' was probably his favourite song in the show.

"No problem." Dylan said.

"Okay. Looks like we've got ourselves a show." Will said and there was applause heard.

**0000000000**

"Alright, places Finn and Rachel. I'm gonna start with 'Damn It, Janet'." Will said and Finn and Rachel stood up, taking their places.

"I cannot wait until Finn takes his top off so we can all see the hot mess underneath." Santana said with a smirk. Dylan smirked at this.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked in his usual dopey voice.

"You can't have Sloppy Joes every day for lunch and think you can get away with it." Brittany said. Finn was poking his stomach after this and Dylan tried his best to hold in laughter.

"Um, that's incredibly rude." Rachel said, defending her boyfriend.

"Is it? Guys whisper behind our backs about how we girls look every day. They objectify us all the time." Quinn said. Dylan could see Kurt nodding and he couldn't help but agree. Dylan was sure he had heard Artie mentioning something about emu eggs before and he immediately linked it to that.

"She sort of has a point." Tina said.

"Yeah, earlier today Artie asked if he could make a gigantic omelette when I'm done with the ostrich eggs I'm smuggling in my bra." Santana said.

_Ostrich eggs! That was it! _Dylan thought over Jack's hysterical laughter.

"I'm super looking forward to seeing Sam in his gold bikini." Brittany then said and Dylan couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"It's going to be ab-ulous." Sam said. Dylan scowled but was thankfully unseen as Finn, surprisingly, saved the day.

"Can we get on with rehearsal, please?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rachel added on.

"I agree, yes, let's stay focused guys. Riff Raff, Columbia and Magenta Team 1, take your places. Let's rock and roll." Will said as Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn took their places and 'Damn It, Janet' was rehearsed. Overall, it went pretty good…until Sue was cast as the criminologist. Then Mr. Schue dismissed everyone and Dylan headed to soccer practice.

**0000000000**

"You get up on that stage and look like the Pillsbury doughboy, no way you're staying popular. Come on, let's do some squats." Sam said and Finn stood up. Just then, Dylan had walked in with his soccer shirt in his hand.

"Yo, DA." Artie said, fist bumping Dylan.

"Artie, I'm not Dumbledore's Army." Dylan said and the boys laughed before Dylan started on push-ups. Finn was watching as Sam guided him through a squat.

"How do you keep in shape?" Finn asked.

"Soccer, swimming, boxing and an hour long jog. My weekly fitness regime. I do eat pretty well but with the occasional 'sin' here and there." Dylan said. Finn sighed.

"I feel like I'm going to lose the Brad role now." Finn said.

"Don't feel glum, Hudson. I don't wanna be Brad. Sure he's the main character and all but I'm happy with Eddie. He's one of my favourite roles in a Broadway musical." Dylan said, standing up. Finn was staring at Dylan's stomach before looking down to his own.

"I gotta lay off the Sloppy Joes." Finn said and Dylan laughed.

"Come on, man. I may not like you as much as others but as far as glee members go for Brad, you're probably the best pick. Although Jack seems to think differently." Dylan said and Finn let out a little laugh.

"Just work out for about 2 hours a day and eat right, you should be good." Dylan said before putting his shirt back on, grabbing his backpack and leaving.

"2 hours a day?" Finn asked, baffled.

**0000000000**

Dylan wanted to kill Sue Sylvester. In her rewrites, she eliminated Eddie which meant Dylan was only understudying for Finn. And Mike had dropped out as Frank-N-Furter so they couldn't do the show anyway. But apparently she had found a replacement and Dylan couldn't help but laugh at Mr. Schuester's face when Dr Carl Howell aka. The boyfriend of Mr. Schue's ex (who he was still in love with) walked in and said he wanted to audition.

"I don't understand." He said, looking a little intimidated and frightened at the same time.

"Well, you guys have a hole to fill and I'm just trying to help fill it." Carl replied.

"Wanky." Santana said and Dylan kept a laugh in, high-fiving the Cheerio. Mr. Schuester then went on to say he had to try out and then he sang 'Hot Patootie'. Dylan would've been more pissed if Brittany hadn't pulled him out of his seat to dance with her in the number whilst Mitchell was dancing with Santana. Dylan was too into the dancing to really care about what happened next.

Apparently Sue said they needed a Frank-N-Furter, not an Eddie. And Mr. Schuester and Dr. Howell nearly had a beatdown until Mercedes stepped in and volunteered to be Frank-N-Furter. And there was an Eddie and a Frank-N-Furter.

"Wait, wait, wait. We already had an Eddie before you wrote him off. Dylan was going to play him." Mr. Schuester said.

"No, Mr. Schue. It's fine. I guess I can do the underwear scenes for Finn if he doesn't have the confidence and I'll just be in the background. I'll be fine." Dylan said and Mr. Schuester sighed before nodding.

"Fine." He said and everyone applauded.

**0000000000**

The curtains parted for the first dress rehearsal.

"Uh, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, raising his hand. The director along with Miss Pillsbury, who is now costume maker and has done a pretty damn good job with them, looked to Finn.

"I know I'm supposed to be in my underwear for this scene - and I'm totally down with that." Finn said and Dylan rolled his eyes.

"I'd just thought maybe I would save it for the opening if that's okay." Finn then said.

"Well, if you have enough confidence in the opening, Finn that's fine but if you don't now then we'll have Dylan do it seeing as he does have confidence with himself now." Mr. Schuester said and Dylan raised his eyebrows before shrugging and heading onstage, proceeding to put his glasses on.

"Mr. Schuester is that a good idea? I mean, _we_ don't even know if Dylan is comfortable enough in his own body." Rachel said.

"Oh trust me, he is. And he has a reason to. Dude's got serious pecs." Artie said, which Dylan laughed at and he fist bumped the wheelchair-bound boy as the dancer passed him. He then removed his white wife beater, showing his back, stomach, chest and arm muscles which gained wolf whistles from the girls. Rachel just looked on, mouth agape and eyes wide whilst Finn skulked offstage. Dylan just smiled to the girls whilst throwing his wife beater to Brittany, who caught it and grinned before she started hugging it.

"Also, Miss Pillsbury. Is there a way I could…wear like some gold board shorts or something? These are really short. I'm afraid I'm gonna…show off some nuttage." Sam said, walking on. Mitchell then walked on.

"Yeah, these are a little tight, Miss Pillsbury." Mitchell called out.

"Oh, quit your whining." A voice called out and Jack Harmon walked onstage in his Rocky costume.

"These are fine…although I have to admit, they do pinch my twins." Jack then said.

"Well-" Emma said before Will cut her off.

"We can't stop guys. It's a dress rehearsal. We're already behind as it is with the Brad change. Come on, keep going. And…action." Will said before Rachel and Dylan went into 'Sweet Transvestite'. It went pretty damn good until Carl burst in during the wrong scene. Dylan couldn't help but roll his eyes. This just proved that Carl wasn't right for Eddie.

**0000000000**

"_We're still going to perform Rocky Horror. We're just not doing it for an audience. We're doing it for ourselves." Will said and Dylan applauded._

Now as Dylan (dressed as Perry Bedden in the movie) started up 'Time Warp' on his electric guitar on the balcony onstage, he watched as everyone performed below him. He couldn't help but grin as he watched Brittany sing and dance in that Columbia costume. She looked like a dream and red was definitely her color. He should know, he stares at her long enough when she's in the Cheerios uniform.

When the song continued and everyone was stood in a lone at the front, Dylan leapt from the balcony with his black Fender Telecaster in hand and landed on his two feet before dancing around everyone as they sang and danced. When it ended, Dylan was stood at the front as he strummed the last chord and as Mr Schuester rose applauding, everyone stood up, headed to the front and bowed before continuing the next scene.

**0000000000**

**This is a short chapter but it was longer than I expected as I was writing it :P**

'**Never Been Kissed' is quite a big episode for Dylan but not too big. But watch this space anyway :)**

**Reviews are like crack to me. Like Kurt and his makeovers.**


	6. Never Been Kissed

Kurt and Tina were talking about sweater trades with Dylan quietly giggling in the background until he turned his head and heard a clattering noise nearby. His head whipped back around to see Kurt against the lockers while receiving a glare from local Neanderthal Dave Karofsky.  
"Are you okay?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Kurt replied, when he obviously wasn't.

Dylan looked to Kurt with concern before looking back to Karofsky with hellfire lighting up his eyes. Dylan strode past the countertenor and the goth girl, hearing protests from both but they went through one ear and out the other when Dylan grabbed the back of Karofsky's left shoulder and pushed him as hard as he could into the lockers.

"What the hell?" Karofsky yelled while Dylan grabbed the front of the football player's letterman jacket.

"Now you know how it feels being shoved into the lockers. So…how does it feel, _David_? Huh?" Dylan snarled, his face inches away from Karofsky's.

"Get your ballet homo germs away from me, Armstrong. No wonder you play soccer, I bet those ballet classes make your girly legs run faster." Karofsky sneered with a great smirk on his face. Dylan growled before colliding his forehead with Karofsky's, head butting the boy. Karofsky fell to the floor and growled in pain and Dylan was about to hit him before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dylan's head turned sharply before his eyes met Kurt's piercing yet fearful gaze and the fire inside Dylan's blue irises was immediately extinguished.

"Don't." he whispered and Dylan sighed before looking down at Karofsky, who was holding the back of his head. Dylan grabbed the other boy's letterman jacket again and lifted him onto his feet.

"I'm only gonna say this once so listen good, Karofsky: Leave. Kurt. Alone." He said with an icy tone to his voice before pushing him away again and turned his back to Karofsky, walking towards the choir room with Kurt and Tina.

**0000000000**

Mr. Schuester was looking at some sheet music when he saw Dylan, Kurt and Tina enter the room.

"Alright, guys, let's get down to business. First, let's welcome back Noah Puckerman." Will said and most people applauded, apart from Jack and Dylan could've sworn he actually heard him booing.

"Puck, I hope your time in juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong." Mr. Schuester said.

"Are you kidding me? I ruled that place. All I did was lift weight and crack skulls all day." Puck replied.

"Wow, what a catch. Can't believe I ever let you go." Quinn said and Dylan couldn't help but laugh.

"And now drum roll, Finn because I have in my hand, our competition for Sectionals next month. First, the acapella choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers." Will then said and Dylan's eyebrows quirked. Both of his older brothers went to Dalton and the eldest: Eric was in the Warblers when he was there.

_This could be interesting._

But then Dylan promised to make sure that information doesn't get to Jack or else god knows what the prankster will come up with to get any information about the Warblers out of him.

"Okay, hold up, like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head." Santana said and Dylan couldn't help but clench his fists after what happened earlier with Kurt.

"And the other team to beat, the Hipsters, a first year club from the Warren Township Continuing Education Program. Now, they are a Glee club composed entirely of all elderly people getting their high school GEDs." Will said.

"Is that legal?" Rachel asked.

"How are we suppose to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Mercedes added on.

"Are you kidding? Brittle bones. Give one of those old ladies a good luck pat on the rear and it will shatter her pelvis." Puck countered, leading Dylan to repeat his now signature eye roll.

"Moving on, since it seems to get you guys jazzed about Sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second annual boys versus girls tournament. So, split up into two groups and figure out what songs you're going to sing." Mr. Schuester announced and Dylan smiled. This would be his first time in the mash-up competition but Quinn had heard about the whole Vitamin D thing. He felt excited to do it. He had heard Rachel and Jack say something about a mash-up emergency list before something broke his trail of thought:

"Kurt, I'm going to say it again, boy's team."

Dylan turned his head to see Kurt looking to Mr. Schuester before sighing and going over to the boy's team. Dylan concluded that Kurt either was or wanted to be on the girls' team last year.

When Kurt made his way over, Dylan offered him a comforting smile.

"Hey, don't worry. With you, we'll win hands down with your Patti LuPone voice." Dylan said, gently nudging Kurt's shoulder before his smile fell when he saw Kurt wincing in pain.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Dylan said but Kurt raised his hand.

"It's okay. It's just a little bit of pain. Nothing too serious." The Alexander McQueen fanatic said and Dylan sighed before nodding and gently patting Kurt's back before they discussed their mash-up ideas with Sam suggesting an AC/DC medley where Dylan kind of zoned out.

**0000000000**

"Look, I'm not tossing the baby out with the bath water here." Will said.

"I've totally done that." Brittany said almost happily and Dylan smiled before gently squeezing the girl's shoulder.

"We're just making an adjustment. Boys, you are now doing songs traditionally sung by girl groups. And, girls, try some classic rock. Uh, The Who, The Stones. The more opposite your choice, the more points you get." Will then said. Dylan looked to Kurt and smiled and the boy smiled back before turning to the other boys.

"Don't worry, gentlemen. I have this one under control." He said and Dylan let out a little chuckle.

**0000000000**

"Now, obviously for this medley to work, I'm gonna have to sing lead. And of course when you're singing Diana Ross, Bob Mackie-esque marabou feather boas are a must!" Kurt said.

"Isn't this lesson about opposites? I mean, you in a sequined gown and a feather boa is exactly what you'd expect." Artie then said, looking quite worried about what Kurt had suggested.

"Okay, who said anything about a gown?" Kurt reasoned.

"Uh, dude? Make yourself useful by putting "rat poison in old folks' Jell-O or spying on The Garglers." Puck then said.

"The Warblers." Kurt corrected.

"Whatever. You can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in!" Puck said and Dylan looked to Puck with cold eyes. _What is it with the freaking gay jokes? And are they all blind? Can't they see he's hurting?_

"Fine." Kurt said, taking his clipboard and walking out. Dylan stood up and followed Kurt while hearing Jack say: "His ideas? Too easy."

**0000000000**

"Kurt! Wait up!" Dylan called out, running down the corridor. He soon caught up with Kurt, who looked annoyed.

"I'd ask if you're okay but that's stupid." Dylan said but Kurt stepped in.

"No. It's not. In fact, Puckerman just gave me an idea…although that surprises me terribly. Tomorrow, I'm going to Dalton Academy to see what they're up to." Kurt said.

"Well, I'll come with you. I mean I don't think I'd be able to survive Artie's lectures on Star Wars and Puck telling us over and over again his record number of women he slept with in one night if you're not there to talk to." Dylan said and Kurt let out a smile.

"Thanks, Dylan. That's very kind of you. But maybe it's also a chance to get away from what's been happening. And I'll call you when I need picking up." Kurt said and Dylan smiled.

"Okay." Dylan said and they both laughed.

**0000000000**

"Watch and learn, young Jedi in a wheelchair." Puck said before strumming some chords on his guitar.

"This is so…badass. I've never broken the rules like this." Artie said before seeing Dylan about to walk past them.

"Yo, Strong Arm." Artie said, raising his fist that Dylan bumped as he passed them.

"Wanna sing with us? We'll give you a 2% cut of the money we get." Puck said and Dylan quirked his eyebrows again.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't. I just got a text from Kurt. I have to pick him up from Dalton. Apparently he was a bad spy." Dylan said before walking away. The other 2 boys looked to each other and shrugged before singing 'One Love/People Get Ready'.

**0000000000**

"I let bullies chase me away, and it is something I really, really regret." A boy in a Dalton uniform said just as Dylan spotted Kurt.

"Kurt." Dylan called out and Kurt looked to Dylan and smiled before motioning him over. Dylan grinned before walking over.

"Dylan, this is Blaine Anderson: he's a member of the Warblers. Blaine, this is my friend Dylan Armstrong: he's in New Directions with me and probably the only person who really notices the extent of what's been happening." Kurt said and the two boys shook hands.

"My older brother was in the Warblers. Eric Armstrong. Do you recognize that name?" Dylan asked and Blaine nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. He was the first ever Warbler soloist I saw when I looked at schools to come to. He sang 'Ain't No Sunshine'." Blaine said and Dylan nodded at the mention of the song. Eric and Dylan were definitely the singers of the Armstrong family.

"Kurt. We'd better head back. Mr. Schuester doesn't know that you're here and if he finds out then he won't be happy. Especially after the whole Vocal Adrenaline thing I heard about." Dylan said and Kurt nodded before standing up.

"I'll see you soon, Kurt." Blaine said, giving him a friendly pat on the back before shaking hands with Dylan again.

"Nice to meet you, Dylan." the Warbler said and Dylan sent him a warm smile.

"You too, Blaine." Dylan said before the two McKinley boys left the Dalton café.

"Sounds like a cool guy." The blonde said to the brunette, who grinned.

"He is." Kurt replied before reaching Dylan's car.

**0000000000**

"If you don't want my help then fine. You're on your own." Puck said, leaving Artie on his own. Dylan was sat in a nearby booth with his mom and dad and he felt bad for the boy. The blonde had witnessed the whole conversation and saw Brittany flirting with Artie. That made him insanely jealous. In fact, his parents noticed and had asked him what was wrong to which he replied "Nothing" before looking to his hand and seeing a crumpled bread roll that he suddenly wanted to pelt of the wheelchair boy's head. But now that the boy was on his own, Dylan actually felt sympathy for him. Dylan stood up and went over to him.  
"Hey." He said and Artie looked to him and showed a smile.

"Hey." He replied.

"I saw what happened over there. I'm sorry." Dylan then said and Artie sighed.

"It's fine. I should've expected it anyway from Puck." Artie said and Dylan let out a laugh before sighing himself.

"When we've finished our meal, we're taking you home." Dylan said and Artie looked up, looking hopeful.

"Really?" he asked and Dylan smiled, nodding.

"Sure. No one leaves a teammate behind." The blonde said and Artie smiled to him before they did their traditional fist bump.

**0000000000**

The next day, Dylan was walking down the corridor. The girls were scheduled to perform their mash-up today and Dylan was quite excited about it. Quinn had been giving subtle hints (with fear of being hounded by the other girls) but she didn't really care. He just turned the corner when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey." It called out and Dylan turned to see Artie wheeling next to him.

"I wanna say thanks for what happened last night. I wasn't really feeling the short bus home." Artie said and Dylan smiled, patting Artie's shoulder.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Dylan asked before seeing someone walk down towards them. Dylan's heart started beating tenfold. He started to sweat and his mouth grew into a goofy grin. Brittany smiled at the 'love struck' Dylan while being completely oblivious about the 'love struck' part and waved to them. Dylan waved back and let out a little goofy grin as she walked into the choir room. He then looked to Artie who was now scowling at him before he wheeled past into the choir room.

_Oh it's on Wheels._

**0000000000**

The girl's mash-up was amazing and honestly, Dylan had no idea how the boys were going to top it. He had left something in the locker room and headed in to see probably the last thing he was expecting. Jack Harmon out cold on the floor and Kurt standing by a row of lockers looking traumatized.

"What happened?" Dylan asked and all he got was a strangled sob escaping Kurt's mouth. Dylan ran over and wrapped one hand around Kurt's shoulder before sending a group text to the whole club apart from Jack and Kurt.

_Get to locker room. NOW._

They were there in minutes, with Mitchell asking "How did Kurt knock out Jack?" before Dylan, Mitchell, Mike and Puck carried Jack to the nurse's room with the rest of the glee club behind them.

**0000000000**

Soon enough, Jack's eyes fluttered open to see everyone looking down on him.

"I just had the weirdest dream. I was the Tinman in The Wizard of Oz. Rachel, you were the Wicked Witch of the West." He said before his eyes diverted to Finn.

"You were looking for a brain." He then said before looking to Kurt.

"You were Dorothy, which is appropriate considering. And Karofsky, of all people, was the Cowardly Lion. Then a train went into a tunnel. And I heard kissing noises. Then I woke up." Jack said and everyone looked to each other before looking to Jack as if his brain was taken away by HarmCo and replaced with the Yellow Brick Road.

**0000000000**

_Dylan walked around the corner to see Kurt dressed in canary yellow, on the floor against the lockers with his knees tucked into himself. Dylan rushed over and comforted the boy before helping him up._

"_If I see him, Kurt. Just to warn you, I will end up hurting him." Dylan said and Kurt sighed, not answering._

"_Come on. We need to get changed for our amazing mash up as arranged by Mr. Kurt Hummel." Dylan said and Kurt showed a small smile before they walked away._

Now they had finished performing 'Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind' and most of the guys hugged Coach Beiste with the exception of Mitchell who just stood there awkwardly, Jack who actually leapt backwards and Dylan and Kurt who just smiled to each other.

**0000000000**

**Okay, so this is actually shorter than I expected it to be and 'The Substitute' will be quite a short chapter too but I have big things planned for 'Furt' and 'Special Education' so watch this space!**

**I am actually also writing a oneshot that is going to be based around the actors and not the characters. It's an experiment so we'll see how it goes and if it's good enough, I'll post it :)**

"**How many chapter will it take…to get reviews?" Original Song = Best Glee Episode so far**


	7. The Substitute

"Alright guys, um, time to start thinking about song selections." Mr. Schuester said whilst writing 'Sectionals. Gear Up!' on the board. He then turned around and looked at the club. Dylan couldn't help but think that he was looking at them like they were little kids.

"Looking good, Puckerman. Someone's been eating their wheaties." Santana said and Puckerman smirked while kissing his biceps.

"These guns are fully loaded." He said.

"Mr. Schue, I for one think we should use our set list for Sectionals to start exploring the oeuvre of one Bernadette Peters." Rachel then said.

"Someday, I'm going to go to Paris and visit the oeuvre." Brittany then said and Dylan grinned at the Cheerio.

"I just want to dance." Mike said.

"I'm with you there." Dylan added, looking up to Mike.

Mr. Schuester, you look a little green." Mercedes then said and Dylan did notice that he did look a little sick.

"Um, I think I'm going to go see the nurse. But first I feel like I should get you guys a sitter." Mr. Schuester said and Dylan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the club was dismissed.

**0000000000**

"I'm shaking and it's either from low blood sugar or rage. I knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel tried to take over the glee club." Kurt said whilst talking to Mercedes and Dylan and the blonde boy couldn't help but nod, going back to the last glee session that happened an hour before.

**000000000**

_Rachel was facing the board where she wrote 'Me' in big letters before turning to the club._

"_Class, in Mr. Schuester's absence, I would like to go around and ask everyone what solos they would like to hear me perform at Sectionals." She said and Dylan rolled her eyes before a bellowing Santana broke his internal rant about the ever controlling Rachel._

"_Alright, you know, let me at her! Tu eres loca!" the Latina screamed at the girl with Mercedes, Brittany and Dylan holding her back. Dylan could hear Brittany trying to calm Santana down and screaming and he looked to see Jack picking up Rachel in a protective manner and carrying her out of the choir room._

**0000000000**

"I know. Could she at least give people another chance?" Dylan asked and Kurt and Mercedes mumbled in agreement before the soccer player felt something vibrate in his pocket. Dylan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, seeing that a reminder had appeared.

"Damn. I forgot that Coach Donovan was coming in at lunch. He was hired to assess the sports programmes in the school since he is qualified to do that.

"Then why do you have to go?" Mercedes asked.

"He decided to get a quick boxing session with me in because I've got a tournament coming up in a couple of months and he wants me to be in top condition. I have been late for quite a few training sessions too." Dylan said.

"Well have fun." Kurt said and Dylan smirked before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Later, divas." Dylan said before walking out of the cafeteria.

**0000000000**

Dylan was now in the choir room, currently texting his older brother Eric about how New Directions are facing the Warblers at Sectionals.

Eric graduated from Ohio State University but now lives in Alabama, DJing a local radio station as well as being a well known singer on the club circuit.

Eric had actually gone to Dalton and so did Dylan's youngest older brother Nicholas. Back then, his parents could afford the tuition fees but when it was Dylan's turn, they did have enough and Dylan did go for freshman year but he felt like he didn't fit in so he dropped out and he definitely felt like he belonged at McKinley, apart from the excessive bullying. Although he had to admit, the extra IQ points he scored at Dalton had helped him with classes at McKinley.

Dylan felt his phone vibrated and he looked, thinking he got another text from Eric but it was from Kurt.

_Got a new sub. I think people will like her :)_

Dylan looked up to see people messing around.

"Guys. Kurt just text me. He found a sub." He called out and everyone stopped and looked at Dylan.

"Who is it?" Artie asked.

"He didn't tell me. He just thinks people will like them." Dylan replied and Puck went to one of the chairs on the bottom row and pulled a bag from underneath.

"Um…isn't that Jack's bag?" Mitchell asked and Puck nodded.

"He's gotta have it somewhere." The boy with the Mohawk mumbled before pulling a cube from the bag and immediately rubbing it along a spot on the floor. Then Finn walked in.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Kurt got us a substitute so I'm buttering the floor." Puck answered.

"But Sectionals is like two weeks from now." Finn answered back, agitated.

"Dude, relax. We're gonna be fine." Dylan said and Finn sighed before hearing Artie call out to him.

"Hey, gigantor. We're all gonna swap names, yo."

Cue Jack and Rachel walking in.

"Um, did I hear something about a substitute-" Rachel said but slipped on the buttered floor. Dylan's eyes widened as he stifled a laugh.

"Yes! It works. Thanks, Jack Ass." Puck said, handing Jack the cube to which he looked at carefully before his head sharply turned to Puck.

"You took my Extra Slip Grease Butter? Only top pranksters can own this." Jack said, almost disgusted that Puck took it. There would have been a brawl if Rachel hadn't stood up and fixed her hair.

"Well, at least I didn't fall and break my talent. I'm fine." Rachel said, walking past Artie, Mercedes, Dylan and Tina who again subdued laughter.

Just then, a blonde woman walked in. Dylan recognized her. She subbed for his and Kurt's English class last week where she sang 'Conjunction Junction'. '_Why didn't I think of her as a substitiute? Damn Kurt's logical mind!_' Dylan thought just as Miss Holliday slid across the floor with ease.

"Oh, what the hell?" Artie asked, voicing the shock of the club.

"Hola, clase. Nothing says bienvenidos quite like a buttered floor." Miss Holliday said. Cue Kurt entering and slipping on the floor, Dylan not being able to hold his laughter in any longer and Kurt giving him a glare.

"Let's start with some introductions. My name is Holly Holiday. What's yours? Go." Miss Holliday continued, turning to Puck.

"I'm Finn Hudson. I'm quarterback of the football team." The football player answered.

"I'm Rachel Berry. His loud, loud girlfriend." Santana added on.

"I'm Mike Chang." Brittany said, ending the name-swapping abruptly.

"Those aren't your names. You know why I know that?" Holly asked.

"You're psychic." Brittany answered.

"I know this because I recently watched a video of you guys performing at Regionals where you came in last. Maybe it was because the songs were about thirty years old but-" Holly said but Finn interrupted.

"Those songs are classics." He said.

"Those songs are amazing but they sounded like somebody else's favorite songs. Not yours. Just saying." Holly countered and Dylan was a tiny bit creeped out. It was like she _was_ psychic. Dylan thought exactly that when it came to Mr. Schue's song choices. He was a good teacher but he never gives his students free reign.

"She speaks the truth." Brittany said, almost voicing Dylan's thoughts.

"I'm not your average, run of the mill, substitute teacher. I want you guys to do things that you want to do. I want you to have fun in our fabulous but fleeting time together. What do you say we have class outside today?" she then asked and Dylan's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"It's raining outside." Mercedes said.

"Well then let's take a field trip to Taco Bell." Holly then said and Dylan's eyes brightened. '_Now __**that **__is what I call a perfect field trip._'

"Should we toke up some medical grade marijuana? I wish." Holly asked and Dylan laughed with most of the club. Dylan smirked to Kurt, who smiled back but Rachel and Jack had to spoil the fun.

"Okay, no. We can't just goof off all day." Rachel said.

"We have to write a set list for Sectionals." Jack added on.

"You're right. What songs would you like to do?" Holly asked and Dylan's jaw dropped. '_Did she seriously ask that?_'

"Oh, don't get asked that question much, do we?" Holly then asked.

"Miss Holiday is right. Mr. Schuester's set list sometimes seems like he hasn't listened to the radio since the 80s." Kurt then said and Dylan nodded.

"He never listens to what I have to say. I asked him if we could do that new Cee-Lo song and he said no." Puck said.

"Forget You?" Mitchell asked and Puck nodded. Holly's eyes seemed to brighten up at the mention of Cee-Lo.

"Cee-Lo! That's what I'm talking about." She said and Puck's face lifted into almost euphoric.

"Excuse me, what would you know about Cee-Lo? Because you're like forty." Santana said.

"Top 40, sweet cheeks. Hit it!" Holly then countered and the band went into 'Forget You'. Everyone was dancing and singing along…well, except from Jack and Rachel but who was surprised?

**0000000000**

The glee club apart from Rachel was sat in the auditorium, watching Rachel and Miss Holliday perform 'Hot Honey Rag/Nowadays'. He wasn't usually into girls like Rachel but damn! Dylan could not stop staring at her in that dress. And she was actually a really, really good dancer. And the part with the machine guns and the exploding wall, Dylan was amazed. She certainly knew what she was doing didn't she?

Afterwards, Dylan was about to head out when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Dylan. I wanna talk to you for a second." Miss Holliday called out and Dylan looked surprised yet headed back down to the stage.

"What's up, Miss Holliday?" Dylan asked.

"I noticed you play guitar." Holly said.

"When did you notice that?" Dylan asked again.

"When you were in here playing the vocal part of 'Bleeding Love' entirely on guitar yesterday." Holly then said and Dylan laughed. He was bored.

"Anyway, I've also noticed you don't really play it that often. How come?" Holly asked.

"I have wanted to play some guitar based songs and there's this one song that I've always wanted to do but Mr. Schue shoots me down." Dylan says.

"Well, what do you ask?" Holly asks.

**0000000000**

"_Mr. Schue? Can I do an unusual song that is kinda out of my comfort zone but is a favourite of mine? And it has a killer guitar line." Dylan asked._

"_No." he said before turning to the club._

"_Alright, Finn and Rachel. Lead us into the one Journey song we haven't done yet." Mr. Schue said._

**0000000000**

"Not to fear, Mr Muscle. You are doing it in glee club." Miss Holliday then said and Dylan smiled.

"Thanks, Miss H." Dylan said and Holly smiled.

**0000000000**

After Jack performed Clay Aiken's 'No More Sad Songs', Dylan retrieved his guitar and stood in the centre of the floor. He counted the band in before the song started. He played his acoustic guitar for a few bars and began to sing.

_Please could you stop the noise, I'm trying to get some rest_

_From all the unborn chicken voices in my head_

_What's that...?_

_What's that...?_

_When I am king, you will be first against the wall_

_With your opinion which is of no consequence at all_

_What's that...?_

_What's that...?_

_Ambition makes you look pretty ugly_

_Kicking and squealing gucci little piggy_

_You don't remember_

_You don't remember_

_Why don't you remember my name?_

_Off with his head, man_

_Off with his head, man_

_Why don't you remember my name?_

_Rain down, rain down_

_Come on rain down on me_

_From a great height_

_From a great height... height..._

_Rain down, rain down_

_Come on rain down on me_

_From a great height_

_From a great height... height..._

_Rain down, rain down_

_Come on rain down on me _

_That's it, sir_

_You're leaving_

_The crackle of pigskin_

_The dust and the screaming_

_The yuppies networking_

_The panic, the vomit_

_The panic, the vomit_

_God loves his children, God loves his children_

_Ooooh, yeah_

Dylan strummed the last chord and stopped it a beat later, receiving loud applause from everyone in the choir room and he smiled and bowed before pointing to Miss Holliday in thanks, applauding her.

**0000000000**

"_When is this song from?" Sam asked._

"_Well, the movie opened in 1952. But but but, it's really timeless." Mr. Schue answered as if creating a compromise._

But thanks to Miss Holliday's help, they performed a killer mash-up of Singin' In The Rain and Umbrella by Rihanna. This had to be one of Dylan's favourite songs the club has performed. And what made it better was that when everyone was split up into pairs, Dylan was with Brittany and they had a lot of fun splashing each other with the water. Although Brittany did get some in Dylan's eye and that ended up with them wrestling on the floor with Santana and Puck wolf whistling and making jokes and Artie glaring evilly at the dancer. But the song went well and Dylan knew that their competitors at Sectionals were in for a surprise.

**0000000000**

**The song used is 'Paranoid Android' by Radiohead but I want to use a Kris Allen live version. There is a link below (just remove the spaces).**

www . youtube . com / watch?v=2ntqRyV7Fd8

**Again this chapter is short but it was longer than I expected. And the next chapter should be longer or I'm not doing my job right :P**

**With the next episode Furt being very Kurt centric, Dylan is bound to be close behind. And there are many things planned for him when we get there :)**


	8. Furt

**I'd just like to say something I forgot to add on at the end of The Substitute. Young Dylan was played by Maxwell Perry Cotton. Okay, on with the chapter :)**

**0000000000**

"Long story short. You're having a glee wedding." Kurt said just as Dylan walked down the corridor. The blonde boy spotted Kurt and smiled before heading over.

"Hey, Kurt." He said before spotting Carole and Burt. He greeted them politely before turning back to Kurt.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"My dad and Carole are getting married." Kurt answered, cheerfully and Dylan smiled before turning back to the parents.

"Congratulations, guys." He said happily, shaking Burt's hand. Burt had a surprisingly big grin on his face.

"Thanks. And considering the glee club is the band, you're invited with the others from New Directions." Carole said and Dylan smiled.

"Thank you. The only wedding I went to was my parents and I was 8 months old." Dylan said and Kurt smiled.

"I promise to make this a wedding no one will forget." Kurt said and Dylan grinned.

"I can count on you Kurt but if I have any ideas can I run them by you?" Dylan then asked and Kurt matched Dylan's grin.

"Of course." Kurt said and the blonde smiled before checking his watch.

"Gotta get to Spanish. I'll text you when I think of some ideas." Dylan said before jogging off, hearing a 'bye' from Kurt as he rounded the corner.

**0000000000**

Dylan was sat in his room, a Macbook Air on his lap as he reached for a can of Mountain Dew. He was looking through YouTube videos, typing in wedding dance on the search bar when one caught his eye: JK Wedding Entrance Dance. Intrigued, Dylan clicked on it and watched. It was just two guys stood at the door of a church but as soon as Chris Brown's 'Forever' blared through the church, it's like something erupts in them and they start dancing. By the end, Dylan was wiping away tears of laughter. But the idea was genius. Just people dancing up the aisle, including the bride and the groom.

After the tears had subsided and he had calmed down, he got his phone out and immediately sent a message to Kurt.

_Idea! Look at this video on YouTube. It's called JK Wedding Entrance Dance. It's awesome and we have to get that into our routine. Obvs _

_we have to choreograph it and pick our own song but if it's done on time, it will be incredible. Whataya think?_

Dylan sent it before going through song selections. He went through about 4 songs before a reply was sent through. Dylan opened it.

_Ok, tht is genius. We need to do tht! I'm puttin u in charge of choreography. We just need a song…_

Dylan smiled before reaching for a small silver remote on his bedside desk and pressing play, his silver iPod classic playing on his speakers at the other end of his bedroom. Dylan was thinking about songs that could be used when his ears recognised the drum beat and glockenspiel opening of the first song that played on his iPod. He couldn't help but grin before picking up his phone.

_I think I have the perfect one :)_

Just as he sent the text, his phone rang. He expected it to be Kurt being all excited about his song choice but looking at the caller ID, Dylan saw that it was Quinn. Curious as to why she would ring, he picked up.

"Hello?" Dylan asked, making sure that no one had stolen Quinn's phone, taken her hostage and now wants a ransom.

"_Dylan?" _the unmistakable voice of Quinn Fabray said and Dylan grinned a little.

"What's up, Quinn?" Dylan asked.

"_Nothing. Apart from the fact that Sam basically proposed to me." _Quinn said nonchalantly. Dylan's eyes widened and he internally thanked his thirst for not telling him to drink his Mountain Dew just as the blonde Cheerio rang.

"W-w-what? How long has he known you? You – wait…you didn't say yes did you?" Dylan asked, wary.

"_No! It wasn't an engagement ring. It was a promise ring. And he promised me everything a guy would ever give you that was good. I said no because I feel like my relationship with him it's…it's going too fast."_ Quinn said and Dylan sighed.

"Look…no matter how creeped out I am that it seemed like an actual proposal, he seems like a nice guy Quinn. And he really cares about you. So no matter how cheesy this sounds…you should listen to your heart. And take your time with it. If it feels like it's going too fast then you need some time to breathe and to think." Dylan said and he could feel Quinn smile on the other end of the phone.

"_Thanks." _Quinn said and Dylan smiled with the girl.

"No problem, Quinnie. Now I gotta sleep. Me and Kurt are going to do this big wedding number for the Hummel-Hudson wedding." Dylan said and he heard Quinn let out a soft laugh.

"_Alright. See you tomorrow Wade Robson." _Quinn said, making Dylan let out a laugh.

"Night, Dolly Parton." Dylan said, hanging up before Quinn got another word in.

**0000000000**

The next day, Dylan was walking to the library when he saw someone facing Kurt, holding the wedding cake centrepiece. The obvious taunting voice of Karofsky ran through Dylan's ears and he walked away while putting the centrepiece on his pocket, leaving Kurt looking absolutely terrified. Something bubbled inside Dylan and he sprinted towards Karofsky. Grabbing the football player by the shoulders, Dylan pulled him to the floor and grabbed his jacket.

"I warned you Karofsky!" Dylan roared before raining punches down on the Neanderthal. Dylan didn't care whether it was his face or his body. He just wanted Karofsky to pay for messing with Kurt. He heard Kurt yelling at him to stop but Dylan always had this anger problem. He tended to bottle his emotions until they boiled over and he completely saw red. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach and pull him back.

"Will you just calm down?" The voice of Will Schuester firmly asked in Dylan's ear and he stopped but not before landing a kick to where it _really _hurt. And then he was frogmarched to the principal's office.

**0000000000**

"Lady. I can't suspend a student because he scares you. High school is a dry run for the rest of your life." Principal Sylvester said and Dylan sighed angrily.

"It's rough. People can be mean." She then finished and Dylan looked to Principal.

"That's your advice? That's all you have to say?" Mr. Schuester asked before she went into this story about her being bullied her entire life. Dylan could see that Kurt was progressively getting more upset with every sentence that passed and his fists were clenching. Kurt then replied when he said it was the fear that was the worst and that no one knew what Karofsky is capable of. Mr. Schuester asked what he meant before Kurt answered.

"Nothing. Maybe I'm overreacting." He said before Dylan decided to include himself.

"Principal Sylvester, he is terrifying Kurt. He's not himself anymore. And even if he's not physically harassing Kurt he's still verbally abusing him because of the gay jokes; and not in a humorous way. I was afraid that he would go back and do more than just terrify him so much that he doesn't feel a part of this school anymore. That's why I protect him and that's why I lashed out at Karofsky earlier. Kurt's right, he is capable of anything." Dylan said.

"Lady, this kid lays a finger on you, you come straight to me and I will expel him faster than a Thai takeout place can read back your delivery order. Okay? But until that happens – and I'm genuinely sorry to say this – there's nothing legally I and the school board can do." Sue said and Dylan sighed before looking to Kurt.

"And as for you, Blondie. I was originally thinking on suspending you. But seeing as you did it to help another student I shall let you off with a warning. But get one more warning and you will be expelled." Sue said to Dylan and he nodded solemnly.

"Come on Kurt, Dylan. We're gonna be late for rehearsal." Will said and Dylan stood up, immediately storming out of the Principal's office and going into the choir room and sitting down next to Quinn, brushing off any questions asked.

**0000000000**

Dylan had heard about what Mike and Artie were going to do from Brittany and Dylan immediately said he'd be there to support him and he had soccer practise so he'd run down then. But Coach Rendell kept him back for discussing their next exhibition match and he had to sprint back to be there to support the guys. He was running when he heard a confrontation in the boy's locker room. He barged in just as soon as Artie finished saying something.

"Yeah, we're done talking about this. Just back off alright?" Mike asked, heatedly.

"Look, you back off!" Karofsky snarled and Dylan just saw Mike fall back into Artie when Dylan lunged for him again. This time, he knew Sam was helping and they got a few good shots in but Karofsky managed to hit Sam in the eye and on Dylan's nose, which was now bust open. It would've gotten worse if Coach Beiste hadn't stepped in and asked what was going on but no one answered so she just dismissed everyone.

**0000000000**

Dylan was holding a cloth around his nose to stop the blood flow.

"Dude was a wild animal." Mike said.

"A manimal." Artie added on.

"I'm so turned on by you right now." Brittany said to Artie and Dylan sighed. He hated feeling too jealous that it added pain to his already bleeding nose.

"How bad does it look?" he heard Sam ask and Quinn reply with: "it's pretty hot actually."

"You've no idea how hard it was for me not to jump into that beatdown." Puck said and Dylan couldn't help but feel for Puck. It looked like he didn't care when he really did, he just didn't want to mess up his probation from juvie.

"Where were you, Finn?" Santana asked and Dylan noticed for the first time that Finn wasn't there. He wasn't surprised. Finn only cared about status and girls.

"I was still out on the field okay? I totally would've given him a beatdown if I'd been there though." He said, trying to cover it up. '_Liar_' Dylan thought before Mercedes spoke up.

"The fact is, it shouldn't have gone down without you, Finn. You should've been leading the charge." She said and that smirk was wiped off his face instantly.

"Lay off Finn, everyone. It's not his problem. It's none of your problems actually. But thank you for what you did." Kurt said to everyone, speaking up for the first time.

"Especially Sam and Dylan." Kurt added on and Dylan smiled through his cloth covered face.

"Serious, the epitomes of a leader." Mike said and Dylan turned his smiling face to Mike. Cue Mr. Schue asking what was going on and what happened to Sam and Dylan.

"They stood up to Karofsky." Quinn answered.

"All the guys did. Well…not Finn." Tina said. '_Coward_' Dylan thought. Will then asked if he needed to talk to Principal Sylvester.

"No. I got in a few good licks too, so I guess we'll call it even." Sam said.

"And if Dylan gets another warning from the Principal, he'll be expelled." Brittany said and Dylan turned to the Cheerio, smiling at the girl who smiled back, leaving Artie scowling behind his bruised skin.

"Maybe this will send a warning to Karofsky, telling him to back off Kurt." Sam said before Mr. Schue checked on Kurt who nodded.

"Alright, guys. Let's take our places. We've got a wedding to prepare for." Will said and Dylan stood up, putting the bloodstained cloth down and heading to the piano when someone was stood by the door.

It was a man, about 5'8" with short brown hair with blonde highlights. He was wearing a red and black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top, dark blue baggy jeans and black lace-up Vans. Dylan's eyes and jaw widened in shock at the presence of the man.

"Eric?" Dylan asked and the man smiled.

"Sup, little bro?" Eric asked back and Dylan ran towards his older brother, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan asked.

"I'm in town on a visit for a few weeks with Andrew. I thought 'I haven't seen my bro in weeks' and here I am." Eric said and Dylan laughed before hugging him again before turning to the glee kids, who looked confused.

"Guys, this is Eric. He's my older brother." Dylan said and everyone broke into greeting. Eric smiled and waved before turning back to his brother.

"Dude, what happened to your nose?" he asked and Dylan put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to prepare for my friend Kurt's dad's wedding to my…colleague's mom." Dylan said, seeing a scowl appear on Finn's face. Dylan smirked at this before his eyes lit up.

"Dude, you've gotta perform at the wedding!" Dylan said and Eric grinned. Dylan then turned to Kurt.

"Please, Kurt?" Dylan asked and Kurt smiled.

"Of course." Kurt said and Dylan's face nearly split in two with the grin that was produced on his face.

**0000000000**

At St Cecelia's church, all of the guests were sat down ready for the wedding to start. Everyone was chattering when Dylan ran in, going into back handsprings up the aisle while everyone watched in awe at the boy's athletic ability…in a tuxedo nonetheless.

When he got to the end, he landed with a backflip on his feet and straightened his tie out before turning to the band.

"Hit it!" he called out and the 'Marry You' number sprang to life with everyone joining in.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl_

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Dylan couldn't help but smile at how the number turned out. It was perfect. He looked to Eric, now donned in a black suit with white piping, applauding wildly and smiling to his little brother. Dylan smiled before listening to the vows, exchanging glances with Kurt and Eric during them. And then it was time for the reception.

**0000000000**

Jack was up first, singing 'Haven't Met You Yet' and receiving applause from everyone. Then the name Eric Armstrong was called and the man made his way to the stage.

"I'm singing a little request from the groom over there and put my own spin on it. I hope you guys like it." Eric said before beatboxing the start, as if he was putting a record onto a machine and with the drum beats in, he started.

_Shot through the heart,_

_And you're to blame_

_Darling you give love_

_A bad name_

_An angel's smile is what you sell,_

_You promised me heaven,_

_And put me through hell._

_Chains of love got a hold on me,_

_When passion's a prison,_

_You can't break free_

_Oh… You're a loaded gun… Yeah…_

_Oh… There's nowhere to run,_

_No one can save me,_

_The damage is done!_

_Shot through the heart,_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

_You give love a bad name_

_Paint your smile on your lips_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips_

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Oh… You're a loaded gun… Yeah…_

_Oh… There's nowhere to run,_

_No one can save me,_

_The damage is done!_

_Shot through the heart,_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game._

_You give love a bad name,_

_You give love…_

_Shot through the heart,_

_And you're to blame_

_Darling, you give love a bad name._

_I play my part and you play your game._

_You give love a bad name, (Bad name)_

_You give love a bad name!_

_You give love a bad bad name!_

_A bad name._

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love…a bad name_

The performance was met with wild applause from everyone, including Dylan who stood up for his brother. Eric smiled to his brother before turning to the microphone.

"Thank you. And now I'd like to introduce my younger brother: Dylan Armstrong." Eric said and Dylan stood up and headed to the stage, hugging his brother along the way before speaking into the microphone.

"No one actually requested this so I'm really worried." Dylan said, gaining laughs from most people.

"But I hope you enjoy it." Dylan then said before grabbing a fedora from the trumpet player, putting it on and as the song started, hearing the introduction and on his cue Dylan began to sing.

_Bewitched, bewitched, you've got me in your spell_

_Bewitched, bewitched, you know your craft so well_

_Before I knew what you were doing I looked in your eyes_

_That brand of woo that you've been brew-in' took me by surprise_

_You witch, you witch, one thing that's for sure,_

_That stuff you pitch - just hasn't got a cure_

_My heart was under lock and key, but somehow it got unhitched_

_I never thought my heart could be had_

_But now I'm caught and I'm kind of glad to be bewitched_

_Hey!_

_Bewitched-witched_

_Oh, my heart was under lock and key, but somehow it got unhitched_

_I never thought my heart could be had_

_But now I'm caught and I'm kind of glad to you_

_You do!_

_That crazy badoo_

_And I'm_

_Bewitched by you_

"Thank you." Dylan said, smiling with applause breaking out when he finished and he took off his fedora and threw it in the audience, Brittany catching it and putting it on to Artie's annoyance. Then Will sang 'Sway', Finn gave a speech and they performed 'Just The Way You Are'. One more Bruno Mars song and it would be like a tribute concert for him.

**0000000000**

The Monday after, the club were still talking about the wedding when Kurt entered. Mr. Schuester said that he had an idea for a solo that Kurt could perform at Sectionals. Even Rachel and Jack looked fine with that when Kurt said he wanted to make an announcement. He then turned to the club and took a deep breath before speaking.

"First, I wanted to thank everyone for what you did at my dad's wedding, especially Finn. It's nice to know I have great friends as well as a true brother." Kurt said and Dylan cracked a smile for Finn. He really got a kick up the ass after what happened with him and Sam during their bust up with Karofsky. And Dylan was starting to slowly warm up to the quarterback.

"Which is why it's so hard for me to leave."

Everything in Dylan froze as his eye's widened at Kurt's announcement.

"What do you mean leave?" Quinn asked before Dylan announced he was transferring to Dalton Academy…immediately before saying that his parents were using their honeymoon money for tuition fees. Tina started to protest before Finn stood up.

"What the hell dude? How about you talk with me about this first?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry Finn but there's nothing to talk about. Karofsky's coming back tomorrow so that means I won't be." Kurt answered before Sam and Puck went on about protecting him or something about the secret service but Dylan wasn't paying that much attention to them. He was too in shock. Kurt then said something about a zero-tolerance no bullying policy.

"Does this mean you're going to be competing against us at Sectionals?" Rachel asked and Dylan sighed. Mercedes then stood up.

"Kurt…" she started but he left the room without looking back, leaving everyone flabbergasted. Well, except Jack who ran after Kurt but Dylan just sat there, having not moved since Kurt came in but his expressions going from happy to shock.

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars, 'You Give Love A Bad Name' by Bon Jovi (the Blake Lewis version) and 'Bewitched' by Steve Lawrence (the Olly Murs).**

**So, yeah. Eric has been introduced and is played by American Idol contestant Blake Lewis. He shall be in the next chapter too. Which should be awesome because I have a hell of a lot planned for Dylan :)**

**And the proposed oneshot about the **_**actors**_** should be posted by the end of the week**

**Feel free to review**


	9. Special Education

Dylan was talking with Quinn, Sam and Mitchell when Mr. Schuester came in. Rachel stood up.

"Mr. Schuester? I have an announcement. I have selected the perfect moving ballad for Finn and I to sing to launch our performance at Sectionals." Rachel said but Mr. Schuester raised a hand.

"Me first." He said and Rachel sat down.

"Two things. First: our competition at Sectionals are your classic stool choirs. Great voices but they don't move. Now, if we're gonna beat them we have to what they can't: dance." the director then said before stepping forward.

"Which is why I've decided to feature Brittany and Mike Chang's sweet moves in our performance." Mr. Schuester finished and Dylan turned to Brittany with a bright smile on his face. Brittany was looking straight back at Dylan with a mirrored smile but then Rachel decided to butt in.

"Wait, they're going to dance in front of me while I sing my solo?" Rachel asked, confused.

"You're not getting a solo, Rachel." Mr. Schuester answered and Dylan had to try hard to keep the laughter in when he saw Rachel's expression. Mercedes then asked what song she was going to sing.

"I was thinking that the winners of our duets competition would take the lead." Mr. Schuester answered while pointing to Quinn and Sam and Dylan turned to Quinn, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ken and Barbie? A-a-are you trying to throw this?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"You used to be just sort of unlikeable, but now I feel like punching you _every _time you open your mouth." Quinn answered and Dylan smirked at Quinn who grinned back.

"Okay, I have talked the talk about everyone in here feeling special for over a year now. But I haven't walked the walk. We have a lot of talent here and I'm gonna highlight it." Mr. Schuester said and Dylan nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I watched videos of you guys at Sectionals and Regionals last year and I noticed that the majority of the solos went to Rachel and Finn. A show choir is not just two people. And there is so much talent here that is underappreciated that we need to show it." Dylan said and most people agreed apart from Finn who was stone-faced and Rachel who looked horrified.

Rachel had then whispered something to Finn who said something about not taking the star quarterback out before the big game.

"Easy to say when you're the star quarterback." Tina said.

"Yeah, just because you're co-captain doesn't make you the best sing here." Dylan added on, starting to get annoyed.

"Look, this isn't just about me; it's about the team." Finn shot back. Dylan was about to bite back but Santana got there first.

"You are such a hypocrite!" she said, sounding extremely pissed and Dylan couldn't blame her. He was sure pretty much everyone in the choir room was sick of them stealing the limelight.

"Like you even know what that means." Rachel replied for her boyfriend.

"It means your boyfriend is full of crap, hobbit." Santana blasted back. Rachel sharply turned to face Santana and stood up and she said something about how Santana has been on Rachel's case ever since the wedding and Finn tried to calm Rachel down but then Santana dropped the bomb: "Oh really? 'Cause that's not what you thought last year in that motel room."

When Santana said this, Dylan's eyes widened and jaw dropped. '_This wasn't going to go down well_' Dylan thought.

Rachel looked absolutely devastated as Santana explained that Finn had sex with Santana last year. Then Mr. Schuester abruptly ended the discussion before it got even more out of hand and rehearsal started.

**0000000000**

Dylan was retrieving his stuff from his locker and putting it into his bag. He shut the locker door and turned to see Quinn Fabray standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Miss Sectionals Spotlight." Dylan said and Quinn's grin grew whilst smacking Dylan across the shoulder.

"Aren't you going to Sam's to practise?" Dylan then asked and Quinn nodded.

"We're going to do '(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'." The Cheerio then said and Dylan nodded.

"Ah, the Dirty Dancing classic. That's sure to get the crowd going." Dylan replied and Quinn laughed. They then started their journey towards the school doors.

"What about Brittany and Mike? I'm sure they're going to kill it." Quinn said and Dylan smiled but Quinn noticed it wasn't a usual bright Dylan smile. It was almost sort of broken.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked. Dylan looked to Quinn.

"Nothing." Dylan answered and Quinn gave the boy a look before he sighed.

"I just…I would really like to perform at Sectionals, you know. Show off my dancing skills." Dylan said and Quinn started to giggle. Dylan just looked to Quinn in confusion.

"What?" he asked confused and the girl just continued to giggle.

"You're funny." Quinn then said before walking away. Dylan just sighed and raised his arms in confusion before walking towards the doors.

**0000000000**

Dylan was at the Johnny Donovan gym, wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and white sneakers. His boxing glove clad hands collided with the speed bag with velocity and precision and he went on for about 5 more seconds before giving it one final punch, so hard that it slammed into the ceiling above. Dylan then stopped and turned to retrieve his towel from the side of the boxing ring situated in the middle of the gym. The blonde boy dabbed his head and wiped his chest and stomach that glistened with sweat before retrieving his orange flavoured Powerade and taking a swig. He then checked his pulse before seeing a silhouette about 10 meters away from him. He smirked before taking another drink from his Powerade bottle.

"Spying?" he asked as the figure of Johnny Donovan came into view.

"Since I am your coach, I believe I have rights." The boxing coach said with a smile on his face. Dylan smirked before dabbing his forehead again with the towel.

"You seemed a little off today. Is everything alright?" Coach Donovan then asked. Dylan sighed.

"It's a glee club thing." Dylan asked and Johnny nodded.

"Still wanna talk about it? I know your parents aren't the easiest people to talk to. I should know: your dad's my best friend." Coach Donovan then said and Dylan sighed again before turning back to the older man.

"It's just…there's this competition coming up and there are these 2 people who get a dance solo and they are talented kids. It's just-" Dylan started before Johnny finished his sentence: "you want a chance to shine?"

Dylan nodded before feeling the 6'5" man pat him on the shoulder.

"What have your dad, your mom and I always told you? If you want something so bad, fight for it. We never taught you to give up easily and we don't want you to start now. I've seen you dance at competitions and you're a talented kid. We both know you have the talent. You just need the confidence." Coach Donovan said and Dylan smiled.

"Thanks, 'Uncle John'." Dylan said before hugging Coach Donovan.

"Come on then, you've got a match with Harry Gregory next week and he can throwdown some fast ones." Johnny then said and Dylan smiled before walking over to the speed bag.

**0000000000**

After glee club was dismissed, where Lauren Zizes joined to even out the numbers a little bit, Dylan was at his locker. He was going to ask Mr. Schuester about him possibly having a dancing spot for Regionals but then he realised he didn't really have a routine planned out so he planned on choreographing one after school and showing it the next day.

Dylan was retrieving his books when he heard Tina and Artie having a conversation.

"Mike Chang likes cheerleaders. You of all people should know: he's having an affair with Brittany."

Dylan really can't remember what happened to his locker as he stormed off to find Mike after that sentence came out of Tina's mouth but he was sure one of the hinges snapped when it collided with his shoulder.

He searched everywhere until he saw him hugging Brittany and she headed down the road. Dylan ran over and grabbed Mike's shoulder, forcing the Asian boy to turn and face him.

"Listen Chang and listen good. You're not the only dancer in the club who wants a chance to shine. And since I actually like to play _fair_, I'm gonna kick your ass in a dance-off. The winner dances with Brittany at Sectionals." Dylan said, with fire in his eyes and Mike looked a little taken aback at first before a similar fire burned in his brown eyes.

"Alright. But under one condition…I pick the song." Mike said and Dylan gave a brief nod.

"Wednesday. Glee." Mike said and the upper lip of Dylan's mouth rose vibrated in a snarl.

"Bring it on." He growled before both boys turned on their heels and stormed off.

**0000000000**

That Thursday in glee, everyone knew about the dance-off and people definitely had their sides. Santana, Finn, Puck and Sam were crowded around Mike while Quinn, Mitchell and Mercedes were with Dylan. Jack, Rachel, Brittany, Tina and Artie were just sat in the middle, watching the stare down the 2 boys were locked in. And Mr. Schuester decided to walk in just then.

"Alright, guys. It's time for our first ever dance-off. Remember, if you mess up you automatically forfeit." Mr. Schuester said before turning to Mike.

"Mike Chang. The floor is yours." Mr. Schuester said before sitting down and Mike took to the stage before dancing an eye popping routine to Mike Posner's 'Cooler Than Me'. Dylan watched as Mike danced, giving Dylan a few dirty looks along the way. He didn't mess up once and admittedly that frightened Dylan. But he kept it to the back of his mind as applause for Mike rose through the auditorium. He then sat down and Mr. Schuester called Dylan up. Stood in the centre of the stage, the music started and Dylan started contorting his body with the music in his contemporary style. He could hear clapping along as Dylan continued with his dance and it was going great.

Dylan was about to finish off with a frontflip over a chair and with his running start, he propelled himself over but his forehead collided with the seat and he went tumbling down. Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany and Mr. Schuester rushed beside him as the blonde boy lay there with a small river of blood flowing from the top of his head.

"Dylan? Dylan, can you hear me?" Mr. Schuester called as Quinn and Brittany crouched on either side of the boy, both of the girls looking worried. But then Dylan stirred and he slowly sat up. Mitchell then appeared with a damp cloth and Mr. Schuester took it off the boy before resting it against his forehead.

"We'd better get you to the nurse." Mr. Schuester then said before helping him up with Mitchell.

"Hey, Chang." Dylan whispered as they went past the rest of the club. Mike just looked to Dylan as the blonde smiled.

"Congratulations." He said and Mike just gave a nod in thanks before Dylan was taken to the nurse's office.

**0000000000**

Eric came and picked Dylan up from school and when they got home, Eric helped Dylan into the living room and onto the sofa. He was still a little dazed from what happened but he wasn't delusional or anything.

"There you go, Evel Knieval." Eric said after Dylan sat on the sofa. Dylan held the same cloth from before against his wound. Eric went out of the living room and came back about half a minute later with a new cloth and a glass of iced water. He then sat down next to his younger brother and handed him the cloth and water, Dylan sipping at the water and swapping the bloodstained cloth for a new one.

"Never try something like that again." Eric said, rubbing Dylan's back to which the blonde boy nodded.

"I guess I just wanted to dance with Brittany." Dylan said and Eric's mouth broke out into a grin.  
"Looks like my little brother is in love. Is it that blonde cheerleader?" the older boy then asked. Dylan looked to Eric.

"Which one?" Dylan asked with a smile on his face.

"The one that hangs around with the Justin Bieber wannabe." Eric asked and Dylan shook his head.

"That's Quinn. I'm talking about the one that hangs around the one in the wheelchair." Dylan said and Eric nodded in realisation.

"And how much do you want to be with her?" Eric then asked. Dylan sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I feel like I revolve around her. When I see her, I feel like my whole life is complete. And whenever I see her with the kid in the wheelchair, I…I feel like my heart is glass and someone just through a brick through it." Dylan said and Eric smiled.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" the brunette boy asked and Dylan nodded.

"Well, if you want her so much then you have to fight for her." Eric said and Dylan laughed.

"That's what 'Uncle John' said." The blonde boy said and Eric smiled.

"Well, he's right. You have a lion's heart, Dyl. Let it roar." The older boy said and Dylan sighed.  
"You are such a cheeseball." The dancer said and Eric laughed before they hugged.

**0000000000**

Quinn Fabray felt great. She was doing a duet with Sam for Sectionals; she knocked Rachel Berry off of the podium and everything was going her way. But one thing clouded her mind: she hadn't seen Dylan all day and she was worried about him. After what happened yesterday with the dance-off and Dylan's accident, she was worried he might not make it to Sectionals.

But her trail of thought was broken by hearing soft guitar strumming. It was familiar and as she walked on, she recognized it as 'Gravity' by Shawn McDonald, a favourite of hers. She kept on walking until she reached the main entrance to the auditorium. And at the top of the stairs, right in her line of sight was Dylan Armstrong. She watched with awe as the young man was dancing elegantly around the stage like a gazelle. And Quinn couldn't feel nerves radiating from him like she could with the freshmen whenever she walked past them in the hallway. And right then, she knew what she had to do. Turning abruptly on her heel, she started the journey towards her destination.

**0000000000**

Mr. Schuester was marking term papers in his office when he heard the door slam open and footsteps marching towards him.

"Mr. Schuester. We need to talk." The unmistakable voice of Quinn Fabray rang throughout the room. Will looked up and saw that Quinn had an almost deathly serious look on her face so he put his pen down.

"Yes, Quinn?" he asked.

"You need to give Dylan another chance in the dance-off." Quinn said and Will's eyes widened and he let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I can't. Rules are rules. Dylan made a mistake and Mike won." Will said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"But he had an unfair advantage. _Mike _chose the song and that made Dylan under pressure to beat him. He needs another chance." Quinn said and Will was about to reply when both he and Quinn felt more presences in the room. They turned to see Jack Harmon and Rachel stood at Will's door.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Mr. Schuester isn't giving Dylan another chance to show his dancing." Quinn said.

"Quinn. I'm sorry but my hands are tied. Mike was clearly the better dancer." Will said.

"Actually, Mr. Schuester…Quinn is right." Jack said and Rachel, Quinn and Will turned to Jack with wide eyes. Jack just shrugged before explaining.

"Happy Feet has some happy feet. Me and Rachel saw him dancing in the auditorium a few weeks ago. He is talented and he has to be talented for me to say that he's talented." Jack said and Rachel nodded.

"I agree. His dancing was incredible when we saw him. He just needs his own music." Rachel said and Will sighed. Having three of his best performers agreeing on one thing was one thing, but having Jack, Rachel _and _Quinn all agree on one subject is a different thing altogether. And it was definitely something worth considering.

"Alright. Alright. Tell Dylan to have something prepared for tomorrow." Will said to Quinn, who gave a satisfied smirk before walking out. Will then looked to Jack and Rachel.

"What are you two still doing here?" Will asked.

"I'm practicing my parts for the duet with Bambi. I'm the only one who gets to represent talent in this club at Sectionals so I'm going to highlight it against my better judgement." Jack replied and Will's eyes just widened before the egos walked away.

**0000000000**

Dylan wasn't sure who did it or how they did it but he got another chance at a dance-off. And he got to pick his own music. He decided on something quite popular but still something he was comfortable dancing with so he settled on 'Harder To Breathe' by Maroon 5. Once everyone was settled, Mr. Schuester came in and Mike went first, dancing to 'Rude Boy' by Rihanna. It was good but not as good as his first time. Then it was Dylan's turn and he got through the routine with no mistakes.

Once he was sat down, the rest of the club took their votes and Mr. Schuester counted while Dylan smiled at Quinn and Mercedes who were sat beside him. Mr. Schuester then turned to the group.

"Alright. The winner…by 5 votes…is…Dylan!" Mr. Schuester announced and Dylan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. '_No freaking way!_' his mind said as the club applauded him. He was then enveloped in a tight hug from Brittany to which Dylan could only laugh at before they both grinned at each other. '_This should be good' _Dylan thought with a beaming smile on his face.

**0000000000**

Sectionals was here. It was now or never. After Brittany ran through the choreography with Dylan and he knew it frontwards and backwards, they ran through it with the full setlist and it looked incredible.

Dylan was sat at the mini bar, drinking a cup of iced water when a familiar voice broke him from his daydream.

"Well, well, well." It said and Dylan turned to see Kurt Hummel stood there with a smile on his face. Dylan grinned and pulled Kurt into a tight embrace.

"How are you?" Dylan asked and Kurt smiled.

"Fine. No matter how much Dalton protects me, I do miss you guys." Kurt said and Dylan's smile cemented into his face.

"Mercedes told me you have a dance solo." Kurt then said and Dylan's eyes brightened.

"Yeah. Oh my god, I'm so happy about that." The blonde said and Kurt let out a laugh.

"I'm gonna cheer you on." The fashionisto replied.

"You'd better." Dylan smirked and the boys both laughed before Dylan took another sip of his water.

A long comfortable silence filled the air between the two before Kurt spoke up again.

"There's one thing that's been bugging me." Kurt said and Dylan looked to him.

"You were the only one who protected me around Karofsky's homophobia. Why?" Kurt asked and Dylan sighed.

"There was this one guy I know very well. Someone very close to me and still is. He went through exactly the same thing you did…but I wasn't there for him. And I didn't want it happening to you after what happened to that person." Dylan said and Kurt nodded, smiling before hugging Dylan again. The blonde then felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Eric with another man. He was the same height as Eric with gelled, spiky blonde hair and was wearing a white t-shirt with a khaki jacket, dark blue jeans and Converse. Dylan smiled at the men.

"Hey." Dylan said before hugging the blonde man and turning back to Kurt.

"Kurt, you already know Eric. And this is Andrew." Dylan said, motioning to the unidentified man who gave a small wave to Kurt who smiled back.

"Andrew is Eric's partner." Dylan then said and like the last piece of a puzzle was put in, it all came together for Kurt who just smiled and hugged him again.

"Thank you." The Warbler whispered in Dylan's ear and the dancer made the embrace tighter.

"Then go down to the 7-11 and get some. I need Raisinets!" Rachel called from behind the 2 boys and Dylan sighed before breaking the embrace and turning to Rachel.

"Zizes?" Dylan asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'm on it." He replied before running out of the building to the 7-11 next door.

**0000000000**

The Hipsters were actually good. Really good. And so were the Warblers with Dylan and the rest of the New Directions cheering them on. But then hell broke loose in the green room and apparently everyone knew about Finn and Santana's affair. Even Jack which surprised Dylan but the blonde raised his hand.

"Uhm, I didn't know." he said which was true. No one told him what had happened and he was quite glad no one did. But then everyone started refusing to go onstage and Mr. Schuester started yelling before giving an inspirational speech and now they were in the wings. Dylan saw Brittany looking nervous so Dylan smiled and headed over, putting a hand on the Cheerio's shoulder.

"You are going to be amazing. Just remember that." Dylan said before lightly pressing his lips to her cheek and smiling. Brittany smiled back before '(I've Had) The Time Of My Life' started and so did their chance to prove themselves they could win.

Quinn and Sam sounded awesome and the dancing was going good. The crowd definitely loved it. Then Santana went into Valerie. Dylan and Brittany stepped forward and did their choreography. It was filled with flips and tricks that certainly got the crowd ready for the last song.

Dylan ran to the wings to retrieve an acoustic guitar before standing in between Jack and Mitchell. The dancer counted the band in before playing his guitar line. Then Jack began to sing.

_I'm really close tonight_

_And I feel like I'm moving inside her_

_Laying in the dark_

_And I think that I'm beginning to know her_

_Let it go_

_I'll be there when you call_

Jack continued with Dylan adding higher harmonies.

_And whenever I fall at your feet_

_You let your tears rain down on me_

_Whenever I touch your slow turning pain_

The lead then switched to Mitchell, who took it with so much confidence it surprised Dylan. Dylan then began to think he's been spending too much time with Jack.

_You're hiding from me now_

_There's something in the way that you're talking_

_The words don't sound right_

_But I hear them all moving inside you, go_

_I'll be waiting when you call_

_And whenever I fall at your feet_

_You let your tears rain down on me_

_Whenever I touch your slow turning pain_

It was back to Jack with Mitchell adding higher harmonies.

_The finger of blame has turned upon itself_

_And I'm more than willing to offer myself_

_Do you want my presence or need my help_

_Who knows where that might lead_

_I fall_

And then it switched to Mitchell with Jack's higher harmonies.

_Whenever I fall at your feet_

_You let your tears rain down on me_

_Whenever I fall_

_Whenever I fall_

As the song ended, the crowd were on their feet and the three boys bowed before watching the 3 show choirs head onstage for the results. Dylan couldn't remember much apart from holding Quinn's and Brittany's hands and hugging both of them when they were announced that both New Directions and the Warblers were going to Regionals.

**0000000000**

Dylan was sat at the side of the stage, strumming his Mahalo U-320C Deluxe Concert Ukulele while the others performed Florence's 'Dog Days Are Over'. He was glad he was teaching himself how to play the ukulele. He loved the instrument and the sound it made. And he would've played more if Brittany and Rachel hadn't pulled him out of his seat to dance with them. Nevertheless he enjoyed it and he knew that he was going to enjoy his trip to Regionals.

**0000000000**

**The song used is 'Fall At Your Feet' by Crowded House**

**Damn myself for not uploading this sooner! I feel bad :( Sooooo, I'm going to make it up to you by posting both the Ellen interview and the 'A Very Glee Christmas' chapter by Tuesday next week :) And with that episode being Brittany centric, Dylan shall be here, there and everywhere.**

**Reviews make my day so please make mine :D**


	10. A Very Glee Christmas

_We're on the island of misfit toys_

_Here we don't want to stay_

As the girls sang, everyone was putting different decorations on some tree that someone found on the side of the road. Dylan couldn't remember who it was but he didn't care. He was too busy thinking about Christmas. Eric, Andrew and his other brother Nicholas was coming around the Armstrong household for Christmas. Eric and Andrew he was on great terms with. Nicholas on the other hand was a different story. While Dylan was all for gay rights and Eric was gay himself with a boyfriend, they were all positive towards the LGBT community. Nicholas wasn't and he moved out of the house the same night Eric came out, when Nicholas was 17. He moved out because he was refusing to be in the same house with a "sodomizing faggot and the delusional people that agree with this". Dylan was 13 at the time and he was having a very angry mood swing when he got into a fight with Nicholas that night. And that was when Dylan's anger issues really started. And since Nicholas is now 20 and Dylan is 16 and can also punch harder, the dancer was more than willing to drill his opinions of Nicholas into his face.

But right now, he wasn't going to go into detail because as the song picked up, he and Brittany were somehow waltzing around the choir room as the others were singing and wrapping up presents. And then they proclaimed:

_We're all misfits!_

Dylan was sure that he even heard Jack proclaim that one particular line and he wasn't sure if the balladeer was saying that as part of the song or if he was discreetly admitting that he was a misfit. Dylan then decided it was the former just as the song finished and Mr. Schuester came in and asked what was going on. Finn said that they were trying to get into the Christmas spirit before mentioning that his favourite holiday was Christmas. Dylan had to agree, he loved Christmas. He loved just seeing peoples faces light up when they open up their presents. He actually decided to get presents for Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt this year. He wasn't intending to get Rachel something but then realised that she had actually been quite supportive of Dylan and apart from that one time when he auditioned, she hadn't complained about when he sang and actually complimented him a few times. Plus he saw the perfect gift for her as he was shopping for the others.

Finn, Santana and Puck explained where they got the stuff from and Mr. Schuester looked almost frightened.

"Guys, I appreciate the effort, but this isn't what Christmas is supposed to be like." He said.

"For us, it is. This tree is like a mascot for glee club. We won Sectionals two years in a row and according to everyone at this school we still suck." Mercedes said and Mike said something about adding food coloring to slush from the parking lot.

"You can eat that you know." Lauren replied and Dylan could've sworn he nearly dry wretched at that. Mr Schuester then went on about not letting them throw themselves a pity party before saying that Christmas was about being grateful for the things that made their lives good this year.

"I thought that was Thanksgiving." Puck replied but Will seemingly ignored him.

"And this year, glee club will lend a hand to the McKinney-Vento Homeless Children and Youth program right here in Lima." He said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Rachel asked.

"The only way we know how: by singing about it." Mr. Schuester replied before going on about going classroom to classroom to raise money. Dylan sighed at this. They were going to be lambs to the slaughter.

"Wait, classrooms at this school with like, students in them?" Tina asked.

"Well if there are no students in them, there will be no one to put money in the collection box while we sing." The director replied with a little laugh. '_He clearly doesn't get it_' Dylan thought.

"We're gonna be killed." Quinn replied, looking off into space. '_Apparently, Quinn does_' Dylan's mind spoke again. But Finn started talking about Christmas miracles and Mr. Schuester gave a triumphant smile.

"Finn's right. So, let's start rehearsing. This year, glee club's going full Santa." He said before motioning the tree which lit up. Dylan's head cocked to the side. '_How the hell did he do that?_'

**0000000000**

They tried singing 'We Need A Little Christmas', which backfired terribly.

"I can't believe the teacher let the students speak to us like that." Rachel said.

"I can't believe she threw her shoe at us." Puck added on.

"Am I the only one that wanted to throw it back at her? Even though she's a teacher?" Dylan asked.

"Nope." Mitchell replied and Dylan gave a little smile to the brunette boy before Brittany spoke.

"Santa Claus can do anything and this year I asked for the glee club to stop getting picked on." She said and Dylan's head shot up. He almost dropped his string of popcorn. He definitely did _not _see that coming. Artie then said that this was serious and that Brittany still believed in Santa Claus.

"Okay. Someone needs to break the news to her." Lauren said whilst eating the popcorn. Puck immediately declined before Artie went on about making her world magical a little loner.

"How?" Mike asked.

"I've got it all figured out." Artie said before everyone turned to Brittany, who just sent everyone an adorable smile which made Dylan almost melt at the sight. He didn't even care about the holes Artie was burning in the back of his head.

**0000000000**

They were currently at the mall, and by 'they' Dylan meant Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Tina, Sam and Artie were and they were stood outside Santa's workshop. Brittany was saying something about not knowing the difference between an elf and a slave while Artie was saying about how everyone had to sit on Santa's knee. Everyone went and then Dylan went up, carefully sitting down on Santa's knee as he remembered Santana's complaint about having a 'roll of Certs' in his pocket.

"And what would you want for Christmas?" Santa asked Dylan who looked to the others and his eyes followed to Brittany and Quinn who were stood next to each other. His eyes locked with Brittany's before locking with Quinn's, both girls lightly smiling at the boy.

"A lot of Cherry Mountain Dew. And pineapples." Dylan said, gaining a playful eye roll from Quinn and a laugh from Brittany. Dylan cheekily grinned to the two blonde girls before jumping off and walking off to stand beside Quinn as Brittany went up. The Cheerio and Santana had a little back and forth conversation before Brittany pointed to Artie.

"For Christmas…I want him to be able to walk."

'…_oh god._' Dylan thought as the blonde asked if Santa could do that. Artie signaled him to say no but he had to say yes.

"Now we're screwed." Artie said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Dylan hit at Artie just as Brittany hugged Santana and they all went around the mall.

**0000000000**

Dylan headed straight home after he had finished at the mall. He headed up the driveway and into the house.

"I'm home!" Dylan called out, slipping his rucksack off and putting it by the door. He heard no sound.  
"Mom? Dad?" Dylan called out just as he shut the door. Again, no reply. He then headed into the kitchen and saw a note on the side and picked it up.

_Boys,_

_Gone out for a meal. Should be back around midnight._

_Mom & Dad_

_x_

Dylan put it down before spotting a second note next to it.

_Dylan_

_Gone out with Andrew. Won't be back until tomorrow ;)_

_Eric_

_xxx_

"Should've known." He said with a smile on his face before going to the fridge and pulling out a carton of apricot and mango smoothie. Pouring it into a glass, he took a sip before walking into the living room. And when he saw who was sat on the sofa, he almost spat it out. The person who was sat down just looked at Dylan smirked before standing up, looking at Dylan square in the eyes.

"Dylan." He said. Dylan almost snarled when the person said his name but he just stared him down as he answered in an almost demonic whisper.

"Nicholas."

Nicholas quirked an eyebrow, his smirk cemented in place.

"What? I don't get a 'hi'?" he asked and he was met with a cold rush to his face. He felt thick liquid drip down his face and run through his short brown spiky hair. As soon as it reached his mouth, he could taste apricot and mango.

"There. There's your 'hi' although I was sure you didn't deserve one in the first place. Not after what you did." Dylan said coldly, lowering his now empty glass. Nicholas just wiped away the smoothie from his eyes, somehow managing to keep that smirk on his face.

"How's Eric?" he asked and Dylan's eyes flashed red and his fists clenched.

"Oh, wow. The first time you called Eric by his actual name and not 'faggot', 'fudge packer' and 'sodomizing'." Dylan snarled and Nicholas let out a callous laugh.

"Only stating the truth." He whispered and one of Dylan's fists collided with Nicholas jaw. The older boy stumbled back, clutching his jaw and when he removed it seconds later, a line of red was visible to younger boy. It was trickling from Nicholas' mouth and little droplets fell onto the floorboards.

"You're lucky I didn't punch you more than once. And trust me; I have more than one reason as to why I should just send you to hospital now." Dylan said. Nicholas' smirk had disappeared but he had a fierce fire in his eyes. They were about to leap for each other when the doorbell rang. Dylan kept his shoulders hunched in his defensive stance as he went to the door. He opened it to see Quinn Fabray stood there and the muscles in Dylan's body began to relax immediately.

"Hey." Quinn said, with a smile. Dylan forced a smile.

"Hey." He replied. Quinn immediately noticed something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nicholas is here." Dylan replied and Quinn's eyebrow quirked in confusion.

"The homophobic brother." The dancer then explained and he noticed the muscles in Quinn tense. When Dylan told Quinn the whole story about Nicholas running away, the first sentence she said was: _"I hope he got lost on the freeway and was run over by a truck."_

"How are you coping?" Quinn asked and Dylan looked to his hand to see the smoothie glass still in his hand. He raised it to Quinn's eye level.

"Let's just say I now know how the football players feel." He said with a smile and Quinn wore her Queen Bitch smirk before heading in. He headed back into the living room to see Nicholas stood there with his fists clenched. He was about to lunge for Dylan when Quinn walked in and Nicholas' eyes immediately went to Quinn and his smirk once again reappeared. Nicholas also had a habit of going after girls even if they were taken. And Dylan knew he wanted Quinn. Apparently Quinn knew too.

"Dylan. We're going to be late for the Gay Rights Club meeting." Quinn said. Dylan was on the brink of laughing at Nicholas' face after Quinn said that. The blonde boy knew the Cheerio was acting and Dylan decided to play along.

"Alright. Are we meeting Tina there?" Dylan asked and Quinn smirked, nodding.

"Who's Tina? You're girlfriend? Have you not joined the Queer-tron Army?" Nicholas asked Dylan. Dylan shook his head.

"No. Tina is Quinn's girlfriend." Dylan said and Nicholas turned stone faced before turning to Quinn.

"You're a dyke? Well, I think I know something that'll straighten you out." Nicholas said before striding towards Quinn, grabbing her arm. Dylan then grabbed Nicholas' shirt and pulled him off Quinn before dragging him to the door, landing a blow to his face and throw him out of the door.

"Who are you? You're sick! And don't bother coming back!" Dylan yelled before shutting the door and embracing Quinn, who looked quite shaken.

"It's okay. I'm here." He whispered, letting Quinn melt into the embrace.

**0000000000**

The next day, Dylan walked in with Quinn to see the choir room completely trashed. He really didn't know who could've done this. Inklings drew him to Nicholas but he didn't know which school Dylan went to. Brittany thought it was Santa and everyone went with it. And then Finn said something about not letting this get him down because way worse things have happened around the world.

"I agree. Come on guys, let's clean this up." Mr. Schuester said and Dylan gently took Quinn's hand, helping her clean up.

"Come to my house tonight." He whispered and Quinn looked alarmed.

"Don't worry. I told my parents about what happened with Nicholas and he's not allowed back in the house. And if he is, I have their permission to throw him out." Dylan reasoned and Quinn let out a shaky yet relieved breath before smiling.

"I don't want to go through that again." She said and Dylan squeezed her hand.

"It won't. Not while I'm here." Dylan said and Quinn smiled before gently kissing Dylan's hand and continuing to pick up what was remained from the midnight choir room raid.

**0000000000**

A gentle knock on the front window woke Dylan from his nap. He sat up, wiped his eyes and saw Quinn at the front window waving. Dylan smirked back before getting up and heading to the door. He checked his sweatpants pocket before opening the door. Quinn smiled before staring at Dylan's shirtless stomach.

"Come on." Dylan said, taking Quinn's hand and pulling her into the house breaking Quinn's stare. They went into the sitting room and Quinn sat down while Dylan rushed upstairs to slip on a plain black t-shirt and racing back downstairs.

"I actually called you round so I could give you this. Rachel and Kurt are coming around soon for theirs." Dylan said, reaching into his sweatpants pocket and pulling out a small box, wrapped neatly in snowman wrapping paper. Quinn gently took the box and looked to Dylan with wide, surprised eyes before looking back at the box, carefully tearing off the wrapping paper and opening the box. She gasped before pulling out a gold Saint Christopher necklace. Tears started to fill Quinn's eyes before she pulled Dylan in for a tight embrace. Dylan returned it immediately, tightening it and they held it for a while before Quinn looked to Dylan who smiled and took the necklace from her and put it around her neck. It was a perfect fit. Quinn smiled before sighing.

"Well, I'm glad otherwise you would've felt guilty when I gave you this." Quinn said before unzipping her bag and pulling out a small box, handing it to Dylan. Dylan smiled before opening it. It was two silver rings with musical staves on them. The dancer grinned to Quinn and hugged her before trying them on.

"How did you know my ring size?" Dylan asked.

"I snuck into your house and measured your fingers." Quinn replied, grinning. Dylan grinned back.

"They're perfect." Dylan said and they both smiled.

**0000000000**

Kurt and Rachel did come around later, about 5 minutes after Quinn left and they both tackled after they received their Marc Mode Pelly Watch and original Funny Girl Broadway program that his uncle was selling for $30. He clearly didn't know how much it was worth. Although Rachel did mention she was popular because of the gift she got from Jack that night.

But now the boys were selling their watches and the girls were selling their hair to buy gifts. But Mr. Schuester came in and stopped them asking what was going on.

"We're going all _Gift Of The Magi _to raise money to buy homeless kids school supplies." Mercedes answered.

"The guys are gonna sell their watches and the girls are gonna sell off their hair." Sam added on.

"How come Dylan didn't hand his watch in?" Mitchell asked.

"I never wear one. I was scared Puck was gonna steal it or Jack was gonna use it for…well, anything. So I donated $150." Dylan said.

"You can't do that." Mr. Schuester said.

"Oh no, it's cool. Most of this isn't mine anyways." Santana replied.

"And Mr. Schue. That money is actually mine." Dylan added on but Mr. Schue said that there were other ways to raise money.

"We tried caroling and it didn't work." Rachel said. Artie then mentioned that Rachel and Finn were supposed to be getting them a new tree.

"We did but Finn bailed before we could get one." Rachel replied.

"Nice Christmas spirit, Finn." Brittany said before Mr. Schuester interrupted, asking if anyone had read _Gift Of The Magi_. When no one raised their hands, he went on about what it was about. He then said that they were going to sing for people who need that Christmas spirit and Dylan agreed.

**0000000000**

Dylan was walking down the corridor the next day when he saw Brittany looking glum and taking down the Christmas decorations from her locker. Something was definitely wrong so Dylan went over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I think I've lost the Christmas spirit…its Santa. I don't know if I can tell you." She said. Dylan felt really bad for Brittany so he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned to him.

"I used to believe that Santa could do anything. If Santa isn't magical, I don't know even know if I want to believe anymore." She said. Dylan sighed. He _knew _the Coach Beiste thing was too far.

"It's not fair that Artie can't walk. I feel so terrible." She said.

"Hey, look at me. You don't have to feel that way." Dylan softly said and Brittany just stare at Dylan when Mr. Schuester and Artie went past.

"Hey, guys. We need you in the teacher's lounge." Mr. Schuester said.

"Mr. Schue." Dylan called out while running over to the teacher and the boy in the wheelchair.

"Brittany's not feeling so good. Santa thing. If you don't mind, maybe Artie should take her home, make sure she's okay and I need to make a quick call. I'll be like a minute." Dylan said and Mr. Schuester nodded.

"Good idea. But be quick." Mr. Schuester said and Dylan nodded before pulling his phone out.

**0000000000**

They sang 'Welcome Christmas' which went without a hitch and even Jack placed a donation in the bucket. Apparently they raised over $450 with Jack's and Dylan's donations. And they went back to celebrate in the choir room when a living miracle happened before their eyes. Artie was standing up and walking. With the help of a machine but he was still walking. He explained that it was called a ReWalk and everyone just looked on in shock as he walked towards them. Even Puck looked amazed.

"I'm more uncomfortable with you now than I was when we first met." Jack said and everyone laughed.

"Where did you get it?" Quinn asked.

Brittany then said that they went home and it was sitting under the tree. Sam asked how they afforded it.

"I didn't buy it. I didn't know what it was. I thought it was a Transformer." Brittany said and Artie whispered something to Santana.

"So if know one we know bought it then-" Rachel started but Dylan interrupted.

"Who said it was no one we knew?" he asked and everyone looked to him. Dylan just smiled.

"Santa just needed a little help so I hooked him up." He said and Brittany's eyes widened and a huge grin was on her face.

"Santa." Mercedes said. Artie just looked to Dylan and smiled.

"Santa." He said and Dylan smiled before turning to the open door and seeing Coach Beiste stood there, smiling. Dylan smiled back and mouthed 'Thank you', to which Coach Beiste nodded at before walking away.

"A real Christmas miracle." Quinn said, Dylan stood behind her and they smiled to each other before watching Artie continue to walk.

**0000000000**

"Well, Santa had some helpers." Sue said before blowing a whistle and Rachel walked in, followed by the others and they helped trim the tree. Dylan managed to catch a look and a smile with Quinn before feeling someone take his hand. He looked to see Brittany smiling at him. Dylan smiled back and put an arm around her as they put the decorations up. He then leaned down and picked up a parcel with a label that read: _'To Britt, Happy Christmas, love Dyl'_

She opened it and pulled out a long yellow duck bathrobe. Brittany just giggled and gently pecked Dylan on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas." She said softly an Dylan smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Dylan replied.

**0000000000**

**I forgot to say on the last chapter: Andrew was played by Travis Wall in the last chapter and in this chapter, Nicholas is played by Kenny Wormald.**

**I wasn't planning on Nicholas to be such an evil douche but my douche muse just ran away with it.**

**I shall post the Ellen interview on either Monday or Tuesday and Dylan shall sing again in 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' although that will probably be quite a short chapter. Here's a little spoiler, it's a duet :)**


	11. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

"_78 minutes into the second half of the National Soccer Finals, here in Sunrise, Florida. It's one goal a piece in this game with the McKinley Titans fighting against the current champions and hot favorites: the Brookview Panthers and it is McKinley's captain and center forward Dylan Armstrong on the offence with the ball." _The tannoy announced as Dylan sped up the pitch with the ball. The blonde boy dribbled the ball skillfully between his feet and he passed it to midfielder Tom Harrison.

"_It's Harrison with the ball. Getting to the outside of the penalty box but loses the ball to Brookview captain Greg Flint. And Flint tries to get it away but Harrison gets it back."_

Tom flicked the ball into the box to meet with Dylan's forehead, the ball flying into the top corner of the net.

"_And it's in! What a goal from Dylan Armstrong! 80 minutes into the game with 10 minutes to go. If McKinley keep their game up then they've won this for the first time since 1999. What a strike from the captain."_

Dylan ran up the side of the pitch, fist in the air as he yelled in celebration. He then waved to two blonde girls stood at the front of the crowd and Brittany and Quinn waved back, screaming in celebration.

After the match kicked off again, and 3 minutes of added time went the referee's whistle blew.

"_And there you have it. The McKinley Titans have won the American Junior National Soccer Championships. After coming back from a goal down, two great goals from captain Dylan Armstrong takes the victory for McKinley. What a match that was. And what a way it ended."_

Dylan raised his arms in celebration and he took Brittany's and Quinn's hands, pulling them outside the crowd and onto the pitch, where they both hugged Dylan and they watched as Dylan collected his medal and lifted the championship trophy above his head. He then smiled to the girls and gave the trophy to Tom before hugging them both again.

**0000000000**

The Monday after, Dylan was sat in the choir room talking to Santana and Brittany about the match and Brittany was going on about Dylan's medal when Tina alerted everyone.

"Oh my god. Artie!" she said and everyone looked to see Artie wheel in, covered in orange slushie. Brittany ran over to her boyfriend.

"It was awful." He said, looking almost traumatized and definitely frightened. Brittany wheeled him over to the bottom row and sat with him.

"That's it. Screw rehearsal! This ends here and now!" Finn declared, standing up and storming over. Puck, Sam, Mitchell and Mike joined him, followed quickly by Dylan. He wasn't Artie's biggest fan but the team comes first and anyone who attacks his team pay the price.

"We're gonna go all Thunderdome on those guys!" Puck said.

"Count me in." Dylan said with a fire in his eyes as he caught up with the guys. But they didn't need to walk far as they all started strolling in.

"So this is what the ladies' lounge looks like on the inside." Marcus Strando said. Dylan had a bone to pick with that guy. He was close friends with Nicholas and knows they've been in contact ever since the incident with Quinn: Dylan has seen them talking round the side of the 7-11 and scowling at them whenever they walked past and he's known for making quite cruel gay jokes. Not as cruel as Nicholas but it still pissed Dylan off. And they have terrorized Eric on a number of occasions.

"This is the choir room. Now put up your fists because you and I are gonna do some dancing." Sam said.

"No, I got this Sam." Finn said, almost pushing Sam behind him and Dylan glared at Strando, who noticed the dancer and smirked.

"Hey there, Ladyboy? How's Eric? Still working at the fudge packing factory?" he asked and Dylan lunged for him put was held back by Puck and Mitchell.

"You're sick! I'll break you!" Dylan screamed and Strando did step back and his facial features changed to intimidated and almost scared but he stood his ground.

"Coach Beiste told us to come. Where is she?" Karofsky asked as Dylan was being restrained by Puck when he heard Coach Beiste tell the jocks to watch it as she moved her way past them with Mr. Schuester behind them.

"Everyone have a seat." Coach Beiste said to the football players.

"You too, guys." Mr. Schuester said to the glee guys and they all sat down.

"Alright, New Directions. Let's give a warm welcome to the newest members of glee club." Will said and a flash of red flew across Dylan's eyes.

"What the hell?" he yelled above everyone's protests before Jack spoke up.

"This is a bad idea, Mr. Schue. I deal with enough annoying people in this club, must I deal with more?" he asked.

"Mr. Schue, are you serious? These are the guys that made Kurt transfer!" Finn then said.

"And there is no way that I am sharing the choir room with a known homophobe!" Rachel said, pointing to Karofsky.

"Make that two." Dylan added on, scowling at Strando who stood up.

"You wanna go, Armstrong? Oh wait, I don't want to catch homo-it is that you might have caught from your faggot brother and Elton John who left here." The curly haired football player called out and Dylan leapt for him again but was held back by Mike and Sam. Then more uproar started before Coach Beiste yelled out for everyone to calm down. Then Mr. Schuester started to talk again.

"I don't disagree with you guys. But I talked to Coach Beiste about it and she and I both agreed that the kind of bullying David and Marcus do was born out of ignorance. Having him in here, as difficult as it maybe for us, is an opportunity to show them and the rest of the guys that being in glee club is kind of cool, and find some common ground." Mr. Schuester said before Coach Beiste started talking and Dylan let out a little snarl before feeling a hand gently squeeze his knee. He followed the hand that did this to see Brittany looking up at him with a worried look in her eyes. The anger inside Dylan left him immediately and he sighed before placing a hand on top of Brittany's, giving her a little smile in reassurance to which she returned. Then Azimio spoke up.

"If I'm staying, I ain't singing no show tunes. That is the music of my oppressors." He said.

"Do you even have any idea what we do in here?" Finn asked and Mr. Schuester replied: "No. None of them do. We have to show them." Before asking if Rachel and Puck could do a number they prepared. Dylan just looked to Mercedes who nodded. Dylan then turned back to the two coaches and raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue?" he asked and Will looked to Dylan.

"If it's alright, before they perform, me and Mercedes have a number prepared. It kinda suits what most of us are probably feeling right now." Dylan said and Will nodded. Dylan and Mercedes just smirked to each other before standing up and heading to the open space on the choir room floor. Mercedes then nodded to the band and to Brad who started off the song. Dylan then started off with a yell before the music started. After a small guitar intro, Dylan began to sing.

_Tired of injustice_

_Tired of the schemes_

_The lies are disgusting_

_So what does it mean_

_Kicking me down_

_I got to get up_

_As jacked as it sounds_

_The whole system sucks_

Dylan looked straight into Strando's eyes as he sang the last 2 lines before Mercedes took over.

_Peek in the shadow_

_Come into the light_

_If you tell me I'm wrong_

_Then you better prove you're right_

_You're sellin' out souls but_

_I care about mine_

_I've got to get stronger_

_And I won't give up the fight_

The glee club were clapping along as Dylan began the bridge with Mercedes singing Janet Jackson's parts before they both sang the chirus almost through gritted teeth.

_With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream_

_Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme_

_You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_

_Somebody please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make you just wanna scream_

Dylan then began to sing again.

_Tired of you tellin'_

_The story your way_

_It's causin' confusion_

_You think it's okay_

Mercedes then took the lead.

_You keep changin' the rules_

_While I keep playin' the game_

_I can't take it much longer_

_I think I might go insane_

_With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream_

_Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme_

_You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie_

_Oh father, please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' with me_

_Make me wanna scream_

The music almost stopped apart from Brad with the synthesizer in the background before the two singers joined back in.

_"Oh my God, can't_

_believe what I saw_

_As I turned on the TV this evening_

_I was disgusted by_

_all the injustice_

_All the injustice"_

_"All the injustice"_

Mercedes then stepped back and let Dylan slide forward on his knees to start his dance solo, which mirrors the choreography in the music video. After the dancer break, they joined back in.

_With such collusions don't it make you wanna scream_

_Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme_

_You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize_

_Oh brother please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Just stop pressurin' me_

_Stop pressurin' me_

_Make me wanna scream_

The song ended on the last beat and the club applauded. Dylan just smiled to the club before turning to the jocks.

"And that is how a singing, dancing soccer player with his steaming mug of hot chocolate does it." Dylan said, smirking before high-fiving Mercedes and glaring at Strando. Then Puck and Rachel sang 'Need You Now' which was good. And then Azimio had to make a joke about Puck, who lashed out at Azimio, guitar in hand. And the session just went downhill from there.

**0000000000**

"We need to win this Championship and become legends. I mean, look at Armstrong over there." Puck said before pointing in front of him. Finn turned around 180 degrees and seeing Dylan high-fiving people in the corridors.

"He got two goals in the soccer National championship and now he's the Adonis at this school." Puck said before Finn turned back before raising his fist, which Puck bumped.

**000000000**

"Dylan!" Quinn called out as Dylan walked down the hallway. Quinn had just got away from Cheerios practice.

"Hey, Quinn. What's up?" Dylan asked.

"I need you to get Mr. Schuester. Coach Sylvester is trying to fire Brittany out of a cannon and apparently there is a 70% chance she will die." Quinn said and Dylan nodded to find the Spanish teacher. He ran until hhe found the director in his office.

"Mr. Schue?" he asked and Will looked up.

"Something bad is gonna happen." He said and Mr. Schuester looked worried.

**0000000000**

After Sue Sylvester was told she couldn't use the cannon and went on a major freak out (Dylan knows about that: she tried to push him into the lockers but considering he's 163lbs of muscle, that wasn't going to happen so she just pushed another student into him), it was announced that she moved the cheerleading Regionals to the same night as the Championship game and that the football players had to do the half-time show. Despite their protests, Coach Beiste said something about the week bringing the team together and to bring the school together.

"Wait, you want us to play the first half, change into some sequin ball gowns and then go out and do the half-time show at our own Championship game?" Azimio asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes." Coach Beiste calmly replied.

"It's the Championship game! This is crazy town!" Azimio then proclaimed before Finn raised an issue.

"What about the Cheerios in glee club?" he asked.

"They have a choice: us or the Cheerios competition." Mr. Schuester said.

"Well, obviously Quinn is going to choose the Cheerios." Rachel said and Dylan looked to the head cheerleader. Finn then said something about Rachel not knowing what Quinn would do, to which Quinn looked at him in a weird way.

"I think the cheerleading competition is going to be a lot of fun, but if you go, you miss out on us doing the most iconic song of all time, the Super Bowl of pop anthem: Thriller." Will said and Dylan's eyes lit up and all of the glee club applauded.

"Dylan and Mercede's Jackson number yesterday inspired me." Will then said and Dylan high-fived Mercedes, both of them smiling at each other. Mr. Schuester then asked about the Philippines prison doing their performance of Thriller and putting it on YouTube, to which Dylan nodded and he swore he saw Karofsky nod too.

Mr. Schue the went on to say that when they rehearsed for that, prisoner-on-prisoner crime dropped 80% and that it created a unity, which is what they were planning to do.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm big on Michael and everything but isn't that kind of what they were expecting us to do?" Mercedes asked.

"Which is why we're going to mash it together with the Yeah Yeah Yeah's equally spooky single: 'Heads Will Roll'." Will replied and Dylan murmured in approval with the others before Coach Beiste declared that both New Directions and the Titans were going to zombie camp.

**0000000000**

Rehearsal was a little shaky to start off with but they got there in the end. And after they took a breather, it was time for make-up. Apparently Dylan needed a special mask because he was allergic to face paint but he ended up looking more scary than most of the other guys. But Artie's make-up actually creeped Dylan out a little bit. And Jack's just made Dylan want to vomit. But overall, everyone looked scary that it was cool. And then again, it went downhill.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana chose the Cheerios over glee club. And Finn got all pissed off at Quinn, and then Sam butted in just as Dylan rounded the corner. And when they started pushing each other, Dylan broke them up.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dylan called out and they both stopped.

"This is really hot, actually." Quinn whispered.

"Would you guys stop?" he asked before turning Finn.

"You need to realise it's Quinn's decision not yours." The dancer said sternly before turning to Sam.

"And you need to stop trying to be alpha male. Finn is the leader. He has been since the start and we are finally getting the school together. No one is becoming a new leader." Dylan said and the two football players just stared at each other.

"Just get to glee club." He said, giving them a light push and they both just skulked away. Dylan then turned to Quinn and just gave her a little wave before heading back to glee.

**0000000000**

After the guys performed 'She's Not There', and performed it well, they were now patrolling the hallways. In fact, Dylan was sure a group of girls fainted after seeing Jack's makeup. But then the hockey players had to go and ruin it by throwing a slushie at everyone as they walked past. And then the football team quit. And no one signed up. But then Rachel told everyone remaining in glee club of an idea she had and Dylan could only join in. Now the remaining members of glee club were sat in the choir room after Coach Beiste broke the news that no one signed up.

"Why can't we just let them back on the team, just for this game?" Sam asked.

"No. We carry this thing through, even if it means we have to forfeit the game." Coach Beiste replied.

"I can't believe this is it." Finn said and then Rachel spoke up.

"Maybe it isn't." she said before standing up and facing the others.

"We wanna join the team." Rachel said, a smile on Dylan's face.

"_We_, who?" Artie asked.

"All of us glee girls, Jack and Dylan. We wanna join the football team and we wanna play in the Championship." Mercedes said, standing up with all mentioned and joining the line Rachel started.

"Come on guys. Stop screwing around. It's not cool." Mike said.

"What's not cool is you guys not respecting women enough to realise we're capable of playing football. And don't forget who the state champ in Greco-Roman wrestling is." Lauren bit back, joining the line.

"I've got offers from three different professional wrestling organizations after I graduate." She added on, high-fiving Rachel.

"Rachel, have you seen a tackle football game? When they tackle you, it hurts." Will said.

"Yeah, and not in the good Mellencamp way." Puck then said.

"We thought about that. But the truth is, is that you guys don't really need us girls to play. You just need enough players to field a regulation team. So when they snap the ball, we're just gonna lie down on the ground." Rachel said.

"Well, I'm not. I'm gonna bring the pain." Lauren said.

"And Jack and Dylan plan on that too. Especially the former, who's fight club was shut down and needs his anger venting method." Rachel said. Coach Beiste then stood up.

"I guess, they won't get hurt if you stay down." She said.

"Okay, what do your parents have to say about this?" Will asked.

"We all have signed permission slips from them. It took some convincing but they understood what it means to all of us." Tina said as everyone handed their slips to Mr. Schuester.

"What do you think, Coach?" he then asked, passing the slips to Coach Beiste, who looked at them before looking to the volunteers.

"I think…welcome to the football team." She said and everyone celebrated.

"Football team, football team." Rachel said as Dylan high-fived Puck.

**0000000000**

As Dylan, Jack, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Lauren walked towards the guys, they saw the rest of the team that quit.

"What the hell are they doing?" Dylan heard Azimio ask.

"What you don't have the balls to do." Finn replied before running over to them.

"Are you ready for this?" Puck asked Rachel and Dylan, who removed their mouthguards.

"Let's kick some ass!" they both proclaimed and they all cheered before the game started.

The Titans weren't doing too well apart from Finn managing to catch a snap and with Dylan's speed, he was already halfway up the field and Finn threw the ball. Dylan managed to catch it and with no one guarding him, he got a touchdown. He couldn't help but celebrate as he received a hug from Rachel.

And Tina made a great run until she was tackled. And then when the player got up, Tina didn't. In fact she wasn't moving. And there was First Aiders and everything. The whole stadium was silent as about 6 people hovered over her.

"Did we win?" Dylan heard and he sighed with relief before they helped her up. Finn then told Sam to play quarterback for the rest of the half and told Puck to convince Karofsky and the others to play. He then turned to Dylan.

"You're coming with me." He said and Dylan nodded.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"We can't have a half-time show without cheerleaders." Finn replied before starting to run off before Dylan noticed something.

"Wait." He said and everyone stopped and turned to him.

"Where the hell is Jack?" Dylan asked just as he heard a crash behind him. He looked to see one of the opposing players on the floor and Jack standing up. Dylan could only sigh before running off with Finn.

**0000000000**

Dylan and Finn ran to the buses to see Quinn and Santana getting on the bus. They both ran towards them.

"Hey!" Dylan called out and the two girls turned around, their eyes widening at the sight of the boys.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked. Dylan noticed something.

"Where's Brittany?" he asked and Quinn pointed to the cannon where a figure was stood, staring at it. Dylan ran over to the figure and stopped about half a meter behind it.

"Hey." Dylan said, softly and the figure turned. Brittany looked confused as to Dylan's presence there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm stopping you from going to the competition." Dylan answered.

"I can't, I signed a contract." The girl replied.

"Since when did a stupid piece of paper tell Brittany S. Pierce what to do?" the boy then asked softly and Brittany looked down.

"Listen. I know you. And I know you are one of the most talented people in this school. Hell, probably in this town. And I know that you're happier in glee club. Tell me, if you had to choose one right now which would it be?" Dylan then asked and Brittany smiled a little.

"Glee club." She answered and Dylan smiled.

"So, what's stopping you? And besides, I missed my dance buddy." he then said and Brittany's smile grew before she hugged Dylan who could only hug back.

"I was going to come back anyway so I could see you look hot in your zombie make-up and football uniform." She said and Dylan laughed before breaking the embrace and they both ran towards Quinn and Santana who were already walking away from the bus. Sue tried to convince them to stay but it didn't work, with Brittany saying "sucks for you", making Dylan put an arm around her shoulder.

**0000000000**

The halftime show went so well, it was insane. And Dylan went to change into his normal clothes when he felt two hands press on his shoulder and he saw Puck and Finn on each side of him.

"Play the second half. You're a good player and Jack's playing too. We could use his anger to our advantage." Finn said and Dylan smiled, nodding. Then Coach Beiste came in and told them to leave the zombie make-up on. Dylan could only laugh.

"Hopefully, when they see Jack's they'll faint just like everyone in the hallway." Dylan called out and everyone laughed.

"That's the whole point, Happy Feet." Jack replied before the team headed out.

**0000000000**

Finn called a time out with 10 seconds to go. The score was 21-24 when Jack came up with an idea on how to freak the other team out. The huddle broke with Jack and Dylan mumbling "brains". Then the whole team joined in and soon enough, every single member of the audience joined in and they ended up being so freaked out that when the ball snapped, they didn't even notice. But there was this one guy who was hot on Finn's tail. Luckily, with Dylan's speed, he managed to tackle him and Finn got the touchdown. And they won the game.

And when Dylan turned around, he saw Jack standing over a cowering football player. Dylan laughed.

"I wonder how you got that make-up done sometimes, Harmon." He said before heading off to celebrate.

**0000000000**

Dylan was walking along the hallway. He had received many congratulations on the game and the touchdown in the first half. He was sure that his life couldn't get better. And then he turned the corner and his law dropped to the floor.

Finn and Quinn were kissing. Finn and Quinn, who was dating Sam. Dylan could only list few emotions as he saw the scene unfold: shock and disappointment. He thought Quinn was better than that. Although one thing's for sure: things are definitely going to change.

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'Scream' by Michael & Janet Jackson.**

**Dylan's zombie makeup (remove the spaces): www . majorspoilers . com / become-a-zombie-at-sdcc (it's the first picture on the page)**

**Oh wow, a chapter so soon? I know, I'm surprised myself. And my muse is currently running on dangerously high levels so Silly Love Songs should definitely be up within the next week. That should be an interesting chapter and quite long too :) This chapter is a lot longer than I expected as well…**

**Reviews are like sunshine on a rainy day :)**


	12. Silly Love Songs

Dylan was walking through the hallways. He had just received his 7th Valentine request that morning, and the 7th one he turned down.

Dylan wasn't necessarily the biggest fan of Valentine's Day, he did like it but he just tended to avoid it unless he had someone special to spend it with. The last person he spent Valentine's Day with was his last girlfriend: Jenn McGraw. They spent Valentine's Day together 2 years ago. And they were together for a total of 16 months but then Jenn moved to Michigan and they decided it was best that they remained friends and they still keep in touch frequently.

Dylan was just about to reach his locker when he saw Quinn and Finn staring at each other while Quinn was supposed to be talking to Sam. The blonde boy could only sigh. He hasn't spoken to Quinn since he saw her and Finn kissing in the hallway and Quinn has text him asking if he was avoiding her. She was probably suspicious but Dylan wasn't planning on talking to her anytime soon. Dylan thought Quinn was more careful than that but obviously he was wrong. He just walked past while catching Quinn's eye before looking back and giving Finn a warning look as he turned the corner.

**0000000000**

"Alright, guys. I have one word for you." Mr. Schuester said while writing 'Love' on the board. Brittany raised her hand.

"Brittany." Mr. Schuester said, pointing to the blonde in the front row.

"Is it 'love'? I'm totally gonna graduate now." Brittany replied cheerfully and Dylan smiled, patting the Cheerio on the shoulder while the director carried on.

"Valentine's Day is coming up, so for this weeks lesson I want you guys to pick a partner because you're gonna sing to them what you think is the world's greatest love song. Yeah, find a song that communicates all the things that love means to you. Now, partner up." Will said and Dylan raised his hand, the teacher spotting and pointing to the boy.

"I actually have a number in mind but would it be okay if I sang it to the whole group? The song is basically my message as to what love is. And considering my closest friends are already paired up, I'm probably going to end up without a partner." Dylan said and Mr. Schuester nodded.

"Sure. Just make sure it's a love song." He said and Dylan nodded before the Spanish teacher turned back to the piano and then Finn raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue? Can I say something?" he asked, while standing up. Will just motioned to Finn while writing stuff down.

"I just wanted to point out that for the first time; an entire week has gone by without any one of us getting slushied." Finn said and Dylan's eyebrows rose in surprise before applauding with most of the others. And then Finn ruins it.

"I think the fact that I led the football team to a Conference Championship might have something to do with it." He added on and Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Here we go." He said, gaining a snicker from Santana.

"Fact is that I'm the closest thing that this glee club has to a celebrity right now. And just like a famous athlete, I want to give to a charity: you guys." Finn said and Dylan and Santana shared a 'what-the-hell' look before Finn carried on saying he had set up a kissing booth and that he was donating the money raised to glee club for their Nationals tickets and then before Dylan could start ranting, Mercedes jumped in.

"Don't even act like you're trying to help this glee club out. You just wanna kiss a bunch of girls." She said and Santana joined the rebellion.

"Yeah, I've kissed Finn and can I just say? Not worth a buck. I would however, pay $100 to jiggle one of his man boobs." She said and Dylan had to hold his laughter in, giving the Latina a high-five.

"Do you ever get tired of tearing other people down?" Finn asked.

"No not really." Santana bit back before Finn said that she was always meddling in other people's business.

"Oh, please. You guys love me. I keep it real and I'm hilarious." Santana said.

"Actually you're just a bitch." Lauren replied. And that's when it all kicked off. Santana accused Lauren of "having eyes for her man". Puck replied by saying he wasn't hers.

"And Finn's right. All you ever do is insult us: three months ago you said you were disappointed that I didn't have a lizard baby." Quinn said and Dylan noticed something was wrong there.

She didn't say that. It was when Finn suggested singing religious songs and Quinn said she wanted to say thanks to God, with Santana replying with: "Thanks for what? That it didn't come out a lizard baby?"

Most of the club started to gang up on Santana and then Rachel delivered the final blow.

"The truth is, Santana: you can dish it out but you can't take it. Okay, maybe you're right: maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway production of Willow but the only job you're gonna have is working on a pole." She said and silence filled the room before Jack burst into fits of laughter while wheezing out that he didn't know Rachel had it in her or something like that before Santana left. Mitchell and Brittany were close behind and Dylan sighed before standing up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" a voice called and the blonde boy turned around to see Quinn stood up.

"You guys may like to degrade people but I don't. I do believe that Santana can insult people but she does respect people. And I don't believe you respect her back. I do. And I don't think insulting her back is making you much better, is it?" Dylan asked with silence in return before he walked out.

**0000000000**

Dylan headed out the door to see Mitchell and Brittany beside Santana, all of them crouched down. Dylan walked over so he was facing Santana who looked up.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to humiliate me?" she asked through tears. Dylan just sadly smiled and shook his head.

"No. I'm not that horrible. I actually respect you Santana. And I know all you're doing is being honest. But maybe you should tone it down just a little bit. Just to people you absolutely hate." Dylan reasoned and Santana showed a small smile. It wasn't even a smirk.

"Sounds good." She said before lightly punching Dylan's arm.

"I'll take that as a translated friendly hug in Santana language." The blonde boy said and Santana let out a noise that resembled a laugh before she stood up.

"Come on. Let's go to the cafeteria and discuss what makes Santana a badass." Dylan then said and Santana let out a definite laugh, nodding.

"Yeah. That sounds like my kind of topic." The former Cheerio said and they all laughed before walking away.

**0000000000**

_Oh, you gonna take me home tonight_

As Puck raised his hands for the guys to sing with him (bar Jack who was sat as far away from "the Mohawk Jew" as possible without getting a fright from "the thing that goes bump in the night": a.k.a the seat above Rachel), he began Queen's 'Fat Bottomed Girls'. How did the girls not know who it was about, no offence to Lauren. He just saw Puck staring her in Geometry while she ate the Valentine's candies he gave her. And Dylan definitely meant no offence to the newest member of New Directions. Her badass attitude almost scared Dylan.

As Puck sang, Dylan kept smiling to Brittany while trying not to catch glares from both Quinn and Artie.

And Brittany was smiling back while trying not to stare at Puck gyrating in front of her. She had to admit, Dylan was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met. And ever since she sang that duet with him, every time he smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. It was like her body was a nice version of Coach Sylvester, telling her to smile at him. And he was nice to Santana when everyone else wasn't. It's like when she's with Santana without the bitchy comments or when she's without Artie without the sexist jokes. She feels this funny feeling inside like a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Not bees because they're bad. And he's always so nice to her. She knows she really likes him but because she has the same feelings for Santana, she doesn't know what to do if she and Artie were to break-up. But she still needed to ask Dylan one thing.

When Puck finished his song, Dylan stood up and headed out before seeing Brittany whisper something to Artie before heading over to Dylan as Artie wheeled away.

"Hi." She said and Dylan smiled.

"Hey." He replied.

"Listen. I know you don't take dance classes but Miss Caraway says I need to find a partner for this competition because everyone else in my class is paired up. And since you and me dance together in glee, would you like to do it with me?" Brittany asked. Dylan smiled a megawatt smile.

"I would be honored." Dylan replied and Brittany smiled before grabbing Dylan's hand and pulled him along the hallway.

**000000000**

"Alright, class. We have a temporary member joining us for a couple of weeks: Dylan Armstrong." middle aged British dance instructor Georgia Caraway said before gesturing to Dylan, who waved to the welcoming class.

"Dylan is going to be Miss Pierce's partner for next week's competition." Miss Caraway announced to the class before turning to Dylan.

"Do you know what you have to do?" she asked to which Dylan lightly shook his head.

"I was only told about it today." He replied and the teacher only lightly nodded.

"You have to have 2 contemporary pair routines known inside and out by next Saturday. One has to be more pair work and the other has to involve a lot of synchronized solo work." She said and Dylan just nodded.

"Alright. I have some in mind already." He said and Caraway raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. If I told anybody else that, they would've ran away…I'm impressed." She said and Dylan showed a small smile before Miss Caraway said they could use Studio 2 to practice, which they did for 3 and a half hours before they decided to call it a day.

**0000000000**

The next day everyone was sat down while Artie and Mike performed 'P.Y.T'. The song was good but Dylan couldn't help but think that the song could be slightly objectifying and sexist. But then again, he didn't think that when he heard the Michael Jackson version. It must've been the fact that Artie was singing it.

After the sing, Brittany was sat on Artie.

"That's my man and his legs don't work." She said.

"I'm so in love I may start crying." Tina added on after Finn shouted 'tenderoni!' and Brittany smiled before looking to Dylan and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, guys. I forgot something. Me and Dylan are in a dance competition next Saturday and it would be totally cool if you guys were there." She said and Dylan smiled and he held in a laugh as he watched Artie's face fall into a scowl.

"And don't forget Brit, we're rehearsing tonight at my place." Dylan said and Brittany smiled.

"I'm there. And there better be strawberry cables." She replied and the boy grinned. Artie looked up to Brittany.

"I thought we were going to BreadstiX tonight?" he asked and Brittany's eyes darkened.

"Oh…I-" she started before Artie cut her off.

"No, it's cool. I know how much this means to you." He said and Brittany showed a small smile before standing up just as the bell rang.

**0000000000**

Dylan and Brittany spent the next 2 days around each other's houses, doing non stop practicing and at an extra dance meeting, they showed their routines with Miss Caraway satisfied and impressed at their work. And they headed to school on the Thursday looking happier than ever, much to the dislike of a certain boyfriend in a wheelchair.

At glee, Tina performed 'My Funny Valentine' where she was overcome with emotion and stopped halfway through because she was crying so hard. And then Finn and Quinn asked to be excused. They both looked really sick.

"Let me guess. You have a sore throat, your glands are swollen and you're feverish." Santana said.

"Yeah, which is why I need to go see the nurse." Finn replied, sounding confused as to how Santana knew.

"It sounds like you have mono, otherwise known as the kissing disease. But you know what _really _helps spread it? A little tongue." Santana said and Dylan sighed. '_Well, she's_ _back to her old self_' he thought before Santana said it sounded like Quinn had it too.

"I was there when they kissed: it was just a peck." Sam jumped in but before anyone else could discuss the subject, Quinn started talking.

"So how about we stop talking about tonguing and Finn and I go to the nurse?" Quinn asked.

"You know what? I think that is a capital idea!" Santana called out as they both left. Dylan could only sigh. He knew something like this would happen. He needed to talk to Quinn. But right now, he had something to first.

"Mr. Schue? Can I sing my song now?" he asked and Mr. Schuester nodded before Dylan too to the floor. He nodded to brad who started the piano introduction and Dylan began to sing.

_She's the kinda girl boys read about in magazines, glossy magazines _

_She is the only one I think about leading lady in my dreams _

_Hey I have waited so long, to gather up my courage she has got me love drunk fumbling my words _

_Times running out, gotta do it now _

_She's the one I cannot live without _

_Yeah, she's the one I cannot live without _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_You only get one shot so make it count _

_You might never get this moment again _

_The clock is ticking down, it's the final round _

_So tell me what it is that's stopping you now _

_You never know unless you try _

_You'll only regret sitting wondering why _

_You only get one shot so watch this moment go by _

_when love's on the line _

_I never thought that I would get the chance to tell this girl how I feel, tell her how I feel _

_Sometimes I pinch myself a mile away, this can't be real, this can't be real _

_Move faster can't wait any longer, gotta do something before she gets away _

_Do it like a movie, take her by the hand, I'm gonna love this girl until the end _

_You only get one shot so make it count _

_You might never get this moment again _

_The clock is ticking down, it's the final round _

_So tell me what it is that's stopping you now _

_You never know unless you try _

_You'll only regret sitting wondering why _

_You only get one shot so watch this moment go by when love's on the line _

_When love's on the line _

_When love's on the line _

_She is the definition of beautiful she knocks me off my feet _

_I'mma tell her she's my everything, tell her that she's all I need, that I know she's the only reason my heart beats _

_Da da da_

_Da da da _

_You might never get this moment again _

_You might never get this moment again_

_You only get one shot so make it count _

_You might never get this moment again (never get this moment again) _

_The clock is ticking down, it's the final round _

_So tell me what it is that's stopping you now _

_You never know (never know) unless you try (unless you try) _

_You'll only regret sitting wondering why (wondering why) _

_You only get one shot so watch this moment go by _

_When love's on the line _

_When love is on the line, when love is on the line, when love is one the line _

_When love's on the line (One shot, one chance, one try)_

_When love's on the line_

He smiled to the girls that applauded and returned the hug, he received from Brittany as well as receiving the congratulations from Rachel, Mercedes and Mr. Schuester before the bell rang and Dylan headed out.

**0000000000**

Dylan was currently sat in Quinn Fabray's bedroom. He had called Judy and asked if he could speak with her when she got back, to which she agreed to and she said she'd be back with Quinn around 3:50pm. While he waited, he got a call from Puck as Rachel performed 'Firework' and he listened as she belted out the Katy Perry hit. Afterwards, he text her how amazing she sounded before waiting for the Fabray women to return.

True to her word, she returned with her sick daughter and immediately sent her upstairs. When the door opened and Quinn walked in, she looked surprised to see Dylan sat on her bed.

"What do you want?" she asked and Dylan stood up.

"Look, I'm sorry about avoiding you before but I think you and I need to talk." Dylan said, standing up so Quinn could lie down which she did after hesitating. Once the ex-Cheerio was laying down, Dylan sat on the other side of the bed, facing Quinn.

"The day after the football game, I saw you kissing Finn." Dylan said and Quinn sighed.

"Listen, please-" Quinn started before Dylan finished.

"Don't tell anyone? Don't worry, I won't. I just thought you were better than that Quinn." He said and Quinn let out another sigh before Dylan began to speak again.

"I've never cheated but I have been cheated on. Once." He said and Quinn looked to Dylan, eyes slightly wide in surprise.

"It was 2 years ago when I saw my first girlfriend making out with the school bully. I was only 1 but I thought I was in love with her. Turns out I wasn't but it still hurt when I saw she cheated on me. Now take the pain I felt and multiply it by 10. If Sam finds out you've cheated, he's going to feel that amount of pain. He really loves you." Dylan then said and Quinn's eyes scrunched shut.

"Look. I'm just gonna say it: I'm in love with Brittany." He then said and Quinn's head sharply turned to meet Dylan's eyes.

"But since she's with Artie, I don't stand a chance. But I'm not going to make her cheat like Finn is doing with you. If you love Finn, fine but don't lead Sam on. You need to choose who you love more." Dylan then said and Quinn let out a sniffle, tears beginning to run down her face. Dylan sighed before gently stroking Quinn's cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm sorry. I just need to give you some facts." Dylan said and Quinn nodded.

"I know. I just feel horrible for…I don't even know." She sobbed and Dylan pulled his friend into an embrace.

"Hey. You don't have to feel horrible, you just need to right a few wrongs." He said and Quinn's crying began to subside. Dylan then checked his watch.

"Listen, I've gotta get to BreadstiX. I'm meeting the rest of the club there, even Jack who is bringing his new girlfriend. Felicia, I think her name is?" he questioned before pushing himself up and standing by the door, turning back to Quinn.

"Get well soon Quinn and just remember, I'm a phone call away." He said and Quinn nodded, smiling as Dylan headed out.

**0000000000**

"Whether you are single with hope or madly in love and are here because I forced you to come out and support me, sit back and enjoy. And to all the singles out there: this is our year." Kurt said before the Warblers started 'Silly Love Songs'.

As they were singing, Dylan felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Brittany.

_U and San make such a cute couple :P_

Dylan laughed before showing Santana the text, who smiled before Dylan replied.

_I don't thnk she makes betta dance prtnrs thn u n me :)_

He then put his phone back before watching as the Warblers sang. And as the song reached it's peak, he saw Kurt saunter around and the 2 boys embraced before the song drew to a close, everyone applauding.

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'One Shot' by JLS**

**Alright! So, the dance competition will be during 'Comeback', which is expecting to be a quite short chapter but as a present, you shall get the 'Blame It On The Alcohol' chapter with it seeing as I have already wrote it and if I could describe that chapter, it shall be described as WWE superstar Rey Mysterio: small but can pack a punch.**

**I also cannot wait for 'A Night Of Neglect', I already have a duet planned for that :)**

**That episode shall also be the introduction of a new OC which should shake things up a little, especially with Dylan ;)**

**Reviews make me smile with glee, pun not intended.**


	13. Comeback

Dylan was walking past the choir room when he heard the unmistakable light voice of Quinn Fabray fill his ears.

"I didn't kiss Finn, Sam. I saved his life." She said before she explained this completely nonsense story about choking on a gumball and her giving him CPR. She isn't even properly qualified to give CPR! Dylan should know, he has the health and safety certificate and is currently talking Quinn into getting one incase something happens in Cheerios. But apparently Sam believed it when he said: "I totally almost choked on a gumball once". Dylan could only sigh at the blonde's stupidity. For both Quinn and Sam. He then walked away.

**0000000000**

"You're just going to say 'I'm just copying-'…" Rachel said before Brittany finished the sentence.

"I'm just copying Rachel Berry." She replied and the diva smiled.

"Fantastic." She happily said before Dylan walked up to the girls.

"Hey, Rachel." He said before turning to Brittany.

"Remember. We're practicing for the competition in the auditorium tomorrow after school." He said to Brittany who nodded. Dylan smiled before looking to Brittany's arms.

"Why do you have legwarmers on your arms?" he asked.

"I'm just copying Rachel Berry." The dancer just replied and Dylan turned to Rachel, an eyebrow quirked. Rachel just groaned and walked away before the two blondes walked to glee club.

**0000000000**

"This cannot be happening." Tina said.

"This seems like a terrible idea." Artie added on before Mr. Schuester interjected: "Guys, it's not up for discussion okay?"

But it clearly was. When Dylan walked in with Brittany, they saw Coach Sylvester sat on the end of the middle row. They just looked to each other, confused before Mr. Schuester told them to take a seat and just announced it there and then.

"Now, it's no secret that Coach Sylvester has taken her licks-" Mr. Schuester said before Santana cut him off.

"I mean, just wanky." She said before Mr. Schuester carried on.

"And I believe she could use a little sympathy from us." He finished before Mercedes, Quinn and Santana hit back and then Coach Sylvester unleashed a verbal lashing at Santana.

"Guys…Coach Sylvester has had her recent setbacks but she is a proven champion. Now we could do worse than to have that kind of a winning record in our midst." Mr. Schuester then said.

"Well, we could do better. I mean, we could have one that continuously wins and does it without degrading people." Mitchell said

"And also trying to destroy the glee club." Dylan added on, everyone agreeing.

"Let me break it down for you: I am no longer a threat to you, alright? I'm just hoping that your singing and dancing around will pull me out of my doldrums and give me a reason to live. Is that too much to ask?" she asked.

"Yes!" Mitchell replied but Mr. Schuester interrupted again.

"Guys, it's settled. Sue's going to be with us for the week." He said before turning to the piano.

"Now, I received an envelope in the mail today." He then said to slight cheers from the club, causing him to laugh a little before announcing the Regionals competition.

"We know that we're facing Kurt and the Warblers at Regionals. And it looks like this year, we face Aural Intensity again." Will said and Dylan heard sighing around him. He wasn't complaining. He watched the videos from Regionals last year and he thought it should've been a close call between Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions if Aural Intensity played fair.

"They cleaned our clock last year." Mercedes said.

"And it seems like the governing board has issued a theme to this years Regionals and part of our score will be based on how well we interpret it. This years theme: anthem. Mow who can tell us what an anthem is?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"The bottom of an ant's pants." Brittany replied and Dylan smiled, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"So close. So close. No, an anthem is an epic song filled with a groundswell of emotion that somehow seems bigger than itself. Even bigger than the person performing it." He said before Sam raised his hand.

"Mr Schue?" he asked and Will turned to the blonde boy.

"Oh, hey Sam. I didn't even notice your new haircut." He said and Sam smiled, standing up and going next to the director.

"Yeah, I've been working on a new image to go with my new one man band: the Justin Bieber Experience." he replied to wide eyed reactions from everyone.

"You've got to be kidding me." Quinn said, almost horrified.

"Dude that haircut makes your mouth look even bigger." Puck said in a trance like voice.

"Yeah, I'd be fine with the Justin _Timberlake_ Experience but that is just weird." Dylan added on.

"Let her speak." And there is Sue Sylvester delivering the home run before Sam spoke again.

"Laugh all you want but that kid's an epic talent and there's a number I've been working on I want to show off." He said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was a little black dress with a plunging neckline. It would match Bieber's gender." Jack said with everyone laughing, except Sam who just ignored him.

"And I think it qualifies as an anthem because it's just hugely emotional and sums up our generation." He finished.

"Alright, let's hear it buddy." Mr. Schuester said before Sam retrieved his guitar and started up 'Baby'. Dylan did seriously did like that song but at least when Sam was singing it and not a 12 year old girl on helium, it was almost tolerable and the girls seem to enjoy it too. And when he finished, there was applause from most members of the club with Mr. Schue calling him 'the Biebster' before Sue Sylvester had the last laugh.

"I've gotta get that girl on my Cheerios." She said and cue the hysterical laughter from Jack.

**0000000000**

Artie, Puck and Mike decided to join The Justin Bieber Experience and after they performed 'Somebody To Love', Brittany ran over to Artie who smiled and kissed her.

"So, are we ready for BreadstiX tonight?" he asked, flipping his 'restyled Bieber hair' back. Brittany's face fell.

"Tonight?…I can't see-" Brittany started before Dylan went onstage and clapped his hands.

"Alright, people. Move out! Miss Pierce and I have to practice. Competition is on Saturday and we have to be…." He called out before starting to sing 'Perfect For You' from Next To Normal and people started dispersing save Santana, Sam, Quinn who were talking at the other side of the stage and Puck and Lauren who were talking by the front row of seats. After 30 second conversations, they left. Artie just looked to Brittany.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I did. I told you last night but you said you were too busy 'changing my weave to get my girl forever'." Brittany replied and Artie sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said and Brittany didn't reply. She just watched as he waited for a reply before sighing and wheeling away.

Dylan walked up behind Brittany and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Come on. It'll take your mind off of things." He gently said and they began to practice their routines.

**0000000000**

2 and a half hours later, Figgins had came in telling them to stop and go home. They both nodded and Figgins left.

"Alright. It looks like we're sorted. You remember the costumes right?" Dylan asked.

"Very pale blue dress and pink nightie." Brittany replied and Dylan nodded before they pulled each other into an embrace.

"We're gonna ace this." Dylan said and he felt Brittany nod into his chest. They then broke it before Brittany picked up her duffel bag and smiled to Dylan, who smiled back before watching Brittany walk away. When she was out of eyesight, Dylan picked up his water bottle and took a swig.

When he took a deep breath in to get his energy back, he heard slow clapping behind him. Dylan sighed before turning around to see Jack Harmon in the wings.

"How long have you been spying?" Dylan asked.

"What my daily schedule tells me: ever since you started rehearsing the first routine." Jack replied with his lopsided smirk. The smaller boy then stepped forward and began circling Dylan.

"So…how would you describe your relationship with The Theorist?" he asked and Dylan quirked an eyebrow.

"You sound like a news reporter." He said.

"Wait a few years; you'll see me on the other end of the camera. Anyway, you haven't answered my question." Jack retorted and Dylan sighed.

"We're just friends. She's with Artie anyway." The dancing blonde said.

"But you want to be more?" the balladeer blonde hit back.

"No." Dylan replied.

"Don't lie." Jack said as he continued circling Dylan like the vulture that he is.

"Okay, fine! Yes! I'm in love with Brittany! Satisfied?" the boxer asked before putting his head in his hands. Jack just smiled and shook his head.

"No." he said, watching as Dylan's head whipped up. Jack could see the anger rising in the boy's eyes so he raised his hands up.

"I don't mean to offend…10% of the time." He said and Dylan sighed.

"I might as well ask how you and Felicia are doing. I mean god knows how she keeps up with you." Dylan said and Jack just looked down saying nothing, causing Dylan to step forward.

"You're having problems aren't you?' he asked.

"I didn't say that." Jack replied immediately.

"But you didn't say you weren't." Dylan fought back and Jack again said nothing.

"I wonder why? I mean you are kind of an ass. You do insult people a lot, if that's on your 'daily schedule' or not."

**0000000000**

"_Does Tupac have a magic ability to make black people dance like ABBA does to white people?" _Jack asked Mercedes.

"_Listen, Shore Leave. Can you shut your mouth since your legs can't seem to do so?" _he asked Santana.

"**And my personal favourite." **Dylan said.

"_Can somebody return the Queer-tron 5000 to wherever they got it from? It seems to be malfunctioning." _He said, referring to Kurt's Mellencamp look.

**0000000000**

"How did you find out about that last one?" Jack asked.

"Mercedes told me." Dylan simply replied.

"It's not that. It's my friendship with Rachel." Jack said.

"You forgot to add 'with benefits'. At least that's what I heard anyway." Dylan said as Jack got out his phone and put it to his ear.

"Pressed Lemon? It's Harmon. I need you to find out who spread the rumor about me and Rachel." Jack said on the phone, probably to Ethan Pressman. After a few seconds he put the phone down and turned back to Dylan.

"Zip it, Happy Feet. That's not true." He replied with a little bit of anger in his tone.

"Look. I know that you're probably the last person to go to me for advice-" Dylan started.

"_That_ could not be more true." Jack cut in.

"But you just need to tell Felicia the truth about you and Rachel. She'll probably understand. But if she doesn't then you're probably going to have to pull the song card." Dylan said and Jack rolled his eyes as Dylan picked up his duffel.

"Look. I have to go or Figgins will lock me inside the school and I don't want that. But just think about it." Dylan said before leaving, knowing he wouldn't get an answer straight away.

**0000000000**

The next day, the diva-off between Mercedes and Rachel took place and Mr. Schuester had just announced it. Both girls had told Dylan about the 'insults' towards each other and immediately, Dylan smelled a rat. He knew that neither of the girls would say that about each other. Rachel was probably more likely to say it but Dylan knew she wouldn't as the Broadway div said she considered Mercedes as a friend.

Mercedes was stood by the piano as Rachel began talking.

"Uh, after much argument, I finally convinced Mercedes that in order to do a proper diva-off, it has to come from the Broadway catalogue. Which I think is safe to say that that gives me a home field advantage." She said.

"Oh, well you're about to get beat on your own turf." Mercedes hit back before Rachel cued the band.

Dylan didn't know who to root for: he liked both girls. Mercedes was great but Rachel had been so nice to him ever since he started. Come to think of it, he had talked to Rachel more than Mercedes and he considered Mercedes more of a friend than Rachel. But it looked like it didn't matter because at the end of the number, they were hugging and laughing. And then Sue asked about where the hate was.

"Not the point of glee club, Sue." Mr. Schuester replied and Dylan just smiled at the two girls, who smiled back.

**0000000000**

A couple of weeks back, Mr. Schuester announced that there was a volunteer monthly spot to go to the pediatric ward at the Lima Hospital and sing a few songs to the children there. Dylan decided to volunteer and he found out that Mr. Schuester knew about this because he did the same spot too.

He was currently in the ward with his ukulele waiting for Mr. Schuester who told him he was bringing Coach Sylvester. He was tuning it when he saw the door open and Mr. Schuester walk in, greeting Hailey who was the carer for the kids.

"Hi, guys!" he said to the kids, who replied with a lot of "Hey, Will" and "Hi, Will". Hailey then recognized Sue Sylvester and announced to the kids that she was interviewed by Katie Couric.

"Holy sweet baby Jesus." Sue said before Hailey turned to the kids again.

"What do you say guys? You ready to make some music?" she asked and they all applauded and said "Yeah!" before they sat in the circle and Dylan and Will discussed what songs they were going to do. They started with 'Stand By Me' before getting the kids to learn parts for 'This Little Light Of Mine'.

"Alright and that's all there is to it." Will said before Dylan turned to the kids.

"So, does everyone know their parts?" he asked and they all agreed.

"My kids are gonna mop the floor with your kids." Sue said and Dylan smiled.

"Not a chance Sylvester." He said and Mr. Schuester laughed.

"Alright. Me and Dylan are going to sing the first two and then you guys come in and join me just like we practiced. Alright?" Will asked and the kids nodded before Mr. Schuester nodded to Dylan.

"1, 2, 3, 4." He counted and Dylan and Will started strumming their ukuleles with harmonious chords. They then smiled before starting to sing, Will with the melody and Dylan with an improvised higher harmony.

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

The kids then joined in with the rest of the verse before they all sang the second verse and then the men stepped back and let the kids sing the last verse. When the song finished, Dylan had a little tear running down before he wiped it away and smiled.

"Give yourselves a hand!" he said and everyone applauded.

"Alright. Good job." Will added on.

"I'll never forgive you for this." Sue said and Will just smiled and said: "Deal".

**0000000000**

It seems that Sue had a change of heart. She even suggested a song to sing and it just happened to be Dylan's favourite My Chemical Romance song: 'SING' and when it came to perform it, Dylan practically demanded for a solo which he actually got. And he sang it with everything he had.

_Sing it out_

_Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_

_Sing it out_

_Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_

_You've got to_

_Make a choice if the music drowns you out_

_Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth_

And the number went so well, that he actually applauded Sue Sylvester for choosing that song. And when everyone was sat on the edge of the stage, he was sat between Santana and Rachel and his arms slung around both of their shoulders but they didn't seem to mind.

**0000000000**

In glee the next morning, Sam and Santana somehow ended up together and before Dylan could question Quinn what was going on, Mr. Schuester came in.

"I hate to say it but I think we all owe Sue a big thank you. She may hate us but she did give us a kick-butt song for Regionals." Will said and everyone applauded.

"Yeah, she did!" Dylan proclaimed.

"That's right." Will agreed before Rachel stood up.

"Mr. Schuester, our admiration for Coach Sylvester may be a little premature. While I love My Chemical Romance and I think we all kicked butt at that number, as our team leader and arbiter of all that is good, I have to say that I don't think that that song is good enough for Regionals." Rachel said before saying that the Warblers have Kurt and Blaine and they got beat by Aural Intensity last year and that they couldn't do any song to beat them.

"You mean a number where you _don't _get to sing the entire song." Mercedes said.

"You guys, this isn't about me." Rachel replied before Mr. Schuester asked what Rachel meant.

"We need to be bold and epic. We need to write our own original music for Regionals. We need an indisputable advantage." Rachel said. Dylan's hands just gently snaked into his jeans pocket as the conversation carried on.

"Check out dwarf Diane Warren." Santana put in.

"Look, we can't lose Regionals again this year, you guys. Okay? You have to trust me. I feel really, _really _strongly about this." Rachel finished before Mr. Schue said they should put it to a vote.

"All those in favor of doing an original song?" Will asked and Jack and Rachel raised their hands.

"Chemical Romance?" Will then asked and everyone else apart from Rachel, Jack and Dylan put their hands up. Which Will noticed.

"Dylan. Why didn't you raise your hand?" he asked.

"Because although I do love that MCR song, I do think that writing original music is a good idea. I don't know, I just can't decide. But my vote wouldn't swing the winner so…" Dylan said and Mr. Schuester before gesturing apologetically to Rachel.

"And guys, remember to be at the Renaissance Theatre on Saturday. It's Dylan and Brittany's big competition." He said and Dylan and Brittany smiled to each other.

**0000000000**

"_Please give it up for Francesca Rodriguez and Lewis Donaldson. Currently in first place with 109 out of 120."_ The announcer of the 2011 Ohio Contemporary Dance Competition. Dylan and Brittany were backstage. They had performed their first routine to 'Fix You' by Coldplay and had received 54 out of 60. They needed 54 to go into first and there were still two couples after them, one being the hot favorites to win.

Brittany was visibly nervous as Francesca and Lewis took their bows. The routine they were about to do was definitely more daring and more complicate than their 'Fix You' routine. Dylan noticed this and just asked one question.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and Brittany just looked to his eyes and all of her fear had disintegrated. She nodded and smiled, Dylan smiling before he gently took her hand.

"_And now, performing to Celine Dion's 'I Surrender' from Lima, Ohio: Brittany Pierce and Dylan Armstrong." _The tannoy broadcasted and the two blondes made their way out to applause, the most audible definitely from the glee club. The got into position and as the music started, their bodies moved in sync with each other and as the drums entered, the routine became more intense and there was this one moment where Brittany did the splits in mid air and Dylan had to catch her. And when it came up, they both just went for it and it didn't end up like last weeks rehearsal in front of the studio classmates where everyone thought Brittany had dislocated her shoulder. It went perfectly and when the final drum beat filled the theatre, the audience were stunned silent until a tidal wave of applause hit them and they smiled and bowed before waving to the glee club who were standing for the two. Even Jack, which Dylan smiled at.

"The judges scores: 10, 9, 10, 10, 10 and 10. 59 out 60." The tannoy said and the dancers hugged. They were in first with 115 out of 120 and now all they had to do was wait.

**0000000000**

Hannah and Dean Emerson ended up with a total of 111 out of 150 and the last couple to dance stepped out onto the stage. Imogene Edmondson and Jonathan Black were champions for 4 years running and were currently on 57 out of 60 for their first routine. Their second routine was a piece to Leona Lewis' 'Bleeding Love' and watching it from the wings, Dylan and Brittany were already feeling the pressure. But halfway through, Jonathan slipped over his own foot and fell to his front. And it looked obvious that that wasn't part of the routine.

At the end, they bowed and acted like it didn't happen but wit their score being 49, their total score was 106 out of 120 and the McKinley students embraced tightly backstage.

**0000000000**

"_And your first place winners from Lima, Ohio: Dylan Armstrong and Brittany Pierce!" _the MC said into a microphone and Brittany and Dylan walked onstage, waving to the applauding crowd and they accepted their medals and held the trophy above their heads before hugging the glee club and their families as they made their way onstage.

Dylan smiled as he realised he was on a winning streak with Sectionals, the soccer championship and now this? Next stop: Regionals.

**0000000000**

**Dance routines videos (remove the spaces)**

**Fix You: **youtube .com/watch?v=dOOClFzBnkQ&feature=related

**I Surrender: **youtube .com/watch?v=8Nijg8u_9BI&feature=related

**Alright! So there's 'Comeback'. I'd like to thank Soulless Warlock for giving me the idea for the Harmstrong scene and Jack's insults.**

**So now, if you could go to 'Blame It On The Alcohol' where everything shall change for Dylan…**


	14. Blame It On The Alcohol

"The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza is officially a go." Mercedes said just as Dylan walked up to the 5 glee clubbers.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Rachel is having a party and we are going to give it a little spark." Puck said.

"Wait, we're bringing fireworks?" Brittany asked and everyone looked to the girl before looking back to Dylan.

"It's this Saturday night. You in?" Santana asked and Dylan nodded.

"Hell, yeah. Sounds like fun. And it'll be more celebration for mine and Britt's win at the dance competition. I'll ask Mitchell." Dylan said before walking off and taking his phone out of his pocket. He then pressed call on Mitchell's number before putting it to his ear.

"_Mitchell, here." _The brunette boy said.

"Mitchell, it's Dylan. Rachel's having a party Saturday night. I've heard it's gonna be a wild ride. You in?" Dylan asked.

"_Yeah!" _Mitchell replied and Dylan laughed.

"Alright, man. See you in glee." Dylan said.

"_Later, Blondie the Third." _Mitchell said before hanging up.

**0000000000**

After spraying his Paco Rabane 1 Million cologne, Dylan opened his wardrobe doors to find a shirt while slipping a black leather belt around his jeans.

Dylan was excited for Rachel's party. Puck had text Dylan saying that he was going to convince Rachel to turn it into a proper party as it wasn't going so well.

He picked a white button-up shirt and was putting on his slip-on Vans when his cell phone rang. He looked and saw it was a number he didn't recognize but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" he answered.

**0000000000**

In the Oscar room, people were being their drunken archetypes when Quinn's phone rang. She groaned before taking it out of her pocket and looking at the screen. Tilting her head in confusion, she stumbled over to Kurt.

"Who's Brillo?" Quinn asked, holding the phone right in Kurt's face. Kurt moved his face away and squinted his eyes.

"That's Dylan. Why would he be calling you if…?" Kurt asked before looking around and realizing that he wasn't at the party. He then realised that the tall, blonde boy had never even showed up for the party. Kurt took the phone and was about to press the 'Accept Call' button when Dylan's name vanished off the screen. He had ended the call.

"Hey, Hummer! I wants my phone back!" Quinn said before miraculously managing to take the phone from Kurt. Kurt then checked his own phone to see he had a missed call from Dylan too. He tried calling him but each time he tried; a monotone voice repeated the same sentence: "The number you have called has not been recognized. Please hang up and try again."

**0000000000**

A mangled Blackberry Storm, smashed into a thousand pieces lay on the ground next to a boy stood up, his face resting against a long brick wall.

Dylan's fists and head were supporting his whole body weight as he faced the outside brick wall. Tears ran freely down his face before his right fist collided with the wall. Then his left. And now he was treating the wall as if he was Dane McGregor last week at boxing club. Or if the bastard that did this would be right in front of him, mocking him and bragging about what he did. With every collision to the wall, his anguished cries grew more broken until he turned around, leaned against the wall and slid down it, his now swollen hands covering his face. He let sobs overcome his huddled body. He had nothing left.

**0000000000**

At school on Monday Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Mitchell, Puck, Santana, Sam, Artie, Quinn and Brittany were gathered in a huddle.

"It'll help your hangover. That's what Bloody Mary's are for. Hair of the dog that done bit your ass." Artie said before everyone took a plastic cup and the flask before pouring the drink into the cups. They then saw Dylan walk past.

"Yo, D." Artie called out and Dylan turned around. Everyone flinched. He had dark circles around his blue eyes. His hair was all messy and had no shine, his white t-shirt looked 2 sizes too big, he was wearing worn sneakers with holes in, his shoelaces were untied and his skin was pasty.

"Damn. You must've drunk a lot at that party…and afterwards. Although you really need to invest in some sunglasses…and I don't get why you have to wear the old clothes." Artie said, looking the soccer captain up and down.

"Did you get a tattoo while you were drunk and you're hiding it with baggy sports clothes?" Tina asked.

"No. I didn't get a tattoo because I wasn't drunk. I wasn't drunk because I didn't go to that damned party. I wasn't drunk because I actually have self-control. I wasn't drunk because I care about my health and my body and because I want all of my organs intact. I wasn't drunk because I actually want to live life without getting trashed. Just don't come calling when you wake up in a gutter." Dylan said and the piano player could see everyone's shocked eyes behind the sunglasses.

"Tell Mr. Schue I won't be in glee today because I'm busy." Dylan then said.

"Doing what?" Sam asked.

"It's none of your god damn business!" Dylan exploded. The very dim glow in his eyes had morphed into an angry inferno and his fists started to clench. Everyone could see he was trying really hard to keep his anger in check.

"Just tell him I won't be there." Dylan snarled under his breath before turning away and heading into the gym. Everyone looked to each other before shrugging and downing their Bloody Marys.

**0000000000**

"And now performing the hit song 'Tik' and also 'Tok', by rapper Ke-dollar sign-Ha: the New Directions." Principal Figgins droned in his monotonous voice before taking the microphone stand with him to one side. Dylan rolled his eyes at the song choice. And although Brittany sounded good singing it, Dylan wasn't in a congratulatory mood. His face was contorted with rage and disgust as he could smell the whiskey from where he was sitting. He then headed backstage where he saw a big bottle of liquid with plastic cups on the table. Smelling the drink, Dylan could definitely smell the whiskey, brandy, scotch…and was that cough syrup?

He put the bottle down before watching the rest of the performance and when he saw Brittany throw up on Rachel; Dylan started marching and left the room. He seriously couldn't handle anything else to do with drink.

**0000000000**

He headed into the boys locker room where his fists rammed into the nearest locker. He repeated his actions many times as he passed each locker before stopping as his uneven breathing was making him light-headed. He looked up and saw that he was at the end of the row of lockers. His broken eyes then skimmed across the row of lockers to see that every single one on the row had a fist sized dent. He looked to his bandaged hands from before and removed them to see purple, red and black patches all over his hands. He threw the bandages in the shower before sitting down on the bench, raising his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of crumpled up paper. He stared at it before standing up and leaving the locker room.

**0000000000**

"I'm buying the sparkling cider." Mr. Schuester said and everyone applauded before it faded as someone came into the choir room.

Dylan walked into glee club, the circles around his eyes had darkened and the topaz irises had now lost their glow. His hair was even messier and now looked quite tangled, his clothes were even more baggy than before, his still untied shoelaces trailed behind him, his skin was now ashen and the solemn and broken look on his face completed the image. In fact, Mitchell thought the guitar he was carrying had more life than him. He walked up to Mr. Schuester and handed him a note, which Will read and his eyes widened in shock before looking to Dylan and his face morphed into a sad expression before patting the younger boy gently on the shoulder.

"Anything you need." Mr. Schuester said and Dylan nodded before setting up a stool whilst Will turned to the others and spoke.

"Guys, Dylan is going to perform a song for us and then he's going away for a few days." Will said and everyone's eyes widened.

"What? But we need him to practice for Regionals!" Rachel proclaimed.

"I'm sorry guys but it's out of my hands. It's his decision not ours." Will said and everyone looked to Dylan who said nothing and carried on as if nothing was happening.

"Dude, we need you for the My Chemical Romance number." Sam said and Dylan just ignored them.

"What the hell is going on?" Mercedes asked with sass in her tone.

"Guys…back off. He's not in the best shape." Will said.

"Doesn't surprise me." Santana sneered. Dylan whipped his head around giving Santana the most evil glare anyone had ever seen and for the first time ever, Santana slithered back into her seat and said nothing. Dylan turned back and continued to tune up his guitar.

"And even if he _is_ coming back in time for Regionals, he probably still won't be in good enough shape." Mr. Schuester said and everyone looked to each other.

"Then how come he's tuning up his guitar and singing a song for us now?" Puck asked.

"The song is a message of what he's feeling right now. He needs to get it out of his system before he leaves." Mr. Schuester then said before looking behind him and seeing Dylan sat on a stool beside the piano with his Rainsong guitar in his lap. He nodded to Mr. Schuester who nodded back before moving to the side. Dylan played the opening introduction before starting to sing, his usually smooth voice cracking and gritting yet it was still compelling to listen to.

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say_

_Sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away_

_Tried to break my heart _

_Well it's broke_

_Tried to hang me high _

_Well I'm choked _

_Wanted rain on me_

_Well I'm soaked _

_Soaked to the skin _

_It's the end where I begin _

_It's the end where I begin _

_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes _

_Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away, away _

_Tried to break my heart _

_Well it's broke_

_Tried to hang me high _

_Well I'm choked _

_Wanted rain on me_

_Well I'm soaked _

_Soaked to the skin _

_It's the end where I begin _

_It's the end where I begin _

_Now I'm alive_

_and my ghosts are gone_

_I've shed all the pain_

_I've been holding on _

_The cure for a heart _

_Is to move along, is to move along_

_So move along_

_Now I'm alive_

_and my ghosts are gone_

_I've shed all the pain_

_I've been holding on _

_The cure for a heart _

_Is to move along, is to move along_

_So move along_

_Now I'm alive_

_and my ghosts are gone_

_I've shed all the pain_

_I've been holding on _

_The cure for a heart _

_Is to move along, is to move along_

_So move along_

_What don't kill a heart_

_Only makes it strong _

_It's the e__nd where I_

_End where I _

_End where I begin _

_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes _

_Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away, away_

Dylan stopped and took a deep breath while wiping tears away before standing up, putting his guitar away, closing the case, picking it up and walking away without a second glance.

**0000000000**

Quinn had pulled into the driveway of her house. After signing the pledge form that Mr. Schue had made, saying that if they ever went off of the rails they would call his number on the top of the paper, she sat in the car as she thought about Dylan. Apparently he had called her the night of Rachel's party and the way he acted the Monday after made her feel worried. She tried calling him but apparently the number wasn't recognized. She decided she would try his house after talking to her mom.

She got out of the car and headed into the house.

"Mom?" Quinn called and seconds later, a worried looking Judy Fabray scurried out of the living room.

"Quinnie, you need to come with me. Something terrible has happened." Judy said before taking Quinn's hands and leading her into the living room. Once there, Quinn's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight.

There was Dylan, head in the broken, swollen remains of his hands and the upper half of his body hunched over. Quinn could hear sobs coming from the boy so she quietly walked forward until she reached the emotional wreck before kneeling down beside him.

"Hey." She whispered and Dylan's head sharply turned to lock blue eyes with brown. Quinn could see thick tear tracks covering the pallid skin. The girl then gently took one of Dylan's hands into her own, internally kicking herself whenever the boy's face scrunched in pain. When both hands were comfortable, Quinn looked back into Dylan's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked. Dylan just looked to the table where a newspaper sat on a specific page. Quinn looked to it before looking back to Dylan who was staring at the newspaper. Quinn then reached and took the newspaper with the hand that wasn't holding Dylan's. She then sat on the sofa next to Dylan and read the story.

With every second that passed, her skin turned paler and by the time she put the paper back down on the table, her jaw was open and her eyes were filled with tears. She then pulled Dylan into an embrace and they both let the tears run down.

"I've got nowhere else to go." Dylan whispered in a broken voice. Quinn looked to her mom who nodded almost instantly. Quinn smiled and mouthed 'thank you' before turning back to Dylan.

"You can stay here." Quinn said and Dylan's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked.

"You can stay here…for as long as you want." Quinn said and Dylan showed a tiny, broken smile yet it was still a smile. They both embraced again before Quinn helped him up.

"Come on. Let's show you and your bag the guest room. And we can get your hands bandaged up too." Quinn said before she picked up the duffel bag and led Dylan out of the living room, Quinn gently taking Dylan's hand with her free one as she led him out of the living room.

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'The End Where I Begin' by The Script**

…**Wow. This is probably the hardest chapter I've had to write. I really wanted to get the emotions right. 'Blame It On The Alcohol' was such a funny episode that I wanted to bring a serious side to it. And expect an angsty Dylan for quite a few chapters because he's not going to get over what has happened easily.**

**Since Dylan is off at McKinley for a few days, the 'Sexy' chapter will be quite short but ****'Original Song' **_**will **_**make up for it. I promise that.**

**What happened to Dylan? You'll find out ****soon enough.**


	15. Sexy

Quinn parked her car in the driveway and turned the ignition off before stepping out and heading into her house. She could say that glee club was…interesting today: Miss Holliday came back for giving the club a lesson on sex education. And the celibacy club was back on so at least Quinn had something to do after school that wasn't involving Coach Sylvester yelling through a bullhorn. And she had something to take her mind off of Dylan, who was really worrying Quinn.

Ever since the night where Quinn said he could stay, he barely said anything to either her or Judy and would either be in the music room playing piano or be in the guest room crying. He has said once before that he wasn't crying but Quinn could hear the strangled sobs from the other side of the closed door. Quinn couldn't blame him for crying or being in his own world after what happened. If that happened to Quinn, she probably wouldn't leave her bedroom. She wouldn't sleep. She wouldn't eat. She probably just sat there until she collapsed.

Quinn turned the key in the lock and opened the door to hear Alexandre Despalt's 'The Meadow' play gently through the house. And Quinn knew that though Dylan _hated _the Twilight film series with a passion, he loved that piano piece which came from the second film installment: 'New Moon'. So did Quinn. It almost soothed her. She gently put her bag down at the side of the hallway and shut the front door before making her way into the music room to see Dylan playing the baby grand piano situated in the middle of the room. Dylan's back was to Quinn as he gently hit the piano keys but the girl knew his eyes were closed. He had this little habit of closing his eyes when he's playing a piano piece with no one else to accompany him. As weird as it may seem, Quinn thinks it's adorable. It's like it's him and the piano against the world and he was okay with taking it on. Quinn looked to see a gap on the piano bench so she walked over and sat down next to the boy. Dylan noticed Quinn's presence and his hooded eyelids slowly rose to reveal the bloodshot, tired eyes underneath. But then he played a wrong note and suddenly the bandaged fingers that were the cause of the delicate tinkling of the keys clenched into fists and they collided with the keys, causing a nasty clash and for Quinn to flinch back but as quick as a flash, she regained her composure and her hands suddenly covered Dylan's as he groaned in frustration.

"You know you're not supposed to be playing _any _instruments with your hands all bandaged. Doctor's orders." Quinn said. Dylan let out a cold, almost malicious laugh.

"You should've told me that when I was playing guitar for 3 hours straight until my fingers bled." He said, raising his hands for Quinn to see. They now had small bandages around parts of every one of his fingers. Quinn gasped and scoffed at the same time.

"What the hell is going on with you?" she asked, standing up. Dylan stood up straight after and stared Quinn down.

"Well, I apologize for trying to vent my anger on losing probably the biggest part of my life." Dylan coldly said.

"And I don't think putting yourself through pain is the best way to do it!" Quinn fired back. They were now going into yelling.

"Well, what else can I do? I can't just sit there, wishing for it all to go away, Quinn! I have to do something!" Dylan yelled before Quinn stormed up to Dylan and without warning, pulled Dylan's face towards her own and their lips collided. It took Dylan a minute to register what the hell was going on but then he realised. Quinn was doing this to vent her emotion and to tell Dylan that she's always here. Although it was a very unorthodox way of telling the dancer this, it worked.

Seconds later, Quinn pulled back and they both stared into each other's eyes before they both embraced.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered and Dylan tightened the hug.

"Don't be. It's my fault." Dylan replied.

"Damn right it is." Quinn then put in and Dylan let out a laugh before breaking the hug.

"So, uh, what have you been doing while I was at school?"Quinn asked and Dylan looked behind him towards the acoustic guitar that sat in a stand in the back right corner of the room. He walked over to it to retrieve a piece of paper next to it before walking back to Quinn and showing her the paper. Quinn took it and looked. There were just notes on staves for a piano, guitar and drums. Quinn smiled at this.

"Still working on that original song?" she asked and Dylan nodded.

"Yeah. I guess Rachel really inspired me and I've been working on that music for about a year and a half but I never finished until Rachel suggested original songs for Regionals. I'm just trying to write some lyrics but I haven't got very far. I've just written half a verse." Dylan said and Quinn looked at the words and smiled.

"It looks awesome so far." Quinn said before handing the music back to Dylan.

"Yeah. Hopefully when I go back to school, it'll be finished and I'll be able to get to perform it. Probably not at Regionals because Mr. Schuester shot down the original song idea but someone can perform it for an idea for Nationals or next year's competitions if I don't get better." Dylan said before Quinn gently took Dylan's hand into her own once again.

"Hey. Trust me. You _will _get better. And if anyone is performing _your_ song then it will be you. No one else can sing your words as well as you. Just remember that, Armstrong." Quinn said and Dylan let out a small smile.

"Thanks, Fabray. You're awesome." He replied.

"I know." Quinn said and they both let out a small laugh before realization hit Quinn.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it to Regionals?" she asked and Dylan sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I really am hurting, you know that, but I will try as hard as I can to muster the strength to be there." He replied and Quinn nodded before pulling Dylan into another tight embrace and they held it before they heard the door click open.

"Quinnie! Dylan! I'm home! And I brought Chinese takeout!" Judy Fabray called out and Quinn smiled.

"Come on. Your battered chicken with fries awaits, your Highness." Quinn said, gently tugging Dylan's hand and they both headed out of the music room.

**0000000000**

All throughout the week, Quinn headed home to the same routine: hear Dylan playing an instrument, her telling him off, them having a little argument, Quinn reminding Dylan she will be there for him, Dylan updating Quinn on his song progress and Quinn expressing her worry with Dylan reassuring her he's trying the best he can. And after they would have food, Quinn would head up to her room and continue writing poems. She had taken that up since she was about 14 years old and she hasn't stopped. She would always write about events she's been to or anything she's going through at that moment. And in that week alone, she had written 12 poems. All about Dylan, her worries and concern for Dylan, and his experiences. And she was in the middle of writing one when she heard a loud bang outside. She jumped at the sound and reached for the baseball bat underneath her bed she always kept in case of emergencies and she slowly crept to her window to see a ladder and she put her bat back behind her head, ready to strike when the obvious, dopey expression of Finn Hudson came into view. The Louisville Slugger fell out of Quinn's hand in shock as Finn smiled at her. Quinn just opened her window and Finn clambered in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked in shock as the quarterback stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm here to see you. Is that a crime?" Finn asked.

"It is when you climb a ladder to my bedroom window where anyone can see you! You'll look like a creepy stalker or something! What is going through your head?" Quinn asked and Finn looked hurt.

"Well, I can't help it if I want to see you. I…what's with the baseball bat?" Finn asked as his eyes caught the weapon on the floor.

"Never mind that. Answer my question." Quinn demanded and Finn sighed.

"I did. I wanted to see you."he said, sitting on Quinn's bed, who just sighed.

"You are such an idiot." She said and Finn just looked up before Quinn ran and attacked Finn. Well, attacked his facial area with her face.

**0000000000**

Dylan was sat at the top of the stairs, trying to keep his growling under control. He had heard the whole conversation between Quinn and King Kong and he had to cover his ears after that. But after a good 5 minutes, he uncovered them as he heard Quinn say: "This is where I belong. With you, okay?" she asked and Finn answered with a dopey "okay" before Dylan stood up and burst the door open with his shoulder.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Dylan snarled and Quinn flew off of Finn, who stood up with a look of shock, anger and disgust on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Dylan snarled.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend," Finn replied.

"Um, you're not my girlfriend, Finn." Quinn decided to butt in.

"Be quiet." Finn snarled at Quinn and Dylan just saw red.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that. Now I'm gonna give you 2 choices: one, you stay here for 5 more seconds and I'll end up dragging you out of this house with a black eye and a bloody nose. Or you can walk out of here with your face still miraculously in tact." Dylan snarled and Finn just smirked.

"Try me, Armstrong." He said and he immediately regretted in when he found himself falling to the floor with his nose seeming out of place and then he felt more blows to his face before a scream ceased them and Finn felt himself being hauled up, dragged down the stairs and out of the door.

Dylan shut the door and turned to see Quinn looking shocked.

"I'm sorry." Dylan said and Quinn simply nodded.

"It's okay." Quinn replied before they headed upstairs.

**0000000000**

Dylan was sat in Quinn's bedroom, reading her poems as the girl was sat on her bed, writing another.

"Quinn, these are amazing." Dylan said, aghast. Quinn just smirked.

"Well, I have a gift." She said as Dylan put her journal down and went over to the bed, sitting next to Quinn.

"Are you writing another one?" he asked and Quinn nodded.

"Can I read it?" he then asked and Quinn looked to him and smiled before handing him the paper. He read it and as he read on, his eyes widened.

"Quinn…this is perfect." He whispered and Quinn cocked her head to the side.

"Perfect? For what?"she asked.

"My song." He said before reaching into his black sweatpants pocket and pulling out his folded sheet music. He opened it before his eyes alternated between the poem and the music.

"It will need a few changes and of course we need a stanza to be repeated as a chorus but this is perfect. Oh my god. Can I use it?" Dylan asked, acting like a 5 year old high on sugar. Quinn could only giggle and nod.

"Of course." She said and Dylan tackled her in a hug.

**0000000000**

The celibacy club was drawing to a close when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Rachel called out and the door opened, to see a slightly smiling Dylan Armstrong, dressed in a 'Hardcore Country' t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black lace up Vans. Everyone smiled and applauded Dylan. Quinn just smiled and walked over while Dylan wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"What's been going on with you?" Santana asked, probably taking her mind off Brittany and Artie going gooey over each other. Dylan just sighed and showed a small smile.

"Maybe I'll tell you when I come back next week."

**0000000000**

**Alright! So Dylan is returning for 'Original Song'! As if he'd miss Regionals…**

**That chapter is scheduled to be a whopper in length. And it's also the chapter where Dylan explains what happened that night in 'Blame It On The Alcohol'.**

**On a happier note, I found the perfect picture of Neil to represent Dylan. Doesn't he look cute? ;) :**

**plixi .com/p/95573608**

**I also modified his OC profile with Dylan's thoughts on Lauren Zizes. Hope you will enjoy that, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the 'Original Song' chapter when it's published :)**

**I might also post a one-shot set in the future where Dylan is on Broadway and runs into a certain glee club member and romance ensues. Let me know if you want to see it :D**


	16. Original Song

"I think we're doing original songs for Regionals." Mr. Schuester said and the club clapped before the teacher heard a little knock on the door. He then looked to the club again, who were so into their discussion about original songs they didn't hear the clap.

"Guys, I have some good news too." The teacher said and the talking faded before Mr. Schuester went to the door and opened it.

"Please welcome back, Mr Dylan Armstrong."

And in walked in a tall, blonde boy wearing a black polo with yellow lining, blue jeans and black Converse. Everyone applauded as Will patted him on the back and the boy sat down next to Quinn.

"What the hell happened with you? You just go AWOL and then come back a week before Nationals? Something smells funny here." Mercedes said and the smile on Dylan's face faltered.

"Yeah. I mean you left us thinking you weren't gonna show up again. What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Dylan replied and everyone started to gang up on him.

"Guys." Mr. Schuester called but the questioning still went on. That was until Quinn put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, resulting in people putting their fingers in their ears to block out the piercing sound.

"You almost ruined my perfect hearing!" Jack said between groans from the clubbers before Quinn spoke up.

"Listen. I know Dylan has had it really rough recently and when he wants to tell you why, he will. And obviously he doesn't want to tell you now so can you stop interrogating him? We need to focus on Regionals and not each other's lives." Quinn said and mumbling could be heard before everyone turned to Mr. Schuester who gave a smile to Quinn.

"Thanks, Quinn." He said before speaking up again.

"Okay. While Quinn and Rachel write their song, we will have songwriting sessions every glee sessions to write 2 monster hits for Regionals." Mr. Schuester said before turning to the board. Dylan raised his hand.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I have-" Dylan started before getting a collective "shh!"

"What the hell guys?" he asked.

"Look. Until you tell us why you've been ice cold lately, we probably won't talk to you." Finn said and Dylan sighed before slumping back in his chair. He felt Quinn place a reassuring hand on Dylan's knee but he ignored it.

**0000000000**

After glee, Dylan headed to his locker when he heard two familiar voices nearby and somehow he was listening in on their conversation.

"Wait, you're still dating Sam? But you told me you were in love with me." One voice said and Dylan could only heavily sigh. He knew that if Brittany wasn't with Artie, she'd go with Santana. Dylan had no chance whatsoever now. But he was drawn out of his mind funk when he heard screaming nearby. He looked to see dirt spilling out of both of their lockers. He then watched Coach Sylvester walk off and he ran over, deciding to get Jack to open his locker later.

"I don't even remember putting that in there." Brittany said as Dylan reached them.

"Come on, seeing as you're both blinded by dirt, I'll take you to the girls' locker room." Dylan said before putting a gentle hand on each girl's back and gently led them to the locker room, trying to ignore how his hand was tingly from touching Brittany's back.

**0000000000**

"Alright, guys. Let's hear it for our first songwriting seminar." Will said and everyone applauded as the director started handing everyone books.

"While Quinn and Rachel are hard at work, we're gonna try and write an anthem of our own. Now these are rhyming dictionaries for all of you" he said as Dylan took his. Santana then got Mr. Schuester's attention by saying that herself and Tina were working on a song she wrote.

"Really? That's amazing. Well, can we hear it?" he asked eagerly and the two girls stood up and headed to the front: Santana standing up while Tina went behind the piano. Dylan applauded the girls as Santana announced that it was a song for Sam.

"It's called 'Trouty Mouth'." She said and Dylan had to seriously hold back a giggle.

"Wait, what's it called?" the boy the song was directed at asked.

"Trouty Mouth." Mike, Dylan and Mitchell replied as the music started. Dylan had to admit, Tina was a talented piano player. And of course, Santana was a talented singer but Dylan had to clamp his rhyming dictionary over his mouth to stop his laughter from being audible. Apparently Mike was enjoying it but she got to the end of the bridge when Sam stood up.

"Okay, can we stop? Stop with the mouth jokes!" he exclaimed.

"Sit down! I'm not finished." Santana fired back.

"Yes you are! Mr. Schue, we're not doing a song at Regionals called 'Trouty Mouth'." Sam said to Will who stood up.

"You know what; I have to agree with Sam on this one. But such a good first effort. I just don't think it's got the epic feel we need for Regionals." He said.

Puck then said he wrote a song for Lauren and says it's got a rockabilly feel so it could give them an edge and it makes up for when he sang 'Fat Bottomed Girls'.

"Alright, show us what you got." Will said as Santana and Tina sat down.

"It's called Big Ass…Heart." Puck said and Dylan let out a laugh before the mohawked boy went into the song. Dylan had to admit, it wasn't too bad and when it finished, Mr. Schuester even made it a contender.

"But I don't totally think we're there yet. So everyone, look at your rhyming dictionaries and let's work on banging out some songs that rock." He said and everyone looked into their dictionaries while Dylan stood up and went over to the teacher.

"Mr. Schue." He said and the teacher turned to Dylan.

"Since I'm not getting a word in edgeways to anyone in the club apart from Quinn, but she's working with Rachel. But anyway, I actually wrote a song too." Dylan said and Mr. Schuester sighed.

"If it's about blonde stereotypes, I'm not sure I wanna know." He said and Dylan let out a little laugh.

"No, it's not. I promise. Can you at least look over it after glee and tell me what you think?" he asked and Mr. Schuester sighed, nodding and Dylan smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." He said before heading back to his seat.

**0000000000**

When everyone left the choir room, Dylan and Mr. Schuester were sat by the piano while Mr. Schuester looked over his song.

"Dylan, this is great. When did you write this?" he asked.

"When I wasn't in school last week, I spent all day in Quinn's music room writing music for that song against the doctor's orders, not because I had a 'Big Ass Heart', but it was worth it in the end. Rachel inspired me with her original song idea and Quinn helped me with the lyrics so it wasn't all me." Dylan explained.

"This is definitely being used at Regionals. This sounds like such a great song." He said, smiling at the sheet music before Dylan.

"Would you like to perform it?" he asked and Dylan's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes lighting up for the first time in weeks which Mr. Schuester spotted and smiled at.

"Yeah. I saw how calm you looked during Jack and Mitchell's duet at Sectionals and you looked like you were having fun when dancing with Brittany. And I don't think anyone can sing _your _words." The teacher said and Dylan grinned, nodding.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Schue. I won't let you down." Dylan said and Mr. Schuester patted the blonde boy on the back.

"I know you won't." he said.

**0000000000**

The next day, Mercedes performed an original song she wrote called 'Hell To The No' which Dylan thought was the best original song he had heard so far from the others. Even Mr. Schuester was clapping when it ended.

"Really, really good. But um-" he started but Mercedes cut him off.

"But my butt, Mr. Schue. That song was amazing." She said with her usual sass.

"No, I agree. I'm just not sure that it's Regionals material." The director replied and Mercedes sighed while Santana said she wrote another verse for 'Trouty Mouth', which Sam replied with a sign he made saying _"Hell No"_ for Mercedes song.

"No, no, no, no guys. Just think about it. What's your favourite song of all time?" he asked.

"'My Headband'." Brittany replied.

"Michael Bublé's 'At This Moment'." Dylan said.

"Alanis Morrisette's 'You Oughta Know'." Santana added on.

"'What's Going On?' by Marvin Gaye." Puck then said, to which Lauren said he was on a roll.

"Okay and what are all of those songs about?" Mr. Schuester then asked.

"Headbands." Brittany replied and Dylan shrugged. She was right…almost.

"All these songs come from a place of pain. The greatest songs are about hurt. And that's the side of yourselves that I want you to get in touch with." the Spanish teacher then said.

"That should be easy. Coach Sylvester tortures us for no reason and gets the entire school to hate us." Artie answered before Santana mentioned the incident where she filled hers and Brittany's locker with dirt.

"Yeah. I haven't opened mine in days because my locker is close to theirs and I'm afraid something like stones is gonna fall out of mine." Dylan said as Mr. Schuester wrote 'dirt' and 'stones' on the board.

"Well she literally throws sticks at me." Mercedes said and Will proceeded to write 'sticks' on the board.

"Okay, what else? What else?" he asked.

"She called the Ohio Secretary of State saying she was me and that I want to legally change my name to Tina Cohen-Loser." Tina said and after a moment of shock, he wrote 'Loser' on the board.

"Okay and how does that make you feel?" he asked.

"Well, at first it hurts, but then it mostly makes you wanna win." Finn said and Mr. Schuester looked around.

"Guys, I think you may have just found your song." He said before writing 'like me' after 'Loser', creating 'Loser Like Me'.

"Now, let's get to writing. I want you to say some bad experiences that have happened to you in the past but you have overcame them." Will said and Dylan raised his hand.

"Dylan." Mr. Schuester said.

"I went to the same elementary school as Strando and he used to tease me all the time for being a nerd before he found out my brother was gay. He teased me for 2 years before I stood up to him. He now washes my car for $2.50 an hour." Dylan said, smiling at what he has achieved and Will smiled.

"Okay, that's a start. Keep going." He said.

**0000000000**

Dylan walked out of the session with that same glint in his eye. The club had just spent 2 and a half hours writing 'Loser Like Me' before deciding to give the lyrics to Artie to create music to go with it.

He was walking down the hallway when he saw Rachel walking at a fast pace down the opposite way. As she passed him, he heard her sniffle and there were tears in her eyes. Dylan gently grabbed Rachel's arm.

"Rachel. What's wrong?" he asked and she just sobbed. Dylan gently pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." He whispered before breaking the embrace.

"I'll take you home. I don't think you can drive with your pretty little eyes all clouded up with tears." He said, an arm still gently around her shoulders. Rachel could only nod as Dylan began leading Rachel out of the building.

**0000000000**

Back at the Fabray residence, Dylan was pissed. And not intoxicated. Rachel had told Dylan what Quinn had said and Dylan realised that the blonde was just using Rachel to get to Finn.

His thoughts were halted by the sound of the door closing. Dylan headed into the hallway where Quinn was stood. The girl could tell that Dylan was upset about something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Cut the crap, Quinn. I know what happened with you and Rachel in the auditorium and what you told her." He said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"What's going on with you Quinn?" Dylan asked.

"Look, this will stop once I'm prom queen." Quinn replied and Dylan scoffed, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I don't believe this. You've used Rachel and now you're using Finn?" he asked. Quinn's eyes widened.

"No! I _do _love Finn." Quinn replied.

"Do you love him enough to know that being prom queen doesn't matter? Because if I was in your shoes Quinn, I'd just be happy that someone has found you and loves you for who you are and not just for your status." Dylan said and Quinn just sighed.

"Look. I'm going back over to Rachel's in a minute. But I'm gonna tell you one thing Quinn: You're turning back into the Queen Bitch, emphasis on the _bitch_. And if you continue to be a bitch then I can't be in the same house as you. I'm not sure I can even talk to you." Dylan said before picking up his bag and walking out." Dylan finished, leaving Quinn shell shocked.

**0000000000**

"Rachel…this is…amazing. This song. You wrote this in an hour and a half?" Dylan asked, looking up from the sheet music and Rachel smiled.

"Well. Jack helped me." Rachel said.

"Damn right, I did." The balladeer's voice called out as he entered the bedroom.

"Rachel, I think you're dads are scared of me again." He then said, causing Rachel to giggle before turning back to Dylan.

"Alright. Now let's see yours." Rachel said, reaching for the sheet music which Dylan pulled back to Rachel's confused expression.

"I don't trust Jack around sheet music that isn't his own." The dancer said and Jack nodded.

"Smart boy. But you don't realise that I have some sheet music framed in my room and that isn't mine." Jack said.

"That's because it's probably the original score of 'West Side Story'." Dylan said.

"…have you been in my room?" Jack asked and Dylan laughed before handing Rachel the music. She scanned it before going onto the next page and looking to Dylan.

"This is…good. Really good. How long did it take you to write?" Rachel asked.

"A week." Dylan replied.

"And you wrote the music by yourself?" Rachel asked. Dylan nodded.

"I didn't write the lyrics, Quinn did but I did write the music." He said while Rachel handed the music to Jack, along with a warning to damage it in anyway.

"Not even internally? Because I can do that." Jack said and Rachel sent him a stern look before the boy dramatically sighed.

"Fine." He drew out before looking over the music. He kept making noises like 'mhm' and 'mmm', which weirded Dylan out but he had finished reading it and he looked to Dylan.

"Looks like 'Happy Feet' has happy hands too. I'd call you that but that doesn't really fit." Jack said and Dylan smiled before taking the music from Jack.

"Looks like we have 2 winning hits for Regionals. What about the group song?" Rachel asked Dylan.

"It's going great. We all pitched in with the lyrics but Artie and Finn did the music and it sounds awesome. We have an amazing setlist. We're gonna win this." Dylan said and they all smile, even Jack which again scared Dylan.

**0000000000**

After Aural Intensity performed 'Jesus Is A Friend Of Mine' while Dylan thought '_It just goes to show that Sue Sylvester can never lead a show choir…oh god, I'm spending too much time around Jack!_', he readjusted himself in his seat as the tannoy was on again.

"And now from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" he announced as the curtain raised and they began singing. Dylan recognized the tune but he wasn't focused on that because after a short introduction, Kurt stepped forward and began to sing. Dylan then recognized it as Hey Monday's 'Candles' and he was killing it. And so was Blaine when he stepped forward and sang the counter lines. And when they sang together, Dylan smiled. Kurt looked so nervous but so happy at the same time. And he had to applaud when Kurt hit his high notes.

As the song drew to a close, Dylan stood on his feet and applauded the two boys and as Blaine pulled Kurt into the center spotlight and the countertenor curtsied, he laughed while continuing to applaud wildly. And then when they went back to their original places, Blaine started 'Raise Your Glass' and Dylan knew they had the audience in the palm of their hands, applause rising whenever Blaine raised his hand to his ear and asked for more and with everyone, including the New Directions getting up and dancing to the song, they knew they had to bring it.

**0000000000**

"And now from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio: the New Directions." The MC announced and the curtains raised as Rachel walked onstage. Applause could be heard as she walked to the microphone stand in the middle of the stage. She looked back and looked to Jack and Dylan, who just smiled and gave a small nod. Rachel returned the smile as the piano introduction of her song started. And then she started to sing. Dylan could only watch on as Rachel's words ran through his head. She sounded so beautiful that it actually put a sense of pride into Dylan. And when she finished the first chorus, Brittany and Tina walked on the first platform behind Rachel to do backing vocals. As Brittany walked, she locked eyes with Dylan and smiled before facing the audience. Dylan couldn't help but grin as the song continued and as it went to the alternative verse, Rachel looked to their wing again before turning back. She had this high note at the end and Dylan could feel Jack internally telling her to hit it. And she did. And when the song finished, even Jack and Dylan applauded her in the wings, along with the riotous applause from the audience. Rachel beamed before putting the microphone to her mouth.

"Ladies and gentleman, we're the New Directions." She announced before the microphone and stand were taken from her by a stagehand and the boys went onstage where the guitar introduction for 'Loser Like Me' began.

Dylan had to admit, although he hated Artie he did a great job with the music of this song. And of course Finn with the drum part. And he could tell the audience did too. They were clapping and cheering and Dylan was sure someone was throwing foam fingers across the arena for them, especially the lyric: _I'll see you when you wash my car_. That lyric got Dylan every time they practiced and when Finn sang it just then considering Mr. Schuester decided to use Dylan's experience and put it in the song. And the confetti slushies had to be one of Brittany's best ideas ever. The audience seemed to enjoy it too and they all bowed before heading offstage…well, except for Dylan who stood centre stage.

When they were in the wings, everyone turned to see Dylan still onstage.

"Umm, Mr. Schuester. Why is Dylan onstage?" Mitchell asked and Mr. Schuester just smiled before turning to them.

"Just watch." He said before turning back to the stage as a keyboard introduction started and Dylan began to sing.

_Baby, it breaks my heart that you don't smile anymore_

_I'm dying to help you heal but you won't unlock your door_

_You say it takes time, but you don't have to spend it alone_

_You're stuck in the memory that you desperately to rewind_

_You're too busy looking back, won't you make another try_

_Now your trust is gone, but you won't find it again on your own_

_So don't go telling me it's too late to start_

_You're still holding a broken heart_

_But if you let me in (let me in)_

_Baby, you can start again (start again)_

_And don't go telling me there's no second chance_

_You'll understand when you take my hand_

_Baby let me in (let me in)_

_I promise we will start again (start again)_

_Trying to get to you so I make this promises_

_I swear they are breakable, but you still just hearing hiss_

_I won't let you go 'til you decided you want to be free_

_You're haunted by yesterday and still sore from the fall_

_All you need is to whitewash this old walls_

_Paint something new, if you let yourself listen to me_

_So don't go telling me it's too late to start_

_You're still holding a broken heart_

_But if you let me in (let me in)_

_Baby, you can start again (start again)_

_And don't go telling me there's no second chance_

_You'll understand when you take my hand_

_Baby, let me in (let me in)_

_I promise we will start again (start again)_

_Don't give up yet, I won't let you close the curtain too soon_

_We can reset, you can take the leap and let me show you_

_You just gotta make the choice, yeah_

_We love, we lose, and you think that the best defense is distance_

_You know, what now, put it on the mute so you can listen_

_But there's a way out of here, just follow my voice_

_So don't go telling me it's too late to start_

_You're still holding a broken heart_

_But if you let me in_

_Yeah…_

_So don't go telling me it's too late to start_

_You're still holding a broken heart (a broken heart)_

_But if you let me in (let me in)_

_Baby, you can start again (Baby, you can start again)_

_And don't go telling me there's no second chance (you'll understand)_

_You'll understand when you take my hand (take my hand)_

_Baby, let me in (let me in)_

_I promise we will start again (I promise we will start again)_

_So don't go telling me it's too late to start_

_You're still holding a broken heart_

_But if you let me in (let me in)_

_Baby, you can start again_

The last note faded and the audience was practically screaming for the young boy. Dylan smiled openly and bowed before heading offstage to hugs from everyone.

**0000000000**

Carla Turlington-Stevens came onstage as the 3 competing show choirs stood behind her. She went centre stage before speaking into her microphone.

"My husband is verbally abusive and I have been drinking since noon." She said and there was a long awkward pause before she spoke again.

"I'm bored. Let's just see who won, huh?" she asked before opening the envelope. Dylan's eyes scrunched shut and his grip on Brittany's hand tightened with the blonde mirroring the grip as the announcer took a breath.

"The New Directions! You're going to Nationals in New York!" she said and Dylan's eyes opened wide, his jaw dropping which his hand quickly covered and he hunched over. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a tight embrace and with the cinnamon body spray, Dylan could tell it was Brittany. They just stayed like that until they both heard a _**thump**_ and they turned to see Sue Sylvester walking away from a floored Carla Turlington-Stevens. Dylan stepped in front of Brittany, his protective nature showing but she walked past and they just smiled and continued to celebrate.

**0000000000**

"Guys, before we announce the MVP, Dylan has something he'd like to say." Will said and Dylan smiled, feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder from Quinn before he stood up and turned to the others.

"First off, I just want to say 'thanks' for people's support. Especially Quinn, Rachel and surprisingly Jack. They really pushed me through this week with my song and they helped me. But this doesn't leave this room otherwise Jack's reputation will be in pieces." He said and everyone laughed before Dylan sighed.

"Now for the serious stuff. I'm gonna tell you guys why I've been so horrible the past 2 and a half weeks." He said and everyone settled down.

"On the night of Rachel's party, I was getting ready for it when I got a phone call." He said.

**0000000000**

"_Hello?" he answered._

"_**Is this Mr. Dylan Armstrong?" **__a voice asked._

"_Yeah, it is. Who's calling?" Dylan then asked._

"_**This is Dr. Robert Covington from the Lima General Hospital. I understand you are an emergency contact for Matthew, Dawn and Eric Armstrong?" **__the doctor asked._

"_Yeah. They're my parents and my older brother. Has something happened?" Dylan asked, now concerned._

"_**I think you need to get down to the hospital right away." **__Dr. Covington said and Dylan hung up his phone._

**0000000000**

"I got there and he said he had bad news." Dylan continued.

**0000000000**

_Dylan runs into the hospital where a tall, well-built man in his early 30s with dark blonde hair was waiting._

"_Are you Dylan Armstrong?" he asked and Dylan nodded._

"_I think you should sit down for this." He said but Dylan jumped in._

"_Just tell me what happened." He said and the doctor sighed before starting to say something._

**0000000000**

"They told me that both my parents and Eric were hit by a drunk driver. And the scene was 'too gruesome to go into detail'. The driver was in critical condition but he died soon after…he survived longer than my dad." Dylan said, his voice beginning to crack. The glee club began to feel horrible at themselves for going on at Dylan, asking what happened.

"He was pronounced dead at the scene. My mom died 2 days after the accident. Eric is unconscious but stable and should recover within a month. And I've been living with Quinn ever since." Dylan said, his voice cracking at every other word so Quinn stood up and took over.

"That's why he was angry about everyone else drinking, because they were killed by a drunk driver. He's been to see Eric everyday since the accident. He saw his mom for the 2 days before she died and she died with Dylan by her side. The reason why he's been so closed off is because he didn't want anyone on his case, but that hasn't worked has it?" Quinn asked coldly and everyone flinched. Rachel, Tina and Brittany had tears flowing down and everyone else looked somber for the boy.

"I'm sorry." Everyone began to say and Dylan looked up, giving a small nod.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have took it out on you guys." He said before turning to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue can you announce the MVP and brighten everyone's spirits?" he asked, letting out a laugh which everyone mimicked and Mr. Schuester smiled, nodding while patting the boy on the back.

"You're a brave person, Dylan." He said and Dylan smiled before sitting down with Quinn.

"Anyway, per a unanimous vote by all of you, our Regionals MVP is…Miss Rachel Berry." Will said and Rachel looked shocked as everyone applauded her. She then headed up to the front and collected her trophy, receiving a hug from the teacher.

"If I could just say a few words?" she asked.

"Sure." Mr. Schuester said, sitting down before she began to speak about how the song everyone wrote was amazing before sighing.

"But…I don't deserve this. Not after what Dylan has just told us. I mean, the battle he has gone through is so heartbreaking yet so inspiring and he wrote a song through all of it, intending to sing it at Regionals…so, if the club will allow me, I would like to change the result and give this award to Dylan." She said and Dylan shared a smile with Rachel and she was about to sit down when Dylan spoke up.

"Wait…stay there, Rach." He said and Rachel moved back into her original spot before Dylan stood up and went over to the girl.

"You helped me through this. We're sharing the award whenever you like it or not." Dylan said and Rachel smiled before they hugged.

"MVPs." Artie said and everyone went into a group hug, laughing. Dylan then felt a tight grip on his shoulder and he looked into the bright blue eyes of Brittany S. Pierce and they shared a smile before merging with the others.

**0000000000**

**The song is 'Start Again' by Sam Tsui. Yes, I know I didn't write it, therefore it's not an original song but the lyrics suited the situation so well and I just visualised it being Quinn's poem. Pluse, it's a great song.**

**Whoo! Longest chapter yet! I'm quite proud of this :)**

**So now you know why Dylan was angsty. Was I a little too serious? I wanted to put Dylan under a more emotional state because the only emotion he really shows is anger and I wanted to put him in a different light yet still being him if you get me…**

**The 'A Night Of Neglect' chapter will not be up until next week because my school exams are coming up and also the episode has not aired yet in the UK. That chapter shall be the introduction of a new OC who shall be a recurring character in my stories but the story will still revolve around Dylan.**

**And no! I do not have Songbird on repeat, squealing and clapping like a seal every time I listen to it…*shifty eyes***

**Feel free to review!**


	17. A Night Of Neglect

"Alright, we need $5,000 to pay for our trip to Nationals in New York." Mr. Schuester said after writing an equation on the board.

"What happened to the money we got from the Cheerios?" Quinn asked, taking her hand away from Dylan's. He was still devastated because of his parents' deaths and he hasn't been the same since. Finn surprisingly understood Quinn's closeness to Dylan and has allowed her to be there for him.

"Uh, I guess Sue hiding it in an offshore account in the Cayman Islands means we're having trouble accessing some of it…any of it." Will said, turning around.

"Just great." Dylan growled before feeling Quinn's hand reconnect with his, gently lacing their fingers together to which Dylan looked out and forced a smile before Will got something from a box and showing it to the club.

"This is Saltwater Taffy." He said with Brittany commenting on how she loved saltwater before the teacher resumed speaking.

"When I was a student here, we paid for our entire trip to Nationals selling this. Classroom to classroom, door to door, we pushed this stuff like crack…and so will we." Mr. Schuester said before going back to the board.

"So to make $5,000 at 25c a piece, we need to sell 20,000 pieces of taffy." He finished before Santana raised her voice.

"Wait, do you honestly think that we can sell 20,000 anythings? I mean we won Regionals for the first time since dinosaurs roamed the planet and I still got a freaking cherry icy facial." Santana said.

"I think it was meant for me but since I threatened to Karofsky that if he touched me again I'd break his balls, he decided against it." Dylan added on.

"Anyway, Santana's right. Nobody cares about us." Quinn then said with a little laugh before Mike stood up, saying he couldn't listen anymore.

"Mike, are you okay?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"No." he said before turning back to the club.

"You guys complain all the time about being mistreated but you have no idea what it's like to work your butt off for something and have everyone, even your friends ignore you." He said before Dylan heard Lauren say something about trying to remember his name.

"Artie, Tina, Brittany and I are on the 'Brainiacs'." He then said as the mentioned went beside Mike.

"Isn't that the academic decathlon team?" Rachel asked.

"Wait, we have one of those?" Finn asked, his mouth filled with taffy.

"Yes, we do. And the four of us went on the Smarty Pants Show, and beat Carmel High to go to the academic decathlon finals in Detroit next week." Artie then said.

"Wait, you guys were on TV? Well why didn't you tell us about it?" Sam asked and Dylan rolled his eyes, sighing.

"We did!" Artie, Brittany and Mike said.

"They did!" Dylan joined in before Dylan spoke up again.

"Before TNA Lockdown where I got to see Mickie James beat Madison Rayne's ass, I remembered them telling us about it so I watched it and I called them afterwards to say congratulations." He said with everyone looking confused.

"Wait, I…I get the 3 of you being on the team-" Will said, referring to Artie, Tina and Mike.

"Is it because 2 of them are Asian and Artie wears glasses?" Puck asked, to which Mr. Schue replied with a definite "No" before he spoke again.

"But Brittany?" he finished.

"Liz Schneider was our fourth but she got Rubella." Mike said before Tina said her parents were hippies who didn't believe in vaccinations.

"Brittany was the only person we could find on such short notice." Artie said before explaining that they bribed her with 'Dots'. He then said that Sunshine Corazon was on the other team and Dylan remembered her being the girl that Rachel sent to a crack house. She was also very good when Dylan watched the show but after Brittany answered the 'Cat Diseases' questions, they were tied. And then the 'White Rappers' question made Artie buzz in, answer and win. But he then explained that they can't afford to go.

"Why don't you just have your parents pay for it?" Rachel asked.

"Because we shouldn't have to: we're a school club, the school should pay for it. It's a matter of pride." Tina answered, with everyone nodding in agreement before Mr. Schuester said that they were right.

"How much do you need to make the trip?" he then asked before Tina said it would cost around $250. Will then headed over to the board.

"Which means…" and the writing began again.

"We just need to sell…more taffy." He finished and Dylan sighed.

**0000000000**

After glee had finished, Dylan walked out of the classroom and his head raised to see Brittany and Artie walking and wheeling down the hallway before they stopped and Brittany knelt down to give her boyfriend a passionate kiss. Dylan thought it was o disgusting he couldn't look, but as his head turned to the side to see Santana watching the couple, a hurt, distressed expression unmasking her usual hard exterior. She then turned to Dylan and they looked to each other before turning and walking away. Dylan then looked back the way he was facing to see Brittany and Artie were gone. He then sighed before heading to the auditorium.

**0000000000**

Dylan was now stood on the side of the stage, his eyes transfixed on something as he begins to sing.

_Everyone's around_

_No words are coming out_

_And I can't find my breath; can we just say the rest with no sound?_

_And I know this isn't enough_

_I still don't measure up_

_And I'm not prepared_

_Sorry is never there when you need it_

He then watches on as Santana continues to dance with Brittany. They were both dancing with such power and love that it made Dylan's heart break. He tried walking towards them but something was blocking him. It was almost like a glass barrier, he couldn't break through it but he has to watch everything unfold before him.

_And now I do want you to know_

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know_

_I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you_

Now Brittany had stopped dancing with Santana and turned towards Dylan and she walked towards him until she was pressed against his body. Dylan had no idea how she got through the barrier but he didn't care because now he was dancing with a girl he was head over heels in love with.

_I would_

Santana then watched as Dylan sang his last line and she ran over towards Brittany to try and reach out for her again but she couldn't. There was something in the way. She could only sing and feel her heart split as she watched Brittany dance with Dylan.

_I thought I saw a sign_

_Somewhere between the lines_

_But maybe it's me; maybe I only see what I want_

_I still have your letter_

_Just got caught between someone I just invented_

_Who I really am and who I've become_

Now Brittany had stopped and was at the front of the stage, dancing her soul out to the music as the other two continued to belt out the song.

_And now I do want you to know_

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know I think_

_You'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah_

_I would_

_And now I do want you to know_

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know_

_I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you_

Dylan and Santana now could only watch as Artie wheeled to the front and center of the stage, smiling to the blonde girl who smiled back and took Artie's hand before they went offstage together. Both Dylan and Santana now tried to go after them but again, the barrier was blocking the way and they could only behold the scene before them, the remainders of their hearts falling.

_I'd be good to you; I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you; I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you; I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you; I'd be so good to you_

**0000000000**

Dylan headed into 'The Roadhouse' which was a small karaoke bar where you'd see comedians from time to time. He would always come here to get his mind off of things and right now, he needed all the help he could get to get his mind off of Brittany. He was supposed to have a session with therapist Dr Jessica Latham but it had to be the last thing on his mind right now.

He headed to the bar and asked for a screwdriver and the barman: Scott nodded, not bothering to ask for his ID. Scott knew Dylan came here often when he needed a few drinks to clear his head.

The drink arrived within seconds and Dylan paid him before taking a sip.

"So, who's on tonight?" Dylan asked Scott, who looked to the stage.

"Miranda Sings. She's got a few guests as well. Some people she found around but apparently they can sing." Scott said and Dylan nodded. He had seen Miranda on YouTube and thought she was one of the funniest people ever. And the fact that Dylan got to see her perform for free was a bonus.

"Alright, thanks Scott." Dylan said and Scott smiled, nodding before going to serve a woman at the other end of the bar. Dylan just turned around and waited for the show to start.

An hour and a half later, Dylan was doubled over laughing. He was having a great time watching Miranda and it was definitely clearing his mind, along with the 6 screwdrivers he had. But nevertheless he loved Miranda's performances: they were so bad, they were hilarious. But the guest singers were great and they really balanced with Miranda's singing. She said that the closing number was a fierce song with a fierce singer. Dylan just watched as she announced the singer.

"Alright. Welcome to the stage, Michigan girl: Jennifer McGraw." Miranda said and Dylan's jaw dropped, eyes widening and the glass almost slipping between his fingers. _The _Jennifer McGraw. Jennifer Rose McGraw. Jenn McGraw. His ex-girlfriend. She hadn't changed a bit. The cardinal red hair. The dark brown doe eyes. She even looked the same height!

Jenn walked onstage and hugged Miranda, completely oblivious to the dumbstruck Dylan sat by the bar. But it wasn't long before Miranda started "singing" the opening lines to 'Lady Marmalade' and he was back to normal. That was until Jenn started to sing.

I mean, Dylan had never heard Jenn sing before and they had been together for over a year. Dylan expected her to be a good singer but not to blow him away. Oh how damn wrong he was.

_Marmalade (oooh)_

_Lady Marmalade (yeah)_

_Marmalade (no!)_

_Hey Hey Hey!_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth_

_Color of cafe au lait_

_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,_

_More-more-more_

Dylan was on his feet, wildly applauding. He did _not _know that Jenn had such a good voice. It was so powerful, so amazing. It astounded Dylan how something so big came out of something so small. It was like Rachel or Sunshine singing all over again! But only this time, the singing made Dylan's heart clench and he was falling in love with Jenn all over again.

Just as Jennifer sang the line '_Living the grey flannel life_', her eyes moved around, examining the bar and her eyes locked with the pale blue irises of Dylan Armstrong. Her face immediately brightened and before she knew it, the hand not holding the microphone was waving at him. She watched him smile and he waved back and as she carried on singing, their eyes would not move from each others. Jenn was figuring out how she was carrying on with the song when Dylan Armstrong was sat in the same room as her. But she did and when it ended, she whispered something in Miranda's ear.

"Well, guys. Thanks for having me. Hope you have a nice night and we're now going into the open karaoke." She said before giving Jenn the microphone and walking offstage. Jenn smirked at Dylan before speaking into the microphone.

"Alright. So I'll go first and I want a certain Dylan Armstrong to join me." Jenn said and Dylan could only laugh before downing the rest of his screwdriver and heading onstage to applause from the crowd. Once onstage, Dylan hugged Jennifer for a while, both of them taking in each other's presence before it was broken just as the opening notes to 'Summer Nights' began to play throughout the bar.

**0000000000**

The next morning in glee, Mr. Schuester had explained that they were doing a benefit. Dylan let out a genuine smile before Mr. Schuester went on to explain the "best part".

"We're only going to do songs by neglected artists." He said and Dylan nodded, understanding unlike most of the other glee clubbers who just looked clueless.

"Because it's a 'Night Of Neglect'." He slowly explained.

"Can you define what you mean by 'neglected artist'?" Rachel asked.

"Um, someone who's brilliance isn't always appreciated." Will said.

"Oh, so you mean like me?" Rachel asked.

"I mean like all of us." The director replied.

"Alright everyone, next Saturday night in our auditorium, McKinley High's first annual 'Night Of Neglect' fundraiser benefit is officially a go." Will then said before everyone applauded.

**0000000000**

"I'm totally doing Lykke Li. She's Bjork meets Florence + The Machine and she's a promising new talent." Tina said before asking Mike what he was going to do to which he answered with: "Mike Chang Dance Dance Revolution", saying he was tired of his dancing being overshadowed by everyone's singing so he said it was just going to be him and his moves onstage. He then turned to Dylan.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I can't decide between Edwin McCain, Lifehouse, The Script or maybe do some Adele. She's probably my biggest female inspiration and she can pull off _any _song." Dylan said with a smile to which Rachel and Mike noticed but Mercedes spoke.

"You're forgetting about the most neglected artist this glee club's ever seen: Aretha Franklin." Mercedes said, to which Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Neglected? She's like the _Queen Of Soul_." Lauren then said.

"See, I auditioned for this club singing 'Respect' and she's got none since. So I'm doing Aretha." The diva replied and Rachel said that the choices were awesome and they will be great appetizers for her main course: Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On' for the finale to which Mike made a screeching noise.

"That's like the biggest song of all time." Tina said.

"No, you don't understand. Celine isn't the neglected artist, I am." Rachel reasoned.

"I was kind of hoping to do the closing number." Mercedes said before Mike turned to Dylan.

"What's gotten into you today? You seem a lot happier than you have been recently." The dancer said and Dylan smiled.

"Well, I maybe have kind of reconciled with my ex-girlfriend Jenn. We were together for two years and four months before she moved to Michigan but I met up with her again last night and she told me some great news." Dylan said.

**0000000000**

"_I've got some great news. I'm enrolling in McKinley next week." Jenn said, sitting on Jenn's living room sofa. Dylan smiled and hugged Jenn._

"_That's so awesome." Dylan said before breaking the embrace and thy looked to each other's eyes before quickly leaning in._

**0000000000**

"Hey, do you guys remember Sunshine Corazon?" Finn asked abruptly, ending Dylan's flashback with a growl.

**0000000000**

After a brief argument, the club got Rachel to give Sunshine a chance. And as she sang 'All By Myself', Dylan gave her a standing ovation. She was pretty convincing when she said she wasn't spying and the pipes she had sealed the deal. But Rachel still wasn't convinced.

"She's just trying to get on her good side so she can spy on us." The diva said.

"You're one to talk. We told you the same thing about Jesse St. James last year." Quinn hit back.

"Who?" Dylan asked but he heard a whisper in his ear.

"I'll tell you later at home." Quinn said and Dylan couldn't help but feel his heart drop and lift at the same time when Quinn said "home" but he didn't say anything because the conversation continued with Rachel saying that they were right.

"This whole thing isn't about us. It's about helping the 'Brainiacs'." Finn said before Puck said they needed Sunshine's 600 twitter followers to pay for the tickets or the benefit might as well not happen. Rachel paused before reluctantly agreeing.

"Fine! Mercedes, you're okay with being bumped to the decidedly less glamorous middle spot right?" she asked Mercedes.

"Um, sure, I guess…" the R'n'B singer said before looking around and then turning back to Rachel with a firm: "absolutely".

Dylan was pissed at this. He couldn't just let Rachel walk over Mercedes like that. He had to do something. He then looked to Lauren, who was staring at Mercedes in shock. But then the bell rang, signaling class was over. Everyone left and when Lauren said goodbye to Puck, Dylan ran up to her.

"Lauren. Do you have a second?" the boy asked.

"Sure. What's up, Armstrong?" Lauren asked.

"I saw how you reacted to Mercedes being bumped down. You know how low she thinks of herself. I would talk to her but I probably wouldn't get through to her. I know you would though because you don't take no for an answer. Can you please just talk to her?" Dylan asked the wrestler, who smiled.

"You gotta good head on that hot body of yours, Armstrong. Consider it done." She said before walking away, with Dylan smiling.

**0000000000**

"Aww, you miss them." Blaine said to Kurt outside the choir room before they heard a voice behind them.

"Hello there, Mr and Mr Dalton." It called out and the two boys turned around to see Dylan walking hand in hand with a small, redheaded girl. The boys smiled.

"Dylan." Kurt said, hugging the boy before Blaine did the same. Kurt then looked to the girl.

"Who's this?" he asked curiously.

"Kurt, Blaine. This is my girlfriend Jenn McGraw. Jenn this is one of my best friends Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson." Dylan said, introducing them before Blaine and Kurt gently took Jenn's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you both. Dylan has told me so much about you." Jenn said and the Dalton students smiled before a gruff voice broke their conversation.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" it asked and Dylan and Jenn turned to see Dave Karofsky stood there.

"We're here for the benefit. Don't tell me you're going?" Kurt asked.

"I wouldn't be caught dead. I was pumping iron in the gym and one of the guys told me you were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place." Karofsky answered.

"Would you just give it up?" Dylan asked before Blaine stepped in.

"You can live whatever lie you want but don't pretend the 3 of us don't know what's really going on." The Warbler added on.

"You don't know squat butt boy." Karofsky sneered before Blaine pushed him and they scuffled before Santana ran over and broke the fight up.

"Real brave with your fists but you're a coward when it comes to the truth." Kurt said.

"Truth about what?" Dylan and Santana asked.

"It's none of your business Ballet Boy and J-Lo." Karofsky said and Santana pulled a face of pure disgust before speaking.

"First of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill." Santana said before Jenn stepped forward.

"And don't talk about Dylan like that." She said, a raging fire in her eyes which almost scared Dylan.

"I think I can take 3 queers and 2 girls." Karofsky said and Santana and Jenn scoffed at the same time before stepping forward.

"So here's what's going to go down: two choices. You stay here and we crack one of your nuts, which one for the left and which one for the right, that's your choice." Santana said.

"Or you can walk away and live to be a douche bag another day." Jenn added on.

"Oh and also? I have razorblades hidden in my hair. Mhm. Tons. Just all up in there." Santana finished before Karofsky grunted and walked away.

"Mhm." The girls said before high-fiving each other and turning back to the boys.

"We could've handled that." Blaine said.

"It was much more fun doing it together." Santana said, smiling to Jenn before sharing a look with Dylan, who returned it before turning to Jenn.

"That was amazing. Now everyone knows why I never cross you." The blonde said and Jenn smiled, running a hand through her stoplight red hair.

"Damn straight." She said and Dylan smiled before hearing an "Oh crap" from Santana and the Latina pulled the blonde into the choir room where she announced that Sunshine wasn't coming and neither were any of her Twitter followers. Puck then came through the other door and said there were 6 people in the auditorium before he suggested blowing it off and going to the arcade.

"No. No, screw that. These people paid to see us sing. What's that saying? 'The show's gotta go all over the place' or something." Finn said and Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"You mean 'the show must go on'. Finn's right you guys, whether there's 6 or 6,000 people out there we still have to give it our all." Rachel said before turning to Tina.

"Okay, Tina. You're up first." She said and Tina smiled before heading out to the auditorium.

**0000000000**

Tina had to stop halfway through her song because the hecklers were giving her too much crap and she came back crying. Dylan wanted to go out there and punch those in the face, except Becky because that would be just horrible but he wouldn't mind going all Santana on Azimio, Ryerson and Ben Israel.

"I didn't think it was possible to hate us even more. We're calling this off." Artie said before Mr. Schuester said they had to buck up and asked them what they would do if they had an unfriendly crowd at Nationals, and that there would be some Vocal Adrenaline hecklers in the crowd. He then realised a way to shut up the hecklers which was to give them the saltwater taffy. Dylan and Quinn gave them out just as Sam announced Mike and his routine to 'Bubble Toes', which went very well. And Mr. Schuester planned for Mercedes to go on but Lauren came through the door saying she was refusing to go on. Mr. Schuester said she wanted to talk to her.

"Don't bother. Mercedes has left the building." Lauren said before Dylan looked to Quinn.

"Okay, you guys go find Mercedes. I'm gonna go deal with the haters." Miss Holliday said before turning to Dylan.

"Blondie, be ready in 15." She then said and Dylan nodded before going with Quinn to try and find Mercedes.

**0000000000**

Dylan was currently sat on the piano stool, smoothing out his white Abercrombie & Fitch button up shirt, black dress pants and smart black shoes. He then heard the microphone feedback and rested his fingers on the piano keys.

"_And now ladies and gentleman, Miss Holly Holliday accompanied by Dylan Armstrong." _Sam announced and as the curtains opened, Dylan began the piano introduction of 'Turning Tables' by Adele. After he saw Miss Holliday trying to look for solos after dropping out her duet with Mr. Schuester, Dylan suggested listening to Adele's album'21', giving her the CD although he knew he wouldn't get it back, and she came back, determined to sing 'Turning Tables' and wanted Dylan to accompany her on piano, to which he agreed to.

She sounded incredible. Dylan had no idea that Miss Holliday could pull off Adele as well as Cee-Lo Green and she truly was talented. And she sang that song from the heart, you could tell. She sounded so pained and so sad that it mirrored Adele's emotions when she sang the song. And the audience could tell because at the end, she was met with applause and a standing ovation from Kurt, Blaine and Jenn who was smiling to Dylan. Dylan smiled back, blowing his girlfriend a kiss.

**0000000000**

After a minute of panic, Mercedes returned with one more demand: "I demand that all of you get your butts out there and watch me sing" To which everyone applauded to. Dylan returned to the auditorium where he sat down next to Jenn and introduce her to the rest of the club who hadn't met her yet before Sam went up to the podium to announce Mercedes.

She hadn't told Dylan what song she was singing and when he heard the opening lines of 'Ain't No Way', Dylan's heart stopped and it was literally like that for the rest of the song. She sounded incredible. He could only wildly applaud the girl when the song finished and it seemed that Jenn liked it too because she was stood up, applauding. In fact everyone in the auditorium was and he couldn't help but think the benefit was a success with a number like that.

**0000000000**

Will walked into the auditorium after saying goodbye to Holly when he saw an all too familiar face in the choir room.

"Sandy. What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I tried to be a hater but I just couldn't do it. That song and the weed I immediately smoked prior…it gave me a change of heart."

"Mr Ryerson offered to pay for half of the trip." Artie said before the 'Brainiacs' did their signature move. Sandy then said it was drug money but it was a great way to launder it.

"So who's paying the other half?" Will then asked and Dylan raised his hand.

"Jenn is paying $25 and I'm paying the remaining $100. She was on her academic decathlon team in her school in Michigan and she knows how important it is. My therapist said that because I make my friends happy, it would make me happy too." Dylan said, smiling before feeling Brittany hug him tightly, almost tackling him off of his chair.

"You just got poked." They then heard Sandy say and they looked to him.

"Poked by the Dagger." He said almost demonically and Dylan raised his eyebrow before hugging Brittany again as everyone chanted 'Detroit'. No one saw a small, red haired girl smiling at the club before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway.

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'Good To You' by Marianas Trench feat. Kate Voegele**

**Alright! There we go! There is the introduction of Jenn McGraw who should play quite a big part in this story, especially in the next chapter onwards. I had 3 people in mind to play her but I ended up going for TV and Broadway actress: Ariana Grande.**

'**Born This Way' is quite a big episode for both Dylan and Jenn so definitely watch this space. It should take a week to post that chapter since it hasn't aired in the UK yet. And I get to watch 'Rumours' tomorrow, so damn excited!**

**Have you seen the contestants for 'The Glee Project'? Because Damian is from Northern Ireland and has a killer voice, I'm already rooting for him but I do think Bryce would play a good love interest for Mercedes, I just haven't heard him sing yet. I can't wait to hear the others sing :)**

**Feel free to review!**


	18. Born This Way

"Alright, guys. Nationals are just a few weeks away and it's time to bear down. Now your singing at Regionals was amazing but your dancing…" Mr. Schuester said before jumping off the piano.

"It's booty camp time!" he declared with Dylan smiling.

"So let's get it going. 5, 6, 7, 8!" the director then called out before they started out the routine.

"Push yourselves guys. Vocal Adrenaline takes no prisoners." He said and Dylan was getting into it before he heard a bang and something fall to the floor. The blonde boy looked to his left to see Rachel on the floor. Dylan stopped and knelt beside the diva, along with Jack and Finn.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Finn asked. Dylan sighed. He must've hit Rachel while dancing seeing as Rachel was directly behind King Kong over there.

"I'm bleeding." Rachel said, hand over her nose. Dylan looked to Mr. Schuester who said that they should get Rachel to a doctor. Dylan nodded before aiding the Spanish teacher in helping the girl up and taking her to the doctor's office just down the road.

**0000000000**

Dylan stayed with Rachel while the nurse called her dads before Rachel insisted on the dancer getting back to school. Dylan could only oblige and now he was walking the hallways of McKinley once again. He headed up to his locker to see Jenn stood there. The redhead girl looked in Dylan's direction and headed over.

"There you are. Where were you? You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." The girl said and Dylan sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I was in glee rehearsal and we were practicing our dancing for Nationals when Finn accidentally hit Rachel's nose." Dylan said.

"Well I don't think that would be quite a difficult job." Jenn said, smiling and Dylan's eyes widened.

"Jenn! This is serious! She text me about 2 minutes ago saying her nose is broken." Dylan said and Jenn's smile fell.

"Wow. I'm sorry. But anyway, that's what I wanted to talk to you about: glee club. I need your help with something." The small girl said and Dylan looked to Jenn, curious as to what she needed help with.

**0000000000**

"Oh my god. You're getting a nose job." Quinn said with everyone else, including Dylan, looking on in shock.

"I'm considering having a minor procedure to repair my deviated septum." Rachel reasoned, getting a quirked eyebrow from Dylan.

"So, a nose job." Santana then said, with Rachel looking panicked.

"Look, I'm…I'm happy with the way that I look, okay? And I've embraced my nose but let's say I wanted a slightly more demure nose. Like…Quinn's for example." Rachel said before Dylan looked to Quinn as Rachel carried on.

"I would never change my appearance for vanity but, I mean, the doctor said that it could possibly improve my talent which would help us all for Nationals." Rachel said and Dylan sighed. He knew that was just a load of crap the doctor was feeding into Rachel's brain just to get more money on his paychecks.

"_Possibly_. What about the risks? Your voice is amazing as is, Rachel." MR. Schuester said with Dylan nodding before Santana spoke up.

"Hold up. Could we all just get real here for a second? I hear that Rachel's got a bit of a schnoz. I mean, I wouldn't know because like Medusa, I try to avoid eye contact with her. But can we all just stop lying about how there aren't things that we wouldn't change about ourselves?" Santana asked before saying that Sam has probably looked at mouth reduction; how Artie has maybe thought about getting his legs removed as he's not using them anyway; about how Dylan has looked to get muscle removed from his internally padded bulldozer shoulders, to which the dancer looked at Santana before pressing down on his shoulders while Santana rounded up her insults by saying Tina probably wants an eye de-slanting to which Tina replied by saying Santana was being really racist.

"I'm keeping it real." the Latina replied.

"Sorry, Santana. I'm a beautiful person. I'm in love with myself and I would never change a thing." Tina then said before Mike asked if that was why she was wearing blue contacts today before he called her a "self-hating Asian".

"Not many Asian sex symbols, Mike. I'm trying to be in fashion and mirror what I see in the magazines." Tina said.

"My dancing kind of bothers me and it almost…killed Rachel but I like the way I look." Finn said.

"Gigantor speaks sense, to my utmost surprise. I mean, I'm me, and there's nothing I would change about myself." Jack then said.

"Oh please. Have you even seen your reflection lately or does your giant basketball head take up all of the space?" Santana asked Jack before turning to Finn.

"You have weird, puffy, pyramid nipples. They look like they're filled with custard. You could dust them with powdered sugar and they could pass for some sort of dessert." Santana said before looking to Dylan.

"And have you seen your girlfriend lately? She makes Rachel look like the Empire State Building and she's able to be snapped like a toothpick." She then said before Dylan turned and was about to lunge for Santana when Mike held him back.

"And cue the TNT temper. Thank god Mike stopped him otherwise his machinery shoulders would've made me road kill. Look, maybe Rachel's fine with having an enormous beak. Maybe she needs it to crack hard seeds. All I'm saying is that if you look in the mirror and you don't like what you see, you should change it." Santana then finished her encore before Mr. Schuester stood up.

"Whoa, guys. I'm really shocked at what I'm hearing here. It goes against everything the glee club stands for." He said before saying that the thing they wanted to change most about themselves is the most interesting thing about them.

"Well, maybe, but at this school the thing that makes you different is the thing people use to crush your spirit." Mercedes replied before Rachel sat down.

**0000000000**

Mr Schuester was writing 'ACCEPTANCE' on the board, Finn raised his hand.

"Um, why's Miss Pillsbury here?" he asked as the teacher turned around.

"She's helping us out with this week's assignment. Now this is the only club at the school that is represented by just about every race, religion, sexual orientation and clique, but many of you are still having trouble with acceptance." Mr. Schuester replied.

"That's crazy, Mr. Schue. We love each other." Mercedes replied.

"No, I won't deny that you love each other but you don't accept yourselves." Mr. Schuester replied.

"This week's assignment has two parts: I want all of you to sing songs about accepting yourself for who you are. The best and the worst parts." He carried on.

"What's the second part?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we're going to do a group number by the queen of self-love: Gaga. We're gonna perform her anthem to acceptance: 'Born This Way'." Mr. Schuester answered and everyone applauded, except for two: Jack, equipped with an ice pack to his forehead, who was moaning about the mentioning of Lady Gaga and Mitchell saying that Jack needs the ice pack to be taped over his mouth. Finn spoke up again.

"Wait, wait. I still don't know why Miss Pillsbury's here." He said and everyone turned to the guidance counselor.

"I'm here to help you with your costumes for the big number. Each of you will be issued a beautifully fitted white t-shirt. We will then use this letter press," she said, removing a grey cloth from an object beside her before continuing, "to write a word or a phrase that best describes the thing about you that you are most ashamed of, or you'd like to change because you were born that way, which is super terrific." Miss Pillsbury then said before Mr. Schuester said that he wanted to love those parts of you and to wear them with pride.

"Can you give an example?" Mike then asked before Mr. Schuester turned to Miss Pillsbury who stood up and undid her yellow buttoned jacket to reveal a white t-shirt that said 'Ginger' on it. Dylan quirked an eyebrow as she explained how being a ginger has plagued her entire life but she now embraces it and she was born that way.

Dylan then raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue? I think I know the perfect way to start the assignment off." The blonde boy said, standing up.

"Well, alright. Show us what you got." The director then said, smiling before the blonde boy turned to the teacher.

"It's not me that's doing a number." He said before heading to the door and heading out before coming back in, a small, smiling, cardinal red haired girl following behind the boy. She was wearing a navy blue tank top, jeans and black high heels as she stood next to Dylan at the center of the floor.

"Mr. Schue. This is my girlfriend Jennifer McGraw. She just transferred here and…she wants to audition for the club." Dylan said and everyone's eyes widened before Mr. Schuester smiled.

"Okay, wow. Um, sure." He said before people started to speak up.

"Mr. Schuester? Are you sure about this?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, I mean we're so close to Nationals. It could throw off the group dynamic. And she might not be good enough." Rachel said.

"Okay. You clearly haven't heard her sing. We need all the talent we can get and with Jenn we actually might have a better chance at winning Nationals. Just hear her sing." Dylan said and everyone murmured before both Dylan and Jenn turned to Mr. Schuester.

"I say we give her a shot." He said and Dylan smiled before giving Jenn a chaste peck on the forehead, whispering good luck to his girlfriend before sitting back in his original seat.

"So, what are you singing?" Will asked.

"I'm singing a song Dylan and I wrote years ago. It's called 'The Beauty Within You' and it's about accepting yourself for who you truly are." Jenn said and Will smiled.

"Fantastic. Whenever you're ready." He said and Jenn nodded before hearing the music introduction start and she began to sing.

_When your reflection is what you want it be_

_Oh no_

_You change your clothes, change your hair change your make up_

_But you still don't like the vision you see_

_I wish__it were that easy_

The high note she hit on "that", gained applause from Dylan, Brittany, Quinn and Finn.

_When your rejection is solely coming from you_

_Oh no_

_The way you walk way you talk every second_

_You can't believe what life's been putting you through_

_It's time to take a look inside the beauty within you_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_It's the hardest thing to find_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_A__s the mirror makes you blind to who you really are_

_Cause you're beautiful like a shining star_

_You can love the world with all your heart_

_But to love yourself is the hardest part_

_When your emotions have got the better of you oh no no_

_You start to scream, hit the_ _walls, start to freak out_

_You can't believe what life's been putting you through_

_It's time to take a look inside the beauty within you_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_It's the hardest thing to find_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_A__s the mirror makes you blind to who you really are_

_Cause you're beautiful like a shining star_

_You can love the world with all your heart_

_You can love the world with all your heart_

_But to love yourself is the hardest part_

_The beauty within you_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_It's the hardest thing to find_

_Whoa oh_

_A__s the mirror makes you blind to who you really are_

_Cause you're beautiful like a shining star_

_You can love the world with all your heart_

_But to love yourself is the hardest part_

_The beauty within you_

The music faded as the last word left Jenn's mouth and soon enough the whole club was on their feet applauding the girl. Jenn smiled and did a little bow before Dylan ran up to his girfriend, picked her up and hugged her.

"Okay, dancer boy. You're squishing the voicebox." Jenn choked before Dylan put her down and kissed her.

"You were amazing." He said, Jenn smiling before they both turned to Mr. Schuester.

"What do you think, Mr. Schue?" the boy asked and the dorector stood up, raising his arms.

"Welcome to the glee club!" He exclaimed and Jenn clapped before hugging Dylan again, who gently took his girlfriend's hand and sat her down next to him.

**0000000000**

Quinn and Rachel had just performed their mash-up of 'I Feel Pretty' and 'Unpretty', to which both Jenn and Dylan applauded wildly for.

"Beautiful job, ladies." Dylan heard Mr. Schuester say above the applause just as the bell rang and now Quinn, Jenn and Dylan were walking along the hallways.

"Seriously though, Quinn. That was incredible." Dylan said.

"Yeah. Just try not to make Dylan swoon so much next time." Jenn added on to which Quinn laughed at before seeing a poster that read 'Lauren Zizes for Prom Queen'.

"Quinn, no!" Dylan called out but she was already up the hallway, confronting Lauren. They verbally scuffled for a few seconds before Dylan went over.

"Quinn, stop it now." Dylan warned, gently taking Quinn's arm.

"You don't know anything about me Lauren. Anything. But you know what? You're about to. Because it just got personal." Quinn said before walking away, shaking Dylan's arm off. Dylan could only sigh before both him and Jenn walked away.

**0000000000**

As Finn and Mike perform Sammy Davis Jr's 'I've Gotta Be Me', Dylan and Jenn smile to each other, bopping along to the song.. Finn did sound really, really good and out of all of the songs Dylan had heard Finn sing, this had to be his best. They performed after Jack sang Sister Hazel's 'Change Your Mind', where he said that he had a very minor insecurity involving his head. And when the 2 boys finished, they were all applauding. Mr. Schuester complimented Finn on embracing something he was really bad at.

"But I'm getting better right?" he asked and everyone was just silent before Rachel took to the floor.

"So, as all of you know, I've had a few consultations with a doctor who specialises in rhinoplasty." Rachel said.

"Yes, we know. That's all any of us have been talking about. And we think it's a terrible idea.

"Okay, blue eyes. You're such a hypocrite." Rachelfired back before Tina admitted she doesn't like her eyes sometimes but Rachel's self-hatred has helped her.

"I love myself." Rachel answered.

"Not enough, clearly. When you get a nose job, when you change your eyes, when you bleach your freckles, you're just announcing to the world 'I don't like myself very much'. The drams of this week have made me realise if I don't have many Asian sex symbols to look up to, I have an obligation to be one myself. My new mantra is: 'Be the change you want to see in the world'." Tina then said before Mike proclaimed his love for her and went into a make out session that was uncomfortable for everyone else/ Mr. Schue broke them up while Rachel carried on.

"Besides Tina's abrupt personal transformation, the compositions came back from the doctor showig what my nose would look like slightly altered and I have to say I'm very happy with the results." She said before beginning to pass out the photos.

"They're less Hebraic and more Fabray-ic." Dylan heard Rachel say as the photos were spread around. Puck said that girls show up at his temple after their 16th birthday looking slghtly different and even though there was a less chance of getting stabbed in the eye when they were making out with him, Puck pointed out that they weren't as hot. Rachel said that it wasn't about being hot and that it was about finding something in yourself that you want to change before going on to change it. He then went on to say that if anyone wasn't supporting her decision, then she'll make it on her own anyway.

"Rachel, please don't do this." Finn said before looking around, taking a deep breath and saying two words that immediately changed the amount of tension in the group: "You're beautiful".

There was a silence for a few seconds before Dylan raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue. I want to perform my assignment song if tha's okay? Maybe Rachel could take it as a message?" he asked and the teacher nodded before Dylan stood up and retrieved his guitar before beginning to strum the introduction and sing on his cue.

_Did I say something stupid?_

_There goes one more mistake_

_Do I bore you with my problems?_

_Is that why you turn away?_

_Do you know how hard I've tried_

_To become what you want me to be_

_Take me, this is all that I've got_

_This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be_

_I've got flaws, I've got faults_

_Keep searching for your perfect heart_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_We all have our scars, we all have our scars_

_You say don't act like a child_

_But what if it's a father I need?_

_It's not like you don't know_

_What you got yourself into_

_Don't tell me I'm the one who's naïve_

_Do you know how hard I've tried_

_To become what you want me to be_

_Take me, this is all that I've got_

_This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be_

_I've got flaws, I've got faults_

_Keep searching for your perfect heart_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_We all have our scars, we all have our scars_

_Come on, just let it go_

_These are things you can't control_

_Your expectations, your explanations_

_Don't make sense to me_

_You and your alternatives_

_Don't send me to your therapist_

_Deep down I know what you mean_

_And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, no oh_

_Take me, this is all that I've got_

_This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be_

_I've got flaws, I've got faults_

_Keep searching for your perfect heart_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_We all have our scars, we all have our scars_

_Oh oh, oh oh, no no no, oh oh, ooh oh oh_

_Did I say something stupid?_

_There goes on more mistake_

There was a silence before Rachel spoke up again.

"This isn't a discussion. I've made up my mind. Rachel Berry is getting a nose job." She said and Dylan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

**0000000000**

Karofsky and Principal Figgins were stood in front of them as everyone protested the jock's presence in the choir room.

"We don't care what he has to say." Finn said before Principal Figgins said that although he had issues in the past, the head of the school has great respect for what he's doing and that thy wanted to listen.

"How about we punch his face instead?" Sam asked.

"Way ahead of you." Dylan added on, about to go up to the jock but a small but firm hand stopped him. He looked to see Jenn gazing up at Dylan with her dark brown eyes.

"_Not now_." She whispered before Dylan relaxed in his seat and listened to Karofsky apologise. He then said that Santana has helped him before Santana spoke up, saying that the club wasn;t complete without Kurt so she tried to make Dave a nice person.

"And then something funny happened. Something…called love." the Latina said as she clasped hands with Karofsky.

"I'm gonna barf." Tina said and Dylan could've sworn he was about to throw up as Karofsky went on saying he wanted everyone to feel safe and how they started an anti-bullying club: "The Bully-Whips" and that he was going to reach out to Kurt personally. He also mentioned a chance to change the school before he zoned out, not really caring what Karofsky had to say about anything, even if it was him changing.

**0000000000**

"Well, my fellow glee clubbers." Mercedes said to everyone in the quad before looking to her watch.

"It's noon. Which means it's official." She finished.

"What's official?" Sam asked before Dylan's ears were filled with that all too familiar voice.

"My transfer! Kurt Hummel's back in McKinley!" the countertenor proclaimed and it wasn't long before Dylan rushed up the stairs and pulled the boy into an embrace.

"I've missed you." Dylan mumbled into the fashionisto's embrace.

"I've missed you too." Kurt replied before hugging Mercedes, Tina and Brittany.

"Let's get ready for Nationals." He then said before Mercedes said there was a reason that they were meeting in the quad and that there were people who wanted to say goodbye before the Warblers appeared and went into a beautful version of 'Somehwere Only We Know'. Dylan wrapped his arms around Jenn's waist from behind and they both swayed gently to the music. And when they finished, Kurt and Blaine embraced tightly before the New Directions welcomed back Kurt. And he said that he wanted to thank everyone in the choir room and he did with an incredible version of 'As If We Never Said Goodbye' from Sunset Boulevard, to which Jenn and Dylan could only stand up and applaud for.

**0000000000**

Quinn had just burst through the door, tears running down her face. Now that Lauren Zizes had put up those 'Lucy Caboosey' posters, she knew she had no chance at winning prom queen now. She headed up to her room to see Dylan comforting a crying Jenn McGraw.

"It's okay. It's okay." He whispered before seeing Quinn.

"People keep making remarks about Jenn's weight and it's really getting to her." Dylan explained and Quinn sat down next to Jenn who looked to Dylan.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Dylan asked and Jenn sniffled before wiping her tears away and mouting something to Dylan who nodded before sitting down on the other side of Jenn. The small girl took a depe breath and began speaking.

"When people make fun of my weight, it really hurts me. When I was 13 years old, I was diagnosed with bullimia. I would eat a lot of food and thn throw it back up so I wouldn't gain any weight. I would be so mad at myself for losing or gaining any weight. And I would just be so mad at myself for even doing what I was doing and then keep doing it at least 5 times a day. And I _hate _it when people jibe me because of my weight. I just feel so weak." Jenn said and Quinn's eyes widened at Jenn's story. She seemed so composed with herself and just to hear this, broke her heart.

"You're not weak. In fact you are one of the strongest people ever to deal with this eating disorder for so long." Quinn said, placing a gentle hand on Jenn's shoulder which Jenn smiled out before covering it with her own.

"She may have lost the internal battle, but she is fighting and winning the external battle and maybe you should do the same." Dylan then said and Quinn nodded, hugging the blonde boy.

**0000000000**

"Go." Kurt signalled, clicking his fingers to Dylan and Puck who signalled back to Kurt and began playing Duck Sauce's 'Barbra Streisand'. The club were holding a 'Barbra-vention' for Rachel to try and convince her to not get her nose job. And when Kurt and Rachel were going down the escalator, Dylan could dtell that Rachel had absolutely no clue what was going on but she was enjoying it anyway. And soon enough, he was clasping hands with Jenn in a tango pose and dancing their way towards Rachel Berry. Kurt, Puck and Jack were absolute geniuses coming up with this idea. Dancing around a mall, having the time of their lives and Rachel looked like it too. Near the end, he took Rachel's hand and danced around like a chicken, like everyone else. Even Jack was doing it. But it was for Rachel so what do you expect? And when it ended, they all circled around Rachel who just smiled.

**0000000000**

"So, drum roll Finn." Will said and Finn obliged while Will turned around, unzipping his fleece before turning round to reveal a shirt that said 'Butt Chin'. Everyone laughed while Mercedes complimented his chin.

"I would've went with 'Tears Up A Lot'." Tina said.

"I would've said 'Too Many Inspirational Speeches'. And I've been here less than a week." Jenn said and everyone laughed.

"Is everyone here?" the teacher then asked.

"Not everyone." A voice called out and everyone looked to see Rachel walking down.

"I wanted to thank you guys for my 'Barbra-vention'. And I have an announcement to make: I went to my doctor and…I cancelled my appointment." She said and Dylan smiled as she made her way onstage.

"And then I went home and I made…this." She said before opening her white coat to reveal her white t-shirt that said 'Nose' on it. She then said she couldn't join in on the choreography while her nose heals.

And next time, Finn. Watch out for the schnoz." Rachel said, Finn replying with a drum beat. Artie then questioned where Santana was.

"Probably somehwere making out with Karofsky. Yeah, he can have her." Sam replied.

"Hit it!" Mr. Schuester then said and the number started, everyone gradually revealing what was on their shirts. Dylan's said 'Anger Issues' and Jenn's said 'Beanpole'. Their personal favourites had to be Brittany's 'I'm With Stoopid', Sam's 'Trouty Mouth' and Jack's 'Bronto Head'. Even Miss Pillsbury got a different one that said 'OCD' on. And while the number was drawing to a close, Jenn saw her. Santana sat with Karofsky beside her, and her white t-shirt that said…'Lebanese'?

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'The Beauty Within You' by Desmond Child (the Ariana Grande version. Listen to it, it's amazing) and 'Scars' by Allison Iraheta.**

**So here we have 'Born This Way' and Jenn's first day in New Directions. If she's played by Ariana Grande, she's gonna have to sing a lot right?**

**Also, I heard 'Light Up The World' that is being used in the last episode: New York and if you don't like spoilers look away now...AUDIBLE BRITTANY SOLO! IT'S ABOUT TIME! And it's obvious what Santana's verse is about :) :) :)...Okay you can look back now.**

**Alright, next we have 'Rumours' which will definitely change Dylan's dynamic with **_**everyone **_**in New Directions. And I mean everyone...except one person. Watch this space.**

**Feel free to review :)**


	19. Rumours

"And you couldn't think of any other way to say that?" Santana asked Brittany about the Blind Item in the Muckraker involving herself, just as Quinn stormed in.

"Dylan. What is this?" she asked, handing Dylan the newspaper before he read aloud.

"'What soccer team captain may move to Columbus to live with the middle brother seeing as his parents are dead and his older brother is undergoing medical examination'?" Dylan read out before throwing the paper on the ground, his head in his hands. This wasn't happening. This was a nightmare he'll wake up from soon enough.

Finn and Sam then started fighting because of an article that basically said Sam and Quinn were having 'secret hotel rendezvous' but soon enough, Mr. Schuester came in and stopped it. Finn then started to walk out.

"Hey, Finn. Where you going? Hey we got rehearsal!" the teacher called out.

"Not today." Finn bit back just as he left the choir room. Dylan stood up and headed out the other door.

"Dylan!" Jenn called out.

"I have to go." He answered, leaving the choir room.

**0000000000**

Both of Dylan's hands were clamped on the top of his head, as if trying to block out the thoughts running at 1000mph as he paced back and forth. There was no way in hell he was moving in with Nicholas. Not a chance. Even if there was no one else to live with. I mean there were his grandparents but they live in Greece and Dylan would never have the money to go there. And Eric's medical examination lasted 2 weeks. Plus, he didn't want to interrupt his and Andrew's honeymoon phase.

"Are you going to sit down?" a woman asked and Dylan turned to see Dr Jessica Latham sat in the typical brown leather therapists chair, facing the blonde boy. Dylan sighed before sitting on the simpler wooden chair opposite the therapist.

"What's been bothering you? I know it's not your parents because ever since you first came to see me you haven't paced once no matter how distressed you were." Dr Latham queried and Dylan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking down at his fidgeting hands.

"There was a rumor in the school newspaper about me and it said that because of what happened to Eric and my parents, I would have to live with Nicholas. And I got frustrated at that." Dylan said.

"Why?" Dr Latham then asked, alternating between writing notes and looking at Dylan.

"I…I've been having a…personal feud with him." Dylan then stuttered.

"What kind of feud?" the therapist asked and Dylan's head shot up.

"Do you not understand the word of 'personal'?" the boy snapped. Dr Latham just sighed.

"Dylan, you know about the confidentiality entitlement we have here. But it's your decision if you want to tell me or not." She said and Dylan sighed, exhaling a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. My anger issues have been worse recently. Ever since what happened with mom and dad and what happened near Christmas." Dylan said.

"What happened?" Dr Latham then asked and Dylan sighed again.

"My parents invited Nicholas over for a Christmas meal and it would be the first time I see him in 3 years. The last time I saw him, we…we got into a fight. It was the same night Eric came out to the family. We were all so accepting about it…except for him. He just said so many homophobic things that I lost it and I hit him. And then at Christmas, I got home one day from school and he was there. He just made fun of Eric and he made fun of my friend Quinn when she came round. He tried it on with Quinn and I just got _so_ mad that I threw him out of the house." Dylan said and Dr Latham just merely nodded.

"And you're afraid that if you do go to live with him that your anger problems will get worse?" she asked and Dylan nodded.

"Well, if you're 16 then you have the choice as to who you live with unless Nicholas wants to take you to court before the end of the medical examination. And even if does, then if the Fabrays are willing to be your legal guardians then you can do that. Basically, if you don't want to go then you can fight against him." Dr Latham then said and she smiled at Dylan's face lighting up at that.

"Really?" he asked, hopefully and the therapist nodded. Dylan smiled openly.

**0000000000**

The next day, Mr Schuester and this woman called April Rhodes were singing Fleetwood Mac's 'Dreams'. Neither Dylan nor Jenn had never heard April sing before but after getting approval from Quinn for being a great singer and an almost ex-alcoholic, they watched with interest. And Quinn was right. About the singing, not the alcohol.

When they had finished, they both applauded while Mr Schuester untangled himself from the small woman and wrote the word 'Rumours' on the board. He then turned back around.

"Rumours: a classic record by Fleetwood Mac. One of the greatest albums of all time." Mr. Schuester said.

"Damn right." Jenn said over the director. Dylan smiled at this. He knew that Jenn was a huge Fleetwood Mac fan and for this to be her first glee assignment, the boy knew she would enjoy that.

"Written as the band was breaking apart to keep it together. Now this week, we're done with the backstabbing and the gossip and we're channeling all of that energy into working together." He then said and the couple nodded, smiling to each other.

"So pick a song from the album, put your own spin on it. Simple as that." Will then finished and Dylan could only smile at Jenn's beaming face. This was going to be a good week.

**0000000000**

Dylan and Jenn turned the corner and into the main hallway.

"I really don't see how this is going to work." Dylan said. They had just teamed up with Jack and Mitchell to stop the Muckraker but Dylan was curious.

"Oh come on. It'll get us some inside information and it'll be fun." Jenn said.

"What is it with you and gossip?" Dylan asked, smiling.

"It's my own drug. As well as music and sometimes fear." The redhead replied and Dylan giggled.

"I'm heading to US History. You've got study period now right?" the girl asked and Dylan nodded. Jenn then reached up and chastely kissed Dylan.

"I'll see you at lunch." She said, walking down the hallway as Dylan watched, smiling. He then started to walk down when he saw Brittany and Artie and Dylan's heart stopped. There was something about their vibe. It wasn't the mushy bubble they were usually in. It was different. He slowly walked closer until he heard Artie basically yell one line.

"God, Brittany. Why are you so stupid?"

That made Dylan's fists clench.

'_How dare he call her stupid_!'. And his blood reached boiling point when he saw Brittany's face morph into one of distress as she wept out the words: "You are the only person at this school that never called me that." As she turned and walked away. Dylan then stormed up to Artie from behind.

"What _you _just did was stupid." He snarled before running after Brittany but stopping when he saw the girl in question embracing Santana. Dylan could only sigh before walking away.

**0000000000**

"What do we know about Sam anyway? I mean, what town is he from? What state? What's his old school like?" Tina asked before turning to Mercedes.

"Maybe he's a serial killer." She said and Dylan laughed a little.

"I doubt that." He said.

"You guys, I'm telling you. Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine." Quinn then said.

"It's just like the 'Rumours' album. I mean being apart on the road is hard for two artists." Rachel said before some of the 'combinations' the club has had.

"Finchel. Puckleberry." Rachel said.

"Tina Cohen-Chang Chang." Tina said.

"Quitchell." Mitchell added on.

"Artittany." Artie then said.

"Dyliffer." Jenn put in the mix.

"Pizes?" Puck asked, to which Lauren refined with a point to the Mohawked boy.

"Guys. We're sitting here squabbling over what? A rumor." Finn said to which Rachel agreed to by saying they needed more evidence.

"I don't want to get into it but all I'm gonna say: Sam's _not_ gay." Quinn said before picking up her bag and leaving. Dylan then looked to Jennifer and Mitchell in confusion before Jack spoke up.

"Alright, lesser human beings and Rachel. Next time, we're in the choir room I'll clarify Sam's preference." Jack said before Dylan and Jenn both raised an eyebrow at the boy.

**0000000000**

Finn and Quinn sang 'I Don't Wanna Know'. Dylan and Jenn couldn't help but tilt their heads to the side at how angry it sounded. Quinn must have seen the story about Finn and Rachel and Dylan had received the text from Quinn about Finn being a douche. Dylan just replied saying that she should be used to it as that is his neutral form but there was something off about the duet.

When they had finished, Rachel and Quinn had a little argument about Rachel not getting to sing a duet at Nationals and Mr. Schuester stepped in before Quinn delivered the ultimatum: "I'm sorry Finn but if you want to be with me,: no more songs with her." She said and Dylan sighed. She was turning into the bitch again and Dylan was on the edge of leaving the Fabray residence the second he got back.

And as the club was dismissed, Dylan was planning on answering the question but Jack had to distract him by pinning Sam against the piano and kissing him.

'_Whoa, wait. Jack kiss Sam? Well at least we know what Jack meant by trying to find out Sam's "preference"_.' Dylan thought before Jack ended the kiss.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"No!" Sam said, definitively. Jack then turned to the club.

"Okay, he's not gay." and then he explains: "If anyone kisses me and isn't turned on, they're not gay...or straight." Jack said and Dylan rolled his eyes at the boy before leaving.

**0000000000**

Jack decided on a secret meet up with the coalition after school but Dylan had soccer practice so Jenn went on without him, saying she'd meet him there. She was at the top of the auditorium steps when she saw Jack Harmon by the piano, playing a song Jenn hadn't heard of before. Jenn just sighed before putting two fingers to her mouth and whistling loudly. She had to hold onto her chair, she was laughing so much at Jack's reaction.

The ego picked himself up off the floor, put the piano stool upright and brushed himself off before seeing the redhead.

"Your mouth is definitely as loud as your hair." Jack called out as Jenn began walking down the steps.

"Considering the things Dylan has told me that you have said, I'll take that as a borderline compliment which apparently is like finding Hornswoggle standing above the Undertaker as the referee raises his hand in victory at Wrestlemania XXVIII." Jenn said just as she reached the stage. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"A WWE fan? I'm impressed, Stoplight." Jack said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenn asked, rather intimidating. Jack just smirked and raised his hands.

"Hey, I don't call people by their real names. And considering if you stood in a freeway on a sunny day, you would be considered as a stoplight with that volcano eruption you call hair." Jack said and Jenn just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be an ass with me, Harmon. You should be thinking about what the Muckraker says about you and Rachel." Jenn then said and she could see Jack's shoulders tighten and his fingers twitch.

There was a long silence before he finally spoke up.

"…_what _about me and Rachel?" he spat, bristled.

"About how you're friends with benefits." Jenn said before beginning to circle Jack.

"I mean, once you look past the nose, the horrible dress sense and the diva attitude, sure she's hot but since you're both single, shouldn't you be in a relationship with her since you're clearly in love with her?" Jenn asked and Jack turned to the girl.

"Don't say that about her." He said through mercilessly gritting teeth but Jenn just carried on.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure the newspaper says that too. About how you wish for her to stop loving Finn and be with you." She said and Jack started pacing.

"That toilet brushed haired, buck teethed, obsessive freak!" he snarled.

"And do you know one thing I've noticed? You haven't denied it." Jenn finished and Jack stopped by the piano, resting his hand on the top as he tried to steady himself.

"Care to clarify, Harmon? You know…give your side of the story?" Jenn then asked and Jack slammed his hand on the piano before turning to Jenn.

"You know what? Fine. I'm hopelessly in love with Rachel. Emphasis on the _hopelessly_. But do you know why I'm not in a relationship with her? Because I'm no second best. Finn would always be her first choice and there's me sat in the background and I can't do anything about it." Jack said before turning to the piano again and taking deep breaths before straightening up and turning to a wide eyed Jenn but she stood her ground against the towering boy.

"Don't say anything, Stoplight." He simply said and Jenn nodded.

"My lips are sealed." She said and Jack scoffed.

"They should've been sealed the second you walked in." he said before they heard very faint footsteps at the top of the auditorium and the silhouette of Mitchell Mason appeared.

"Hey Jenn, Jack Ass." The brunette boy said.

"Hi, Mitchell." Jenn said, smiling.

"Bambi." Jack merely greeted before sitting behind the piano bench again. Jenn raised an eyebrow before her phone went off. She saw that she had a text from Dylan.

_Soz Jen. Cnt make it. Brit needs hlp. I'll txt u. Luv u :)_

_xxx_

Jenn just sighed.

"Looks like Dylan won't make it." Jenn then said.

"Has Happy lost his Feet during soccer?" Jack asked.

**0000000000**

Dylan stopped his walking outside the Pierce residence and headed up the driveway, reaching the white door. He gently knocked and was met with a curvy woman in her mid 40s with dirty blonde hair and wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She pushed up her oval rimmed glasses as he spoke.

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce. Is Brittany in?" the boy asked politely.

"Yes, come on in. She's been expecting you." The woman replied, smiling which Dylan mirrored as he walked in.

"She's in her bedroom." Mrs. Pierce then said and Dylan nodded while removing his Nike Air trainers and heading up to the bedroom door of Brittany Susan Pierce. He put his ear against the door and heard her speak.

"Question 1: Do you think 'The Aristocrats' is an accurate portrayal of the feline relationship?" she asked.

'_Damn. She started filming already? She said five o clock! And is she interviewing her cat?_' Dylan thought before Brittany spoke again.

"You know, just because we're doing this interview doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you…because I know you started smoking again." She said and Dylan smiled before walking in.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said and Brittany smiled, mouthing 'It's okay' before turning to the camera.

"Okay, my new guest has arrived. It's soccer captain: Dylan Armstrong." Brittany said as Dylan sat down on the bed and waved to the camera. Brittany smiled to the camera before turning to Dylan.

"Okay, I haven't written any questions for you because I caught Lord Tubbington smoking and he ate my other cat." Brittany said and Dylan raised a subtle eyebrow as the blonde girl carried on.

"But I know there have been some rumors about you and we're going to address those today." Brittany then said to the camera and Dylan nodded.

"Okay, so question 1: is it true that you're moving to Columbus to live with the middle sheep of the family? And please say it isn't true because sheep are very bad to live with." Brittany said and Dylan laughed.

"Um, no. It isn't. And I'm not going to live with sheep either, Britt. But I'll take your word for it." Dylan said and Brittany nodded.

"Question 2: do you take steroids?" Brittany asked and Dylan's eyes widened.

"What? No! I just exercise daily." Dylan replied and Brittany nodded.

"Okay. Question 3. Are you in love with me?" the blonde asked and Dylan's heart stopped.

'_Did she really just ask that?_' Dylan's mind screeched before the blonde looked to the ex-Cheerio with wide eyes.

"W-w-w-what?" he stuttered.

"Are you in love with me?" Brittany asked again. This time more seriously.

This couldn't be happening. She asked at the worst possible time. He was with Jenn and this was live. On the internet. Dylan's gaze alternated between the camera and Brittany before taking a deep breath and letting it out. He then reached behind the camera and turned it off.

"Hey, what are you-" Brittany asked before feeling a pair of lips softly attach onto her own. They weren't like anyone else's. They were soft. They were warm. They were perfect.

It lasted for a few seconds before Dylan pulled away, his hands slowly sliding away from the girl's face.

"Yes." He simply answered and Brittany just looked into Dylan's strong, sky blue gaze before pushing him onto the bed and reattaching herself to him.

**0000000000**

The next morning, Dylan was walking through the hallways feeling both like he was in heaven and hell. He told Brittany how he felt and it felt amazing but he didn't know what he would do if Jenn found out.

"Dylan!" a familiar voice called out and Dylan turned to see Jenn striding up to him.

"Hey." He said, a smile on his face. Jenn's face was stone.

"Don't you 'hey' me. What the hell is this?" she asked, giving Dylan the newspaper which Dylan read.

_**What two blonde glee club members endeavor in a night of passion together after revealing their love for each other on the internet?**_

Dylan's face turned pale for the second time that week. He could feel tears beginning to push against the dam and the fuse connected to his heart was lit, the dynamite inside it was ready to push against the dancer's organ and rip it to pieces.

"Jenn, I-" Dylan started, voice already crackling.

"Just tell me if it's true or not." Jenn replied, trying to keep a brave face but her voice was letting her down. Dylan just looked to the paper before looking to Jenn.

"I…" he said, trying to explain it to her but now words came out. Jenn just scoffed.

"I should have known." She said, snatching the paper away and storming down the hall. Dylan only wiped his tears away before unleashing his fury at himself on the wall next to him.

**0000000000**

"Traditionally, it's sung by a man but today Rachel Berry is going to put her own feminine twist on it. Hit it." Rachel said, signaling to Puck who started up 'Go Your Own Way' and Dylan joined in before Rachel and Finn started on their later cues. Dylan had to keep his emotions back because he agreed to play guitar for Rachel's performance and he wasn't letting another person down.

The performance went great until Quinn raised the fact that Rachel sang a love song to her boyfriend. Rachel then hit back by saying that Quinn was a cheater who cheats in cheap motels with Sam. And then everyone started to gang up on Sam before Mitchell said something that made Dylan's heart rip.

"I mean, at least Dylan has the guts to admit he cheated." he said and Dylan nearly dropped to the floor if the amp behind him wouldn't have broken his fall. He had felt terrible ever since the whole thing happened. Did Jenn even know that Dylan's love for Brittany was unrequited but it was tearing him apart inside?

And then Sam exploded and said that he lived in the motel because his dad lost his job and they lost their house before he stormed out. The club was dismissed before Dylan saw Quinn walk up to him.

"Go ahead. Tell me what an idiot I am." He said, massaging his head. Quinn shrugged.

"I'm not going to say anything. I think you were one of the only people that didn't question me about Sam so I'm not going to question what happened with you and Brittany." Quinn said and Dylan's eyes widened before nodding.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean we live in the same house, Quinn. You kept disappearing every night and I was worried." Dylan asked and Quinn sighed before saying: "I wanted to help a friend".

Too emotionally drained to argue, Dylan simply nodded before putting his guitar away and picked it up before heading back to the house with Quinn, trying to get both Jenn and Brittany out of his head.

**0000000000**

Dylan was walking down the hallway the next day, still healing from his break up with Jenn when he saw a familiar figure follow Santana into the Biology lab, which Dylan knew was empty right now. He just shrugged to himself and continued walking until he was right outside the lab and the door opened. A figure came tumbling out and Dylan had to jump out of the way. Jack sat up and looked to Dylan.

"Totally a lesbian." He said. Dylan jut rolled his eyes before walking away.

**0000000000**

They had sang 'Don't Stop' with Sam's little brother and sister and everything was almost perfect until the Muckraker came out the next day. Dylan was sat in the choir room on the piano when he heard footsteps from behind him. Dylan turned and saw the whole club stood behind him, all stone faced.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked and Puck threw a paper in his direction and Dylan read it, his eyes scrunching shut as he finished.

"Is it true?" Mitchell asked and Dylan looked to the boy.

"No! Why would I do that to you guys?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, I don't know. A fresh start, away from all of the drama?" Lauren suggested.

"Okay, if I was to do that I don't think switching to Carmel _just _to join Vocal Adrenaline would be my top priority!" Dylan fired back.

"Well, why not? I mean, your ex-girlfriend and the girl you cheated on her with are both in the club. And we can all tell that it's been tearing you apart inside." Kurt said.

"And plus, you've been shifty lately." Finn said. Dylan stood up abruptly, making the club step back in shock.

"Well, let's see. My parents died. My brother is in hospital. My other brother is a homophobic ass! My girlfriend broke up with me because I slept with someone else! Why the hell would I be shifty lately?" he yelled, the blue in his eyes now bright red with rage. Everyone stayed quiet while Dylan carried on.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of something like this because of a stupid article in a school newspaper. Now I'll admit, Dustin Goolsby approached me after Regionals and offered me a place in Vocal Adrenaline." Dylan said.

"What?" everyone else asked, shocked.

"But I said no because I didn't want to do that to you guys!" the boy then finished and everyone looked down.

"But he said the offer would be open until a week before Nationals and seeing as I have nothing left here, not even trust or respect then I'm just going to go." Dylan said before picking up his bag and storming out.

**0000000000**

Dylan was at the end of the hallway when he heard a voice behind him.

"What's going on, Happy Feet? I know something's up. I mean, of course. It's me but I know something's definitely up." Jack said and Dylan just sighed before turning around.

"I'll text you." He said before turning back and walking out of the door.

**0000000000**

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Who would've guessed Dylan would transfer to Carmel? Who would've guessed that Dylan would confess his feelings to Brittany? Who would've guessed that Dylan and Jenn would break up so early on?**

**Will they get back together? Watch this space.**

**Get ready for a double Dylan sing song because he is singing 2 songs in 'Prom Queen', which should shape up to be a medium sized but very fun chapter.**

**Feel free to review!**


	20. Prom Queen

"I've been to Ann Taylor, Loft, Filenes' Basement and like six Forever 21's and I cannot find a dress that fits. I'll be forced to make my own dress for prom." Lauren said as she, Santana, Brittany and Jenn walked in.

"Don't, you'll seem poor." Brittany said as they sat down.

"You're up for queen, you can't make your own dress. Prom is like our Oscars. It's seriously the most important night of our lives." Santana then said.

"What about getting married?" Lauren then asked.

"Oh, you can get married as many times as you want. You only get one shot at your junior prom." Quinn answered before Mercedes walked in, asking what they were talking about.

"Prom dresses." Lauren answered.

"Well, thank God I don't have to worry about that: I'm not going." Mercedes then said.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Cos nobody's asked me." Mercedes then said.

"Yeah. I'm not going here. I'm still trying to get over the asshole that shall not be named." Jenn said, speaking up for the first time. Brittany looked guilty but Jenn noticed and gave her a reassuring look.

"I don't blame you solely Brittany. He shouldn't have made the first move." Jenn said.

"But I was still part of it too. And I asked the question-"

"Which was a rumor being spread and you wanted to clear it up. But he also made the first move and that's what hurts the most. And I don't hold grudges, unless it's against a guy who cheats." Jenn finished Brittany's sentence and Brittany gave a small smile before Mr. Schuester walked in and wrote 'Prom' on the board. He then turned to everyone.

"Alright, guys. Prom." He said before Sam spoke up.

"Please tell me we're not doing songs about prom." He said.

"Nope. We _are _the prom. Figgins has asked to perform." Mr. Schuester explained before Rachel asked if they could do 'Run, Joey, Run'.

"I'd agree with Rachel if my ears didn't bleed profusely during King Kong's, Mohawk Jew's and Greased Lightning's parts. We're _not _doing that song." Jack spoke up. Jenn just raised her eyebrows at the boy before Mr. Schuester carried on.

"Now, I know this isn't ideal with Nationals coming up but we really don't have a choice. And we could really use the money." He said before grabbing a chair and sitting on it backwards.

"But I know that prom is a special rite of passage. I'll make sure that all of you guys get a chance to enjoy the dance too. So we're gonna stagger performances so that each and everyone of you has a lot of time to dance with your dates." He then said and Jenn rolled her eyes while Mercedes walked out, Mr. Schuester spotting both actions.

"Are they okay?" he asked.

"They don't have dates for prom." Quinn answered.

"So? I don't have a date. I'm just gonna dance and then all of your dates are gonna ignore you and come dance with me so your dates are really my dates." Brittany said and Jenn smirked at the girl.

"Hey, who knows? I might go and dance with you." The redhead said, making Brittany smile.

"You're gonna play gay?" Puck asked.

"I'm a natural double agent. I play for both teams. I fly the purple flag. I'm bisexual and proud." Jenn replied to which made everyone look to the girl.

"I'm gonna go talk to Mercedes." Kurt then said, beginning to stand up before Rachel beat him to the punch. Everyone just looked before Lauren turned to Jenn.

"So…you been in a relationship with another girl, McGraw?" she asked and Jenn nodded.

"One when I was in Michigan." She replied.

**0000000000**

After glee, Jenn was at her locker when she heard footsteps approach her.

"Stoplight." The perpetrator greeted. Jenn rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Harmon?" the girl asked before turning to the blonde balladeer.

"Since your not going to prom, I think we should go together and laugh at people falling over. And everyone knows people will considering Mohawk Jew is prime suspect number 1 to spike the punch bowl. And according to your files, you seem to laugh at that kind of thing." Jack said, with a smirk. Jenn looked like ET had just talked to her.

"Okay…thee questions. One: you're asking me to prom? Two: You spread that rumor didn't you? And three: you went through my files?" Jenn asked and Jack just kept his smirk in place.

"Yes to all 3. So are you coming or what?" Jack asked and Jenn mirrored Jack's smirk.

"Alright. I was gonna go with Rachel, Mercedes and Sam but going with you should be more fun. And according to your files, you're picking me at BreadstiX at 7:30." Jenn said before walking away.

**0000000000**

"Getting a look past him is like getting a thumbs up from Joan and Melissa Rivers. It just might goose our pre prom buzz factor." Tina said before Lauren walked in, wearing a yellow, ruffled dress.

"I look like a lemon meringue pie." Lauren said.

"I think you look delicious." Brittany then said.

"Who said something about lemon meringue pie?" the voice of Jenn McGraw asked from behind the shade.

"It's what I look like in my dress." Lauren then called back.

"Oooh, sounds appetizing." Jenn then replied in a teasing voice before laughter arose from the shop.

"That's what I said." Brittany then said before Kurt looked to Lauren.

"Don't despair. Nobody bigger than a size 2 looks good in a prom dress, I mean they're practically designed to make us look awkward." Kurt said before scanning the dress.

"I think the color is wrong…let's go navy: it's chic and slimming!" Kurt then exclaimed.

"Duly noted." Lauren said with a smile on her face and Tina, Brittany agreed with the boy before Kurt turned back to the screen.

"Next." He said and both Jenn and Santana lightly ran from behind each side of the screen to both reveal their dresses. They were both red but Jenn's was more vibrant and shorter as it came to just above her knee while Santana's was almost floor length.

"A devil and a firecracker in red dresses. They're both perfect and they're totally appropriate for your personalities. I have no criticisms. Go with God, Satan – Santana and you too Jennifer." Kurt said and the girls smiled before Kurt stood up.

"Now if you ladies excuse me, I have to pull options for my own prom outfit." Kurt then said.

"Wait, so you're going? Stag? That's just tragic. That's almost worse than Jenn going to the prom with Jack Off." Santana said and Jenn narrowed her eyes but smirked to the Latina.

"Yes, I'm going. And not alone: with Blaine." Kurt countered before everyone smiled, Tina squealing and they congratulated him before Santana pulled Kurt to one side. The rest talked animatedly while Brittany looked to Jenn.

"Okay, now I _really _wanna dance with you at prom now I've seen you in that dress." Brittany said and Jenn smiled.

"You can. Jack said he wouldn't mind dancing with me under bright lighting in case he gets blinded by my hair and considering he snuck into the gym earlier today and saw the bright lights, he picked one place where we could dance and that was in the back corner by the stage." Jenn said and Brittany smiled.

"Cool. You look like an awesome dancer too. Usually people who wear red are good dancer. I mean I wore red when I was on the Cheerios before I quit." Brittany said and Jenn smiled.

**0000000000**

Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Jenn were in Home Economics where Brittany was confused about how to crack an egg when Artie wheeled in. The dancer had told Jenn about what happened between her and Artie and although Jenn thought the blonde girl was dim, she knew she wasn't stupid and she took an instant disliking to Artie after he called her that. Artie then said that he was a jerk to Brittany and that he wanted to make it up to her with a song so she would think about going to prom with him.

"A prom proposal!" Jenn heard Kurt excitedly whisper from behind her before Artie started singing 'Isn't She Lovely' by Stevie Wonder. Jenn looked to Brittany, who didn't look interested before she stood up to wash her hands when Puck, Sam, Mike and Finn entered playing two guitars, the kitchen drums-a-la-'Stomp' and a cheese grater respectively.

When it had finished, Artie looked to Brittany.

"So?" he asked.

"Artie that was lovely. But I'm not gonna go to prom with you. You called me stupid and I really didn't like that so…I'm sorry but I'm gonna go to prom by myself and really work on me and dance with other people's dates. Especially Jack's cos she's hot." Brittany said and Jenn couldn't help but let out a laugh. Artie nodded before he said he understood and he hoped she knew how sorry he was before leaving. Jenn heard Puck ask Artie about spiking the punch bowl and her eyebrows raised.

'_Is Harmon a mutant? How did he know Puck was __**actually **__planning to spike the punch bowl?_' she thought.

**0000000000**

"Mercedes, can I just say you look fierce in your dress?" Rachel asked.

"Totally, Mercedes. You both look smoking." Jesse added on as Mercedes sat down before Jenn arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late. My mom kept me taking pictures. She wanted Jack to come but I said it would be best not to in case he mistakes her for Susan Sarandon." Jenn said and Rachel, Sam and Mercedes laughed. Jesse smiled at this mysterious girl.

"I don't believe I've been introduced to such an amazingly dressed young woman. I'm Jesse St James." The dark haired boy said, extending a hand. Jenn looked to it before looking to Rachel.

"The guy who cracked an egg on your head?" she deadpanned and Rachel sighed.

"He's apologized and I've forgiven him. Plus, he's here to help the New Directions." Rachel said and Jenn just shrugged before shaking his hand.

"Jennifer McGraw." She replied before slipping her hand away.

"Oh, wow. Your hand is slippery. You been preparing for Round 2? Are yolks not going to shower her right now?" Jenn asked, still on her guard.

"I thought you didn't hold grudges?" Mercedes asked.

"Well when there's a sub category of assault in there, I tend to be on my guard." Jenn replied. Rachel let out a little sigh.

"Jenn-" Rachel started but Jesse raised a hand.

"It's okay, Rachel. She has a right to be skeptical. She's never seen but only heard." Jesse said before his date sighed and the boy turned to Jenn.

"Careful. Smart girl." He said and Jenn just sighed before Sam decided to break the silence by asking about his bolo tie.

"Saw Springsteen on the cover of Tunnel Of Love album, wearing it." Sam then said.

"Dude, that was like 20 years ago." Jenn and Jesse said before they looked to each other.

"Springsteen fan? Wow." Jesse said and Jenn just looked to the boy who then apologized about what he had heard had happened to Sam's family.

"Um, I hope its okay, I sort of filled Jesse in on what was going on." Rachel then said.

"Of course it's okay. Sam has nothing to be ashamed of. I know how tough it is out there." Jesse replied before saying he couldn't get a job at being a singing waiter at Johnny Rockets.

"You applied for that job too?" Jenn asked and Jesse laughed, nodding before turning back to the others.

"But I've got an idea. They say that the best time to start any business is during a recession. I don't know why or even what a recession is but it's my understanding that we're in one." He said.

"He's so smart. I can't believe he flunked out of college." Rachel said.

"You flunked out of college? Shock horror." Jenn then said sarcastically but Jesse just ignored her.

"So I was thinking. What are the two things that I'm great at? Show choir and destroying the competition. So what if I opened up a dance studio where I could act as a consultant for show choirs looking to get that extra edge?" Jesse asked.

"Do you think there are enough show choirs to keep you in business?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course there aren't!" Jenn said.

"Of course there are! That's a brilliant idea, you could be the…the Show Choir whisperer." Rachel said before the couple broke into giggles.

"I'm sure we could get Mr. Schue to hire him in a second and that's how we can beat Vocal Adrenaline!" the diva then said before Finn and Quinn appeared.

"Guys, you look amazing! And don't forget to vote Hudson-Fabray tonight." Quinn said smiling. Jenn just raised an eyebrow before Finn turned to Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse. What'd you order? Scrambled eggs? I know you usually like them served on people's heads." The quarterback said and Jenn smirked at this.

"Quinn, you look stunning. The ghost of Grace Kelly. Let me know if you get tired of your boyfriend stomping on your pretty little feet all night. I'll be more than happy to cut in." Jesse countered and Jenn couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Okay, hush you guys. You're totally ruining the vibe. Quinn, you look hot. Finn, you look handsome. Love you guys but get lost. We'll see you there." Mercedes said to the power couple, who left.

"Alright. This is gonna be off the hook." Mercedes then said to the other 4.

"Who's ready for some prom?" Sam asked, banging his fists on the table.

"I'm ready for prom." Rachel said.

"I was born ready." Jenn said before they clinked their glasses.

**0000000000**

While Puck, Sam and Artie were singing 'Friday', Jack decided to stay away from this dancing to this song because he "refuses to even move anything in his body, except vomit going upwards, when it comes to Rebecca Black" so Jenn was dancing with Brittany. Well, she danced with Jenn before deciding to dance with Mike. And then Tina literally threw him off of her so now she was back to dancing with Jenn. When they finished, Brittany and Jenn were laughing as they yelled "Best prom ever!" over the applause.

They were giggling with each other before Figgins made his way to the stage.

"Attention, students. We have a special guest here today performing. From Ohio's National Championship winning show choir: 'Vocal Adrenaline', it is Mr Dylan Armstrong." Figgins announced into the microphone and everyone, bar New Directions who were both shocked and angry that he showed his face here again, were applauding the former McKinley student as he made his way to the stage. He was dressed in a grey tuxedo, with a red rose on the left side of his jacket collar, and black smart shoes. He went up to the microphone and waved.

"Hey, everyone. Umm…I asked Principal Figgins if I could perform here tonight and I'm really glad he said yes because I wanted to sing a song to a special someone." He said before scanning the crowd and spotting the red siren that was Jenn McGraw and he looked right into her brown eyes.

"Jenn…I'm so sorry about what happened. I made a mistake and I could promise it won't happen again but you probably won't believe it. But I want to sing a song to you in hope that you will forgive me and dance with me tonight." Dylan said before making his way over to the piano. Jenn couldn't help but think back to Home Economics where Artie sang to Brittany.

Dylan sat by the piano and took a deep breath before playing the introduction.

_Ohhh... _

_Yeah... _

_Hold my hand..._

_We miss you..._

_This life don't last forever (hold my hand) _

_So tell me what we're waiting for (hold my hand) _

_We're better off being together (hold my hand) _

_Than being miserable alone (hold my hand) _

_Cause I've been there before _

_And you've been there before _

_But together we can be alright. _

_Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold _

_We hold each other till we see the sunlight _

_(So if you just) _

_Hold my hand_

_Baby I promise that I'll do _

_All I can_

_Things will get better if you just hold my hand,_

_Nothing can come between us if you just hold, _

_Hold my, hold my, hold my hand. _

_(Hold my hand) _

_The nights are getting darker (hold my hand) _

_And there's no peace inside (hold my hand) _

_So why make our lives harder (hold my hand) _

_By fighting love, tonight. (sooooo) _

_I've been there before _

_And you've been there before _

_But together we can be alright _

_When it gets dark and when it gets cold _

_We hold each other till we see the sunlight _

_If you just hold my hand _

_Baby I promise that I'll do _

_All I can _

_Things will get better if you just hold my hand (yeahh) _

_Nothing can come between us if you just hold, _

_Hold my, hold my, hold my hand. _

_I can tell you're tired of being lonely _

_Take my hand don't let go baby hold me _

_Come to me and let me be your one and only_

_So I can make it alright til' the morning _

_I can tell you're tired of being lonely _

_Take my hand don't let go baby hold me _

_Come to me and let me be your one and only_

_So I can make it alright til' the morning _

_Hold my hand _

_Baby I promise that I'll do _

_All I can _

_Things will get better if you just hold my hand _

_Nothing can come between us if you just hold, _

_Hold my, hold my, hold my hand. _

_Hold my hand (hold my hand)_

_All I can (hold my hand)_

_Things will get better_

_Hold my hand _

_Ohhh..._

_Hold my, hold my, hold my hand_

_This life don't last forever_

_So tell me what we're waiting for_

Dylan stopped before taking the microphone from the piano with his left hand and reaching for a box in his tuxedo with his right. He then walked off the stage and into the crowd, who parted like the Red Sea until he reached Jenn, who was stood there.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" He whispered, all choked up before Jenn smiles and nods, wiping her own tears away. She then feels herself being yanked away and she is now faced by Rachel and Mercedes.

"What are you doing? We can't trust him! He's the enemy! He will use you to squeeze information out of you lime a lemon!" Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, like Jesse was when you dated him. And I know Dylan. I knew him way before this whole show choir thing happened and I _know _that he _won't _sink so low to get information from his friends, let alone his girlfriend." Jenn said and Rachel and Mercedes looked to each other before sighing.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Jenn said before turning on her red heels and walking back to Dylan, who waited with baited breath. Jenn just smiled before pulling Dylan into an embrace, which the blonde boy returned. Dylan broke it and smiled before holding the box out to Jenn, who took it.

"So…will you be my date to the prom too?" Dylan asked and Jenn opened the box to see a corsage with a red rose on top of a red gemstone bracelet. Jenn smiled at it before looking into Dylan's blue eyes and nodding.

"Duh!" she said and they both laughed before embracing again.

**0000000000**

After the mass slow dance to Rachel's beautiful rendition of 'Jar Of Hearts', it was Dylan's turn again and he headed back onstage to applause. This time with his Rainsong guitar in hand.

"Alright. So this is my second and last song of the night and I'm gonna need some help." Dylan said and the crowd murmured in anticipation.

"I need 2 helpers. Are there any takers?" Dylan asked and there was a silence and he was about to speak into the microphone when he heard a voice.

"I'll help." It said and Dylan smiled at the recognizable smooth voice of Blaine Anderson.

"Alright. One more?" Dylan then asked as the Dalton boy made his way onstage. He waited about 5 seconds before he saw a hand raise.

"Great." Dylan said before tuning his guitar and when he had finished, he saw Blaine Anderson on one side of him and Jesse St James on the other. Dylan smiled to the 2 boys before turning to them.

"Do you guys know Howie Day's 'Collide'?" he asked and they both nodded.

"Alright. Blaine, you first and then you Jesse and I'll take the alternative before we do the last chorus." Dylan then said and they nodded before Dylan started strumming the opening chords before Blaine began to sing, sharing longing glances with Kurt.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Blaine stopped singing and Dylan smiled to Kurt's boyfriend before Jesse took over, smiling to Rachel as he sang.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Jesse then ceased singing as Dylan now began to pluck the strings as he sang with all of his heart as he looked at Jenn, right in the eyes.

_Well, don't stop here_

_And I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_I'm close behind_

As Dylan strummed the guitar part, he looked up and a tall, blonde girl in a lime green dress caught his eye. She looked completely mesmerized as she watched the guitarist sing and Dylan couldn't help but notice his heartbeat increase tenfold as he sang the chorus with Jesse adding a lower harmony and Blaine adding a higher harmony.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind, yeah_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find that_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I_

_You and I_

_Well I,_

_Well I found_

The two musical special guests then let Dylan sing the last word as he strummed the last chord to wild applause.

_You_

The applause continued as the 3 boys bowed and Jesse and Dylan left the stage before Jenn, Tina and Brittany joined Blaine for 'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You'. Dylan smiled at his girlfriend sing and the girl smiled back but he always find his eyes try to linger to Jenn's left to catch Brittany's. He really needed a distraction, which then came in the form of helping Jack and Sue break up Jesse's and Finn's fight. Mitchell came to the rescue and danced with Quinn the entire night while Rachel danced with Dylan and Jenn.

**0000000000**

Karofsky was named Prom King, which made Dylan and Jenn immediately think that Santana was Prom Queen as Figgins announced the winner.

"By an overwhelming number of write-in votes is…" he said before his face turned to stone as he said the name: "Kurt Hummel". Both Jenn's and Dylan's mouths dropped. They couldn't believe the student body could be that horrible and mean. Dylan watched as Kurt ran out before he followed him, Blain hot on his heels. Jenn then watched before seeing Quinn run out, Rachel close behind and Jenn ran off after them.

**0000000000**

"Kurt! Stop!" Blaine called out as he and Dylan continued to run through the hallways.

"Please just stop, Kurt!" he said before he began to slow down.

"Come on." Blaine then said, more softly.

"Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up that no one cared. Like…like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same" Kurt said, in hysterical tears.

"It's just a stupid joke." Blaine said, before Dylan raised his hand.

"No, it's not." he said before turning to Blaine.

"All that hate…they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot. They're treating him as one big, anonymous, practical joke." Dylan said, anger bubbling.

**0000000000**

Jenn hadn't caught up with Rachel when they had ran after Quinn into the girls bathroom and Jenn had ran as fast as she can and she opened the door.

"That's not true!" she said and Jenn opened the door just as the blonde girl had slapped the diva. Jenn just stood there in shock before stepping forward and putting her hand around Rachel's shoulder before glaring at the former Cheerio.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

**0000000000**

Kurt had been pacing for about 5 minutes and Blaine was sat down whilst Dylan was rested against the lockers.

"Would you at least sit down? Dylan, how can you stand up for so long?" Blaine asked.

"I've lasted 12 round boxing matches. You need endurance for that." Dylan replied.

"Do you want to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to go back in there." Dylan added on. Kurt turned to them.

"Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption? About taking away that lump you had in your throat for running away?" Kurt asked both the boys looked away.

"If we leave, all it's going to do is give me a lump too." Kurt then said.

"So what do you want to do?" Blaine then asked and Kurt looked to the doors.

"I'm going to go back in there and get coronated." Kurt said and Dylan smiled, gently patting Kurt on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go find, Jenn. She's probably still in there…good luck." He said to a smiling Kurt before heading back inside.

**0000000000**

Rachel was looking in the mirror, saying that most girls wouldn't like being slapped in the face but she appreciates the drama of it.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Jenn asked and the 3 girls smiled before Quinn's face fell and she rested on the sink bench.

"I know you think it's hard to be you, Rachel but at least you don't have to be terrified all the time." Quinn said as both girls looked to the ex-HBIC.

"What are you so scared of?" Rachel asked as Jenn handed her a wet paper towel.

"The future. When all this is gone." Quinn said, wiping her eyes.

"Look, you have nothing to be scared of." Rachel then said before Jenn carried on.

"You're a very pretty girl, Quinn. You're one of the prettiest girl's I've ever met but…" Jenn said before Rachel finished.

"You're a lot more than that." She said before reaching for a packet of tissues.

"Here." She said before asking if she could help. Quinn gave a small nod and Rachel proceeded to wipe the blonde's tears while Jenn watched, a small smile painted across her face.

**0000000000**

Dylan was stood near the front of the gym when he felt a hand connect with his. He looked to see Jenn smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Is Quinn okay? Sam told me what happened." He asked and Jenn nodded.

"Is Kurt okay?" Jenn then asked and Dylan nodded. The door then opened and Kurt slowly made his way onstage and he was then coronated before he faced the crowd.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." He eventually said and Dylan shook his head, smiling before applauding the boy, Jenn following shortly afterwards. And as Karofsky and Kurt made their way to the center of the floor, Mercedes and Santana started up 'Dancing Queen' and while Karofsky ran off, Blaine took his place and the two R&B stars started singing.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

Dylan stepped into the ring, spinning Jenn around and they danced with the other glee members who joined in. Jenn and Dylan posed for their own prom picture and they looked into each other's eyes as the flash went off.

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'Hold My Hand' by Michael Jackson feat. Akon (the J Rice version) and 'Collide (Acoustic)' by Howie Day**

**Dylan's Prom Outfit: polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=31144930**

**Jenn's Prom Outfit: polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=31145526**

**Okay, this was a lot longer than expected but it gives you more to read!**

**I was going to have Dylan sing to Jenn early on in the chapter but I wanted to develop Jenn's character a little. I hope I actually did that XD**

**Next is 'Funeral' which is quite a serious episode for Dylan and then 'New York'! Will Dylan be with New Directions or Vocal Adrenaline by that chapter? Watch this space!**

**Oh, and a message to Soulless Warlock and Gone Rampant. Keep off the '4th July Safety Tips' RvB PSA! It's mine I tell you! MINE!**


	21. Funeral

"New Directions. I would like to introduce you to our new show choir consultant: Jesse St James." Mr. Schuester said. Only Rachel applauded.

"I don't trust this guy." Mitchell was the first to say, surprisingly.

"How do we know he's not gonna trick us into doing something stupid so his alma mater win?" Finn added on.

"I don't think I need to do much tricking to get you to do something stupid, Finn." Jesse bit back and Jenn kept back a smirk. She didn't like Jesse very much but he knew how to insult people.

"Guys, Jesse is just a consultant. I still make all the calls. Now I have all the confidence in the world in you guys, I just think we could use all the help we can get. Because…" he said before turning to the board and pointing at the word 'Nationals' written on it.

"This is is it." He finished before turning back.

"We've been working so hard for 2 years for this moment and that moment is finally here. I was talking with Jesse and he agreed that we should continue with our successful trend of doing original songs for the competition and I was thinking of doing one group number, a duet and a solo." He said before Finn interrupted.

"Rachel and I should sing a duet. We killed it last year at Regionals with 'Faithfully'." He said.

"Yeah, killed us. We lost." Quinn said. Jesse then asked if she should speak and Mr. Schuester agreed.

"I agree that Rachel should sing leader." Jesse started.

"Bias." Jack, Mitchell and Jenn said between 'coughs' but the consultant carried on anyway.

"But Finn I think it's best if you sit this one out. The fact is that most of the guys in here are better singers and Mike Chang who can't even sing can at least dance…you kind of sing and dance like a zombie who has to poop." Jesse said and Jenn couldn't hold her laugh in. Finn voiced his protests and how Jesse was a jerk before Mr. Schuester told him to be more gentle.

"Gentle?" he asked before saying that he thought they were in it to win the "whole damn thing" and then he said that there was only one way they could do that.

"Poison darts?" Brittany asked.

"The Vocal Adrenaline Strategy is simple: identify your best performer and build the entire performance around them." Jesse then said.

"So what does everyone else do?" Mercedes asked.

"And who's our star performer?" Puck added on.

"We're gonna have auditions to find out. I'm gonna post a sign up sheet later this afternoon." Mr. Schuester replied before Finn pointed out it wasn't their style.

"Normally I'd agree with you Finn but this is the big time, I think we should listen to Jesse." Sam then said to the quarterback.

"Well, I'm not listening to either of them I'm too busy picking songs for my clearly winning audition." Jack then said. Jenn just smiled at herself, going into voiceover.

**0000000000**

"**I zoned out quite a while ago after Curly over there said the words 'The Vocal Adrenaline Method'. I know about that. Dylan has been telling me about how he had to go through 6 stages of auditioning to identify their best performers. And it was down to him, Sunshine Corazon and some dude named Alex whose house Dylan is living at after he transferred.**

**Anyway, I may have only been here a few weeks but I already feel like part of this family. Sure I may not be the favourite child, not yet anyway, but I'm gonna work hard to get up the rankings of this club." **Her voiceover said before looking around the club, eyes focusing on Rachel, Santana, Kurt Mercedes and Jack.

"**They're the so called 'balladeers' and 'powerhouses' of this club. Well they're about to be knocked down. Get ready divas, you're in for the fright of your lives."** She finished before smiling to herself.

**0000000000**

"We need to help her. She's overwhelmed and she needs us to help her." Finn said with Kurt beside him on his right side and Jack stood on his left side.

"Seriously? I'd like to put the 'fun' back in 'funeral' just as much as the next girl but why would the glee club help Coach Sylvester plan a service?" Santana asked.

"We're not doing it for Sue," Kurt said.

"We're doing it for her sister." Jack finished and everyone looked to him, their eyes asking "why the hell is _he _of all people up there?" before Finn carried on.

"Jean is just like us, guys. I mean, she's been an outside and an underdog all of her life. We of all people should celebrate that." Finn said.

"Can I say something? When someone dies, yes it's a tragedy but it's also a part of life. And you can't let death put your life on hold. Now I don't mean to be blunt but I don't think you should be planning a funeral the same week you should be focusing on a setlist for Nationals." Jesse said. "Seriously? You're…you're serious?" Finn asked dumbstruck.

"Actually yes I am." Jesse replied, nodding as if it was no big deal.

"Now listen here, you ignorant little-" she snarled, about to storm over to Jesse before feeling the broad hand of Noah Puckerman tug at her arm to keep her in place before he sat her down as Jesse carried on.

"Do you know what Vocal Adrenaline is doing right now? They're in their-" Jesse started before the redhead finished him off.

"Their third week of 24 hour a day rehearsals and they're on an IV drip? I should know, my boyfriend almost collapsed a few nights ago because of dehydration when I went to see him and I was told the only way to see him was to watch him in the Carmel High auditorium. He nearly vomited onstage." Jenn said, her eyes narrowed and her upper lip was wobbling in a snarl when she finished. Jesse raised an eyebrow before carrying on.

"Do you know what happens with Vocal Adrenaline when someone _dies_ during a number? They use them as a prop. Like 'Weekend At Bernie's'." Jesse finished and Jenn's snarl intensified while Puck still held her back but Finn spoke up.

"No. Thanks for your input Jesse but we're helping Sue with the service for her sister." He said before looking to Rachel.

"Rachel, you said I needed to be more of a leader of this club well here goes: I'm making the call. We're doing this." Finn said and Jenn nodded, smiling.

**0000000000**

Jenn watched as the Vocal Adrenaline boys, including Dylan, finished off a number. Dustin just kept a monotone face as it finished.

"Alright. We need more energy. Oliver, you need to hit the Low Cs because right now you sound like a cat choir being strangled and Everett, try harder. Watch Alex and Dylan next time." He said before looking at his watch.

"5 minutes!" he then called and Dylan smiled to Alex, patting him on the back as the Chinese-American went over choreography with Everett and Oliver while Dylan wiped his forehead before looking to Jenn and smiling. He ran down the stage steps before sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Hey." He said.

"I thought it was 24 hour a day rehearsals?" Jenn asked.

"For some reason, Goolsby seems to treat me like royalty compared to the others." Dylan said before unscrewing his water bottle.

"How's it over at McKinley?" Dylan asks, swigging at the ice cold water.

"Busy. We're planning a service for Sue's sister as well as preparing for Nationals." Jenn said.

"What kind of service?" Dylan asked.

"A funeral." Jenn replied and Dylan just turned pale but Jenn didn't notice as she was looking ahead.

"And we're planning it with Sue. Do you want to-?"

"No." came Dylan's response. Jenn looked to the blonde and saw that his face was ghostly white.

"Dyl, you're as white as a sheet. What's going on? It's just a funeral. It won't be as bad as your parents' funerals." She said and Dylan let out an incoherent noise before it all came together. Her mouth dropped and she had to process it for a second before she turned back to her dancer boyfriend.

"You have had your parents' funerals? Haven't you?" Jenn asked and Dylan looked down, wiping his eyes. Jenn sat back, looking absolutely shell shocked.

"Oh my god, Dylan." She just said

"I just don't want to say goodbye." He said before Dylan stood up and went back to Goolsby without warning. Jenn just watched him massage the sides of his head and pinch the bridge of his nose before Jenn took a deep breath, standing up and walking away.

**0000000000**

Quinn was sat in her room, listening to Dolly Parton when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw 'Jenn' on the caller ID. The blonde raised her eyebrows before answering.

"Hey, Jenn." She asked.

"_Hey." _Quinn heard the redhead reply shakily.

"What's wrong?" the former Cheerio asked.

"_You're not gonna believe this. I went to Carmel and spoke to Dylan. I mentioned Jean's funeral and I found out…his parents never had their funerals."_ Jenn replied and Quinn almost dropped her phone. She couldn't believe it. She had to sit down and control her breathing before speaking again.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"_We need to help plan them. Otherwise he's not gonna do it and his parents bodies will end up being frozen in a warehouse god knows where forever." _Jenn replied and that sent a horrible shiver down Quinn's spine. The mere thought of that terrified her.

"What do you want me to do?" Quinn asked.

**0000000000**

The next day, Jenn told Dylan to meet up with her and Quinn outside the front of the school for her solo audition. Minutes later, the girls saw Dylan walking towards them.

"What about Vocal Adrenaline?" Quinn asked.

"He's got Goolsby in his back pocket." Jenn said to which Dylan smiled out.

"Zip it." He said, smiling before looking to the girls.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go see some singing." Dylan said, about to walk in but Jenn grabbed his hand.

"Before that, we want to tell you something." She said, surprisingly softly and Dylan looked to Jenn. If Jenn ever talked that softly, she was being serious about something.

"After what you said when I went to see you rehearse…about your parents, I talked to Quinn and we both agreed that since you wouldn't we…" Jenn started and Dylan's facial expression morphed from worry into confusion and then into anger.

"You…you've planned my parents' funerals? What the hell?" Dylan said, putting his hands to his head.

"Dylan. They have to happen. Do you want your parents' bodies to rot?" Jenn asked.

"Well they're gonna rot in the ground if they happen! I'd rather have them frozen than have them slowly eaten by maggots!" Dylan yelled before his eyes widened and his mouth dropped, his hands covering it. He then dropped to his knees and hunched over, openly sobbing. Both of the girls then looked to each other before kneeling beside the boy.

"You don't mean that. And you can't have this plaguing you for the rest of your life. You have to do it, Dylan." Quinn said. Dylan's head raised to reveal tear tracks and Quinn reached inside her cardigan pocket and pulled out a packet of Kleenex, handing them to Dylan.

"I want them to see me sing. To see me graduate. To see me move to New York and do my Broadway debut." Dylan said, a small smile creeping as he thought about his dreams.

"They will. You know they will. Even after what happened, they still will. But you have to let them go if you want all of that to happen. Because with this on your mind, you won't be able to concentrate on anything but them. And they want you to do well." Quinn then said and Dylan let out a shaky breath before nodding.

"Okay." He whispered and the girls smiled, helping the boy up.

"The service is Thursday night. Everyone in the glee club is going to be there and Blaine and we've talked to Eric about this and he's going to be there too with Andrew." Jenn said and Dylan nodded before wiping away the rest of his tears.

"Come on then. I'm not having you miss out the chance on a solo for Nationals." He said and the girls giggled before heading inside.

**0000000000**

Jenn and Dylan heard every performance. Santana's 'Back To Black' which was awesome. Kurt's 'Some People' which was humbling. Jack's 'Out There' which was astounding. Mercede's 'Try A Little Tenderness' which was outstanding. But Jesse had to shoot them down. And then Rachel sang 'My Man' which was just breathtaking. And Jesse complimented her. Jenn wanted to yell "bias!" but that would ruin her chances. She headed onstage and to the microphone.

"I'm Jennifer McGraw and I'll be singing 'All I Want Is You' by U2." Jenn said and Mr. Schuester raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting that to be in your wheelhouse." He said and Jenn smiled.

"That's the idea." She replied before Jesse spoke up.

"I've heard you're the newest member of the group and you've never sang solo in front of an audience. I'm not sure you're ready, especially with the audience watching the _National _show choir championship." Jesse said and Jenn's eyes narrowed.

"You haven't even heard me sing yet. Watch and learn, St James." She said and Jesse shrugged before Jenn nodded to the acoustic guitarist who started and Jenn began to sing in her lower register.

_You say you want_

_Diamonds on a ring of gold_

_You say you want_

_Your story to remain untold_

_But all the promises we make_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_

Jenn took the microphone from the stand and stepped forward, more guitarists coming in as she began the next verse.

_You say you'll give me_

_A highway with no one on it_

_Treasure just to look upon it_

_All the riches in the night_

Dylan watched his girlfriend, almost captivated by her voice. This was completely different to her audition but Dylan didn't care. She sounded amazing. He then remembered his other job and he got his phone out, secretly writing a text.

'_**Brand new**_

_**Broadway**_

_**Boyband'**_

He then sent it and saw the recipient reach into his pocket, pull his phone out and look to Dylan who nodded. The recipient nodded back before looking back to Jenn.

_You say you'll give me_

_Eyes in a moon of blindness_

_A river in a time of dryness_

_A harbour in the tempest_

_But all the promises we make_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_

Cue the electric guitar and drums as Jenn began to sing, not her highest but putting every ounce of power into it.

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_When all I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

Jenn took a deep breath and belted out the last note.

_You!_

She heard the applause just as she finished the note and she opened her eyes to see Mr. Schuester on his feet and Jesse actually clapping.

"Wow, Jenn. Wow." Mr. Schuester said.

"I have to say, you surprised me. You're a dark horse. Well done." Jesse said and Jenn smirked before Mr. Schuester said he would take a couple of days to decide who got the solo and that he would let them know by Friday.

**0000000000**

Jean's funeral went well, funeral wise, with the club singing 'Pure Imagination' which was Jean's favorite song and Sue said thank you. But Jenn was worried. Dylan was supposed to be there and he didn't show up. And after the service, she got a text from him saying 'I can't'.

His parents service was a couple of hours after Jean's and Jenn spent tose hours trying to find him. She eventually found him on a bench that was opposite the church the service was going to be. She walked over and sat next to the black suit wearing Dylan as he just stared at the church.

"Ever since the whole thing happened, my life has gone downhill. My anger issues have gotten worse, I swear I would never touch alcohol and I end up having 7 screwdrivers and a Stella Artois when I see you again for the first time in 2 years. I cheat on you with Brittany and…I just feel like my heart is being slowly dissected everytime I walk past my old house and how the need, the urge to go inside, sit on the couch, and wait for my mom and dad to get back from work when I realise that…it won't happen again." Dylan said, his voice beginning to crack and Jenn stood up, placed a kiss on his forehead and hugged him.

"You can't live like this, Dyl. In trauma. In fear. In distress. They would hate it if you just lived your life like this. They want you to be yourself. To follow your dreams. To be happy." Jenn said and Dylan nodded.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked and Dylan took Jenn's hand.

"It's what they want." He said and Jenn smiled, kissing her boyfriend reassuringly before they headed into the church.

**0000000000**

"Their son, Dylan Micah, would like to say a few words." The priest said and Dylan headed up to the stand with his paper and cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"My mom and dad were born within 3 days of each other. They lived on the same street, their parents were best friends. It's weird how they didn't properly meet each other until they went to college.

They were the most giving people ever. I mean, they gave 4 kids to this world. 3 sons: myself, Eric Benjamin and Nicholas Kyle. And a beautiful little girl called Sophia Faith who shall be waiting for them in heaven with open arms.

I remember when I was little and me and my mom would watch Footloose, Flashdance, Fame, any classic musical movie. And there was me dancing around the living room with dad saying to get out of the way and my mom telling me I could be the next Gene Kelly or Fred Astaire. And they told me that they'd be the first people to buy tickets to my first Broadway show, even if I was in the chorus line. They would be so supportive of what I wanted to be even though I kept changing it every 2 days before deciding on being on Broadway. And I would see the Tony award highlights on YouTube and go 'I'm gonna be there Mom, Dad. Just wait'. I'm going to do it for them.

They loved to hear me sing so I'm going to sing a song for them to show that I'll be singing on." Dylan said, his voice once again cracking before he nodded to the piano player, who began to play. Dylan let the music run through him before singing every word for his parents.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that_

_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

Dylan then finished, tears running down his face, his eyes bloodshot red and his body shaking. Pretty much like almost everyone in the church. He just mouthed 'thank you' before reciving a hug from his girlfriend.

**0000000000**

The few guests were now stood outside, watching as the coffins were being lowered. Dylan had his hands tightly clasped with Jenn's and Quinn's. He shared sorrowful looks with Eric before spotting something behind him. He kept looking until everyone turned around and saw it too. It was 3 figures, dressed in faded jeans and t-shirts. They all looked too familiar to Dylan: Azimio Adams, Marcus Strando and the rival that ha to be related to him: Nicholas Armstrong.

"What do you want, Nicholas? You're not invited." Eric asked.

"Shut up, faggot." Nicholas snarled back and Dylan wanted to run over and rip his head off but Jenn's surprisingly strong grip kept him in place.

"I'm here because it's my _parents _funeral." Nicholas replied.

"Then why did you bring your lackies?" Kurt then asked.

"To beat the living hell out of the people that _killed_ my parents. And you can shut up too, Carson Kressley." Nicholas repled. Kurt's eyes narrowed along with Blaine's and Jack's too, probably because of Nicholas stealing his insult.

"_You _shut up now. And the person that killed mom and dad is _dead_, Nicholas." Dylan said coldly.

"No, they're not. They're standing right there." Nicholas said, pointing to Eric and Andrew. Dylan's eyes roared into towering infernos as he broke out of Jenn's grasp.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"God knows what they were doing in the backseat of that car. Hell, they probably killed mom and dad because they looked-" he started before Dylan reached his older brother and cracked him hard on the left side of his jaw. Nicholas fell to the floor while Azimio and Strando leapt for Dylan.

"Don't!" Nicholas yelled before they, or anyone else, could get involved. Nicholas stood up and wiped the blood from his chin before looking past Dylan to lock eyes with Quinn, who looked absolutely petrified of the Armstrong sibling.

"Ah, I remember that pretty face anywhere. Still looking for a _release _baby?" He asked, beginning to walk over. Quinn hid behind Finn and Puck but before Nicholas could reach her, Dylan grabbed him by the back of his shoulder and pulled him to the floor, punching him. Azimio and Strando tried to attack Dylan but the glee boys and Blaine got stuck in to them, prepared to fight for Dylan. The girls and Mr. Schuester eventually managed to break up that fight but no one could pry Dylan and Nicholas away from each other with a crowbar. That was until a voice filled the air.

"Stop!" it yelled and Dylan stopped, a raised fist in the air about to strike but he looked over his shoulder to find out whoever said that because it worked. He looked to see everyone looking to Brittany who was breathing heavily and had tears running down her face. Dylan looked to Brittany before looking back to Nicholas who pushed Dylan off of him and stepped back, Azimio and Strando running to his side.

"This isn't over." He snarled, pointing to the youngest Armstrong before turning and walking away. Dylan breathed deeply before turning and seeing Brittany walk up to him and hugging him. Dylan alarmingly looked to Jenn but she just nodded. Dylan returned the hug.

**0000000000**

The next day, the announcement sheet was posted but it didn't say a winner, it said that there was an emergency glee meeting at 3:30. The atmosphere was tense and awkward before Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Oh, Mr. Schue. Thank God you're here to put these trolls out of their misery. Can you just announce my win so I can get on with teasing the losers?" Santana asked.

"I heard your performance, Santana. This is mine and you know it." Kurt replied.

"Don't count on it." Jenn then said before Mr. Schuester turned to Jesse and said that was the type of fighting he wanted to avoid. Jesse said that when they get to Nationals, he was prepared to have them kill each other over the solo.

"Well, that makes me the winner then." Jack put in.

"No. Changed my mind." Mr. Schuester then said before announcing that they were doing original songs as a group.

"We're a team and we're best when we work as one." He then said.

"Your'e gonna lose." Jesse said before Mr. Schuester said that whatever we do, thet would do it together. Jesse sat down as Kurt spoke up again.

"Actually, Santana you sounded pretty good." Kurt said.

"Thanks. You guys were all pretty dope too. Even Rachel." Santana answered.

"I wish I could sound like you do, Santana. How do you get that raspyness?" Rachel asked.

"So nice. I smoke cigars." Santana answered.

"Really? Damn, I gotta try that because I would die for your voice." Jenn said.

"Are you kidding? You were amazing." Santana said to Jenn.

"Yeah, you were pretty good Stoplight." Jack said before Mr. Schuester said that they should get to work but were stopped when everyone in the club's cellphone went off. Tina was the first to get hers out.

"Mine's from Dylan." She said.

"So's mine." Brittany said.

"Mine too." Mitchell added on. Jenn looked at her phone and hers was from the blonde Carmel student. She opened it.

_C u at Nationals_ :)

They then heard a tapping on the door and they looked to see a bruised Dylan with an IV drip by the side of him. But the only thing they saw was the smile on his face. He then walked away and everyone smiled before beginning to work.

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'All I Want Is You' by U2 (the Mary Byrne version) and 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera (the Omar Afuni version)**

**This was probably the hardest chapter I've had to write. Especially the funeral scene. And I was planning on Nicholas returning so I thought that this would be best.**

**And we have 'New York' coming up. That shall be a guaranteed showstopper :) So watch this space to see whether Dylan is with New Directions or Vocal Adrenaline for Nationals.**


	22. New York

"A year and a half ago, the New Directions were nothing but a group of seven misfits stumbling their way through a horrific rendition of 'Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat'." Kurt said. Jenn raised an eyebrow from behind her McDonalds take out bag.

"Please tell me that song choice was Mr. Schuester's and not yours?" she asked and Kurt nodded, Jenn sighing in relief at the answer as Kurt continued.

"Now here we are, at the top of the show choir heap: Nationals!" Kurt squealed excitedly, which Jenn smiled at. Everyone listed what they wanted to do.

"I wanna break into Madison Square Garden and stand on that stage. That is _the _dream for me…to sing in there, not to break in although that would be quite cool." Jenn said before Finn interrupted.

"Guys, hold on. I mean, we still have 2 songs to write." He said.

"Okay, Mr. Bossypants." Kurt said and said something else but Jenn wasn't paying attention until he started singing 'New York, New York' by Frank Sinatra. And she started to sing along too. But then Rachel came over with tickets for 'Cats'. Everyone looked at Rachel while Jack just raised his eyebrows in amusement. Then Quinn said that 'Cats' closed about 11 years ago.

"Even I knew that." Mitchell said. Rachel then looked at the tickets.

"He did seem crazy: he charged my credit card by swiping it through his butt crack." Rachel said and Jenn just burst into hysterical laughter.

**0000000000**

"Hey, Finn. Where the hell is Puckerman?" Mr. Schuester asked and Finn looked around the hotel lobby before his eyes fixated on the bar. He saw Puck with Lauren and Jenn.

"I'll have a Manhattan." Puck said. The bartender turned to him.

"Do you even know what's in a Manhattan?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yeah: me for the first time, which is why I want to celebrate with a cocktail." Puck said, Lauren laughing and Jenn fist bumping him before Mr. Schuester told them to go to their room now. Lauren went ahead while Puck and Jenn sauntered at their own pace.

"Man. I don't know what's gotten into him." Puck said. Jenn looked to the taller boy.

"Are you kidding? It's _Nationals _in _New York _and he wants us to _focus_." Jenn said, putting air quotes on the emphasized words: "Nationals", "New York" and "focus". Puck scoffed.

"Please. The only people that'll probably be focused are Mr. Schue, Rachel and Harmon." Puck said.

"I doubt it about Jack; he's probably still fawning over Rachel." Jenn said before stopping dead still and realizing what she just said. Puck looked to the firecracker with wide eyes and a triumphant smile.

"Are you serious? I gotta tell everyone." Puck said, about to walk away before Jenn grabbed his arm tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow. Watch the guns, McGraw!" Puck cried out.

"Oh, trust me. If Jack finds out I told _you_ of all people, your guns won't be the only thing you'll be weeping over." Jenn snarled before going into a tone of almost desperation.

"Puck, you did _not _see how angry he was when he found out." Jenn said.

"Wow. Anger? He actually has a soul." He said.

"I'm being serious, Puck. If you tell _anyone_, _anything _that I just told you then Jack won't be the only person you'll worry about." Jenn said before loosening her grip on the Mohawked boy and walking away. Puck rubbed his arm before following Jenn.

**0000000000**

Mr. Schuester put everyone on lockdown until he got back from the theatre to fill out some paperwork. A few hours in, Brittany and Artie sang a song called 'My Cup' but Jenn wasn't really paying attention because she was whispering something to Rachel, who was alternating between writing a song and answering Jenn. When the song finished, Tina noticed the two girls talking.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Tina asked. Jenn and Rachel sharply turned to the Asian girl.

"Just song ideas for Nationals." Jenn answered, thinking on her feet. Quinn then suggested actually going out across New York to get some inspiration.

"Quinn's right. We're in the artist capital of the world. Poets, musicians, actors, playwrights. Every dream that ever lived has past through this city and if we want our dreams to come true then we need to be out there with them not stuck in here." Puck said with Jenn nodding in agreement. Finn voiced his disagreement before Lauren spoke up.

"No! They're right. Can't you hear the city calling you?" she asked before Quinn said they didn't need to write songs for Nationals because New York was going to write the songs for them and soon enough they were running around the city, singing a mash up of 'I Love New York' and 'New York, New York'.

Well, except for Jack who was singing 'Why Should I Worry?' by Billy Joel. And when he finished hanging from a lamp post Gene Kelly style, he watched as the residents passed by apart from one applauding. The miva turned to see an amused looking Dylan Armstrong stood beside the lamp post.

"Are you done?" he asked. Jack got down and straightened out his blue tie underneath his sweater.

"Well at least you finished your song right at the spot where we were supposed to meet." Dylan then said before Jack sighed and looked to the blonde boy.

"What you got this time, Armstrong?" Jack asked.

"Oh my god, you actually remembered my name. I should've brought my video camera." Dylan said, smirking.

"I think you've spent too much time in that club. This is serious." Jack said and Dylan sighed.

"Alright, alright." He said before they sat down on a nearby bench.

"Do they suspect anything?" Dylan asked.

"Not a thing. I told you I'm that good." Jack said.

"Who gave you the information to keep?" Dylan countered.

**0000000000**

_Dylan__ got his phone out, secretly writing a text._

'_**Brand new**_

_**Broadway**_

_**Boyband'**_

_He then sent it and saw the recipient reach into his pocket. Jack looked at the text before turning his head to Dylan and nodded, Jack giving a small nod back._

**0000000000**

"Who got his skeleton key out to sneak into Douchebag's office?" Jack countered.

**0000000000**

_Hearing the lock click, Jack gave a triumphant __smirk before removing his key and putting it back in his pocket._

"_We're in." he said before they opened the door, Jack lowering his HarmCo goggles._

"_Damn it! No motion detecting lasers! And there's me thinking this would be a fun challenge." Jack said before raising them back up, resting them on his balaclava-clad head._

"_He's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Not the head of the CIA!" Dylan whispered back before they began to search his office. Jack pulled a bunch of rubber gloves out of his pocket and tossed them to Dylan who caught them before looking to Jack._

"_What the hell?" he asked._

"_Do you want your fingerprints to be indentified and be caught? And before you answer, just take precaution." Jack said and Dylan rolled his eyes before putting them on and continuing the search._

**0000000000**

"Who came up with the idea in the first place?" Dylan then asked.

**0000000000**

"_So, I'm going to be the Sue Sylvester whose plans actually work. I'm going to find a weakness in Vocal Adrenaline that doesn't involve funk. And also text you with what they're doing at Regionals. Now, Goolsby puts chips in everyone's cell phones that are on Vocal Adrenaline. But I'm going to use a decoy which is my uncle's old iPhone. And I'm going to use my phone to text you details whenever I can and we'll try other things before Nationals." Dylan said, explaining his plan to Jack who was actually listening intently. Then he smiled._

"_Nice work, Happy Feet. I think you've spent way too much time around me." Jack said and Dylan raised his eyebrows before continuing._

**0000000000**

"Touché. But what you got?" he asked.

"Since they stole one of my original songs that I was actually going to give to you to use, I'm giving you one of their songs. Well, music. You're going to have to write the lyrics but I know you can do that." Dylan said, handing Jack a wad of paper.

"Damn right, I can." Jack said.

"I'll text you any last minute things if there are any and just in case there isn't," Dylan said before raising a hand.

"Good luck, Jack." He said and Jack looked to it before slowly taking Dylan's hand and shaking it.

"You too, Happy Feet. You too." Jack said and Dylan smiled before standing up and walking away. He felt his smart trouser pocket for his cell phone.

"Hey, where the hell is my cell phone?" he asked himself.

**0000000000**

Jenn entered the girl's hotel room to see all of them, bar Rachel, in the middle of a pillow fight. Jenn took this as an opportunity and crept over to Rachel, whispering something in her ear and Rachel nodded before whispering a reply.

"Excuse me? Are you two suddenly having a secret affair…wait, don't answer that if it's true." Santana said, shuddering at the mental image.

"Fine, then I will answer you. We're talking about song ideas for Nationals." Jenn said and they all shrugged before continuing the pillow fight, which Jenn decided to join in with. She gave then turned to Brittany and nodded. The girl winked back before ducking a hit from Quinn.

**0000000000**

"I-I don't understand. Who told you guys?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Goolsby." Tina, Jenn and Mitchell answered. The director looked quite annoyed at this revelation and there was quite a long silence before Mike asked if Mr. Schuester was okay. He just replied "I'm not going" before saying he was staying with them.

"I had my moment on that stage and it was glorious…but you and I have some unfinished business to take care of." He said and everyone smiled before he told everyone to get out their notebooks and that it was time to get to work.

"Come on. This is _Nationals_, people!" he said before Puck stood up and hugged Mr. Schuester, soon enough everyone joined in until Jack remained, sitting on his armchair.

"Jack…you gonna join in?" the teacher asked and everyone looked to the ego who just smiled.

"Why not?" he said before joining in the group hug. Everyone then sat down before Mr. Schuester raised an idea.

"I said last week that we were doing a solo and I had an idea on my way up here just before. We need a secret weapon, someone that absolutely _no one_ expects, including Vocal Adrenaline and the other show choirs, someone that will shock the audience and the judges." Mr. Schuester said and everyone nodded before the teacher took a deep breath and spoke again.

"And that's why I think Jenn should have it." Mr. Schuester said and for the first time in her life, Jennifer Rose McGraw was stunned.

"W-w-what? Are you serious, Mr. Schuester?" she asked. The leader smiled.

"I sure am." He said.

"But I think if somebody else has it, we have a better chance. I'm not experience." She reasoned but Mr. Schuester turned to the others.

"All those in favor of Jenn having the solo." Mr. Schuester said and everyone raised their hand, including Jack. Jenn's mouth dropped.

"There you have it. Now come on guys, let's get to writing." Mr. Schuester said and everyone applauded, saying their congratulations to Jenn before they started.

**0000000000**

"But, honestly guys? I think we've got a really good at winning this thing." Mr. Schuester said, laughing before everyone applauded. They then watched as Mr. Schuester's face changed to pride and they turned to see Dylan Armstrong walking through the theatre. The club subconsciously smiled as the tall boy walked through, dressed in a light blue shirt with black suspenders and black trousers. Dylan locked eyes with the group and smiled before quickening his pace and walking over.

"Hey, guys. I got ahead so I could see you before the competition." He said, smiling. Everyone said their greetings before Mercedes spoke up.

"I see they haven't turned you into a soulless automaton: you're smiling." She said and everyone laughed.

"They can't change me." Dylan said, his smile widening.

"Oh, come here." He then said, motioning at them to come forward and they all did, hugging him and wishing him good luck which Dylan returned. Once broken, he looked back and saw some of Vocal Adrenaline walk into the building.

"I have to go. Good luck again, guys. Oh and Rachel, Britt and Jenn: thanks for the birthday presents." He said before running off. The 3 mentioned girls just smiled while the rest looked stunned that the boy's birthday had passed. But that was soon forgotten when Mr. Schuester spoke up again.

"Alright, everyone put your hands in the middle." He said, doing what he said and everyone followed.

"1! 2! 3!" he said before everyone raised their hands and chanted: "NEW DIRECTIONS!"

**0000000000**

After the 'Singaz With Attitude' performed their last song of their seat: Usher's 'Yeah!', Vocal Adrenaline was announced and Sunshine performed 'As Long As You're There', Dylan's original song, where Dylan danced in the background before going offstage for the girls of the choir to perform 'Honey, Honey' from Mamma Mia. After that, they switched places with the boys who sang Blue's 'I Can' and Goolsby _had_ to give Dylan Lee Ryan's vocals which were the highest and the most difficult technical wise. He gave all that he had to hit the high notes but it worked and when the curtain was fully lowered, he picked up Alex Hawthorne, fellow vocalist and spun him around.

**0000000000**

The New Directions started off with Rachel and Finn's duet of 'Pretending', ending with a very long make out session. But soon enough, applause was started which Dylan joined in before he heard the guitar line of the music he stole from Vocal Adrenaline.

"Let's see what Jack did with this." He mumbled to himself and soon enough, he was on his feet jumping along and applauding. And then everyone parted onto both wings, save for one redhead girl. Dylan's eyes widened and his mouth stretched upwards.

"No way." He whispered before a piano line started and Jenn began to sing softly.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Jenn slowly started to walk forwards, singing with a bit more power now she felt more at ease.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_And laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

She then took a deep breath and gave the song all she had, hitting the high notes as well as she could.

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

She did some vocal improvisation before the final piano chord was played and everyone was on their feet, she let out a shaky breath of relief, grinning wildly at the applause and she took a bow before hearing one person yell over the standing ovation.

"That's my girlfriend! That's my girlfriend!" and she let out a giggle before walking offstage.

**0000000000**

Everyone in New Directions was walking up to the board that read the top 10 show choirs going through to showcase. They walked past a flurry of celebrating light blue creatures but they noticed on Dylan Armstrong in the midst of it, hugging a shorter Chinese-American guy before aiding in the lifting of Sunshine.

Soon enough, they got there.

"Oh, I'm too nervous to look." Rachel said before Mr. Schuester said he'll go. Everyone looked petrified and hopeful at the same time.

"What did we place?" Finn asked. They just looked on and waited for an answer, which didn't come before Mr. Schuester spoke up again.

"Well, Mr. Schue? Say it. What did we rank?" he asked. There was another pause before he spoke up.

"We didn't."

There was a stunned silence.

"I'm so sorry, guys. We aren't in the top 10." He then said. 

Again there was silence before a 5'11", blue shirt wearing rabbit impersonator bounced over.

"Hey, guys. Can't wait for the showdown at showcase tomorrow." Dylan said excitedly before noticing everyone looking shocked, upset or furious.

"What?" he asked before cutting through the crowd and reading the plaque. He then turned pale, his fists clenching and shaking wildly as if he was once again part of the group.

"No." he whispered. Jenn stepped forward and placed a hand over her boyfriend's tightened fist.

"Hey, it's okay." She whispered before Dylan shook her hand away.

"It's not. You guys deserved to be in the top 10. You were better than half of these teams. This is bullshit." Dylan snarled.

"Dylan-" Mr. Schuester warned his language but the blonde continued.

"No, Mr. Schuester! I'm sorry but it's bullshit! The judges are on crack! What the hell is going on?" he yelled before turning to the plaque and was about to smash it with his now white knuckled fist but was beat to the punch by one Jack Harmon. Dylan took deep, uneven breaths before Quinn and Kurt joined Jenn at his side.

"Guys, I think it's best if we support Dylan tomorrow." Mr. Schuester said.

"Are you crazy? There is _no way _we are supporting Vocal Adrenaline of all people." Santana said.

"We're _not _supporting Vocal Adrenaline, Santana, we're just supporting Dylan. There's a difference." Brittany spoke up, sounding quite angry and Santana backed off at this. She knew not to mess around with an angry Brittany S. Pierce.

"Yeah, Brittany's right. It isn't fair that we support Dylan after what he's been through with us." Finn then spoke up again.

"And tomorrow, a soloist is chosen from each group. If I'm chosen, I'm not representing Vocal Adrenaline. I'm representing you guys because you _should _be choosing your soloist by now for showcase. This is _not _right, I am telling you now. It isn't but I'm gonna do this for you guys." Dylan said and everyone nodded, the guys through their bubbling anger at not being placed and the girls through their tears.

**0000000000**

Everyone was sat in the theatre, watching the top 10 clubs chosen soloists perform. Dina Francis from Soundsplosion had just performed 'This Is My Life' by Shirley Bassey.

"Damn. She was good." Artie said.

"What? Are you kidding? She was pitchy in all but one place, the bit where the song finished and everyone applauded." Jack countered.

"Jack's right. She wasn't that good." Rachel said before Tina looked to the program.

"Vocal Adrenaline are next." She said.

"Who do you think the soloist is going to be?" Mike then asked.

"Sunshine." Everyone but Rachel and Jack answered.

"I don't think so. They wouldn't risk their chances with the same soloist they had." Rachel then said.

"Guys, shh." Mr. Schuester said just as the MC spoke up.

"_And now, from Akron, Ohio: Vocal Adrenaline!" _the tannoy announced and everyone quietened down while they waited for the curtain to raise, the routine maneuver to reveal the soloist and it raised seconds later, revealing a tall male figure with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone in New Directions collectively gasped as Dylan looked around the audience.

This was it. This was his moment to shine in New York of all places. And he was going to make himself proud. He wasn't doing this for Vocal Adrenaline. No way. He was doing this for himself and for New Directions. He listened as the opening guitar line of his chosen song started. It wasn't easy convincing Goolsby and the club that he should perform it.

**0000000000**

"_No. He should do 'New Divide'."_

"_No. 'The Way You Look Tonight'__."_

"_Guys-"_

"_But what about something in his wheelhouse?"_

"_Guys! I'm doing 'Time For Miracles'. I don't care if it's too difficult or too screamy; it's something where I can show off my range and power. I'm doing it and that's final." Dylan said before turning away to get ready._

**0000000000**

But when Goolsby eventually found him, he agreed to it and there he was onstage. He really didn't care if he got stick from Jack about murdering a good song, he was going to do it whether he liked it or not and he was going to make the New Directions, his parents and everyone else proud.

On his cue, he began to sing.

_It's late at night and I can't sleep_

_Missing you just runs too deep_

_Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile_

_Every kiss I can't forget_

_This aching heart ain't broken yet_

_Oh God I wish I could make you see_

_Cause I know this flame isn't dying_

_So nothing can stop me from trying_

_Baby you know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_You know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_No I ain't giving up on us_

_I just want to be with you_

_Cuz living is so hard to do_

_When all I know is trapped inside your eyes_

_The future I cannot forget_

_This aching heart ain't broken yet_

_Oh God I wish I could make you see_

_Cuz I know this flame isn't dying_

_So nothing can stop me from trying_

_Baby you know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

_You know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_No I ain't giving up on us_

Dylan stepped forward, readying himself for the big notes. He wouldn't be able to get notes like this usually but with him being fueled on by his determination to do this and anger at the New Directions for not getting through to the finals was igniting his flame and he belted them out with all he had.

_Baby can you feel it coming_

_You know I can hear it, hear it in your soul_

_Baby when you feel me feeling you_

_You know it's time... _

_Baby you know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

_You know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

_You know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cuz I ain't, I ain't giving up on love_

_No I ain't giving up on us_

_I ain't giving up, no_

_Oh I ain't giving up on us_

Belting out the song with all that he had left, he heard the audience roar with delight as the last note prolonged. As it faded, the sound of applause replaced it and Dylan smiled, bowing. He then looked to New Directions who were rapturously cheering for their former teammate. Dylan smiled at them before heading offstage.

**0000000000**

The Portland Scale Blazers and Twelve Steps' chosen soloists performed before the judges went off to deliberate.

Dylan had just been congratulated by Sunshine when Alex Hawthorne, his Vocal Adrenaline teammate and good friend came up to him.

"Congrats, Blondie. Never knew you had it in you." He said. Dylan smirked.

"Yeah, you did." The blonde replied and Alex smiled.

"Okay, I did. And you were amazing." The Vocal Adrenaline male lead said and Dylan smiled before hugging him. Once they broke the hug, Dylan looked and saw the New Directions talking from afar. Alex looked in their direction and saw it too but his eyes were focused on one person. Dylan looked to Alex and noticed his trance like state and looked back before his mouth dropped.

"Hang on, you're staring at…wait, you're-" Dylan started before Alex broke his trance and put his hand over Dylan's mouth.

"Don't say it!" Alex snarled. Dylan mumbled before Alex removed his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the former McKinley student asked.

"You told me all of these awful stories about what happened with the gay kids at your school. Can you imagine what would happen if anyone at Carmel found out? And god knows how homophobic Vocal Adrenaline is, let alone their coach who has a dartboard with Neil Patrick Harris' face on in his office." Alex said and Dylan's eyes widened before they quickly narrowed.

"Douche." He snarled before realizing something.

"But wait. You've always wanted to be out of Vocal Adrenaline. If you tell Goolsby, wouldn't he kick you out?" Dylan then asked.

"Probably not. I'm one of his best performers. But if he did, he would tell Vocal Adrenaline, who would tell other kids and eventually, people would play another round of 'pin the ballet tutu on the gay kid'." Alex replied. Dylan sighed.

"Look. That guy you were staring at, goes to McKinley. And he's the only openly gay kid at that school. He gets teased about it everyday. He gets slushies thrown at him. He was awarded Prom _Queen_ as a practical joke. He got pushed into lockers. But he doesn't care anymore. Because of 2 things: one, he has a boyfriend who cares about him. And two: he has friends and an environment what keeps him safe, the glee club. At Carmel, no one is safe. But at McKinley, everyone in glee club has got your back whether they like you or not." Dylan said and Alex sighed.

"Look, I'm going to make you an offer here. You don't have to take it but if you want to be in a safer pace, then listen to me." Dylan said and Alex nodded, letting out a little sniffle.

"I've got a plan to get kicked out of Vocal Adrenaline and go back to McKinley. And I want you to join me." Dylan said and Alex's face shot up, eyes wide.

"What?" he asked.

"I believe that if you enroll in McKinley and join New Directions, and you should because your voice is killer, you wouldn't be a hedgehog hibernating in the most peaceful forest in the world, but you will be a hell of a lot more safe than at Carmel." Dylan said and Alex sighed.

"I don't know." He mumbled. Dylan nodded in understanding, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Just think about it. Okay?" he asked and Alex nodded just as the New Directions made their way over.

"DYLAN!" Jenn yelled and Dylan smiled at his girlfriend before hugging her.

"You were incredible." She said and Dylan smiled.

"Of course I was. Were you expecting any less?" Dylan said and Quinn smirked, playfully slapping the boy on the arm and everyone else congratulated him before Santana noticed the unfamiliar boy stood beside Dylan.

"Hey, Surfer Boy. Who's the shorty?" the Latina asked. Dylan looked to Alex and smiled.

"This is Alexander Patrick Hawthorne, also known as Alex and the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline." Dylan said and everyone was suddenly on their guard before Dylan raised a dismissive hand.

"Guys, relax. He's cool. He's probably the nicest guy in Vocal Adrenaline." Dylan said.

"How?" Rachel asked.

"He let me sleep at his house." Dylan answered and everyone's hackles slackened.

Both of the Vocal Adrenaline boys then talked to New Directions for about 20 minutes before going to the mini bar to get drinks to calm their nerves. After 10 more minutes, they were called back in. Dylan and Alex received good lucks from New Directions as they walked past ad soon enough, they were onstage with Vocal Adrenaline and the other 9 show choirs, waiting anxiously for the result. Pretty soon, Patti LuPone herself came onstage to announce the winner. He announced that Singaz With Attitude were in third place.

"In second place…Vocal…Extreme!" she announced and Dylan nearly had a heart attack with him saying Vocal and the 'E' of Extreme because the blood was roaring so hard in Dylan's ears that he thought it was them. But after Alex's grip on his hand tightened, he knew they still had a chance.

"And…the winner…of the National Show Choir Championship…will be announced after the break." She said. Dylan almost dropped to his knees. He was on the edge of breaking down. The anticipation was really getting to him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. The winner is…" she then said before opening the envelope and smiling, raises the microphone to her lips. Dylan's eyes scrunched shut as

"VOCAL ADRENALINE!"

The dropping to his knees happened. It had happened. He had won the National Championship. And he was the one to bring it home. He could barely hear the congratulations over the noise of the crowd and he just received hugs from Alex, Sunshine and the others before lifting the trophy above his head the second it was handed to him. He then handed it to Dustin before locking eyes with New Directions, who were all smiles for Dylan. Dylan smiled and pointed to them, mouthing 'thank you' before turning to celebrate.

**0000000000**

"You guys wanna see what 12th place looks like?" Mr. Schuester asked before holding up a mini trophy and everyone applauded, laughing.

"I've never won taken 12th place for anything in my life." Jack said with everyone laughing before they heard a knock at the door. They looked to see a familiar figure, dressed in a pale blue polo shirt, dark blue loose jeans and black slip on Vans. He was carrying a big trophy in his right hand.

"Is there room for one more singer?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"I quit Vocal Adrenaline after they found out something particularly shocking."

**0000000000**

_Goolsby was headed into the Vocal Adrenaline boys' locker room when he saw something that utterly horrified him and that was something that was truly difficult to do. His eyes w__idened like saucers as he witnessed the scene in front of him._

**0000000000**

"_Please _don't ask where we got the steroids from but it worked and he kicked us off. So we transferred here." Dylan said. New Directions looked shocked before Kurt noticed something.

"Wait. We as in…?" Kurt asked before another boy walked in. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, navy blue jeans and black, ankle length lace up Converse. Everyone showed a small smile before he spoke up.

"Hey. I'm Alex Hawthorne and, for now, I'd like to be the keyboard player when we come back to school before I think about properly auditioning for the club." He said and Mr. Schuester laughed before standing up.

"Welcome to the glee club." He said and Alex let out a laugh before Puck spoke up.

"Why did you bring the trophy?" he asked.

"As a motivation tool for Sectionals, Regionals _and _Nationals this year. Well, until you win the trophies and then you won't have to use mine anymore." Dylan answered, gaining laughs from the club.

"We have a late birthday present for you." Mercedes said before being a handed a CD from Kurt and walking towards Dylan.

"It took all day but we recorded some of your favourite songs and put them on a CD. Everyone recorded something." Mercedes said and Dylan smiled, wiping unshed tears away.

"Thank you." He said and everyone smiled.

"Oh, bunch up." Jenn said before hugging him and soon everyone joined in. And right then Dylan knew that this was the place he wanted to be. Home.

**0000000000**

**Songs used are 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore and 'Time For Miracles' by Adam Lambert.**

**And Alex Hawthorne is played by the one and only Sam Tsui. He shall be in Season 3, but not as much as Dylan and Jenn.**

***epic fanfare***

**That's it! That's the end of the episode, but don't draw the curtain just yet. You may notice another chapter. Read it: it's a little secret performance everyone put together for the readers, reviewers and everyone who has cooperated in the story.**

**Enjoy it! :)**


	23. Epilogue

Dylan walked out onto the auditorium stage, the bottom his 'Impossible To Play' t-shirt drooping past his black belt clad waist which held up his blue jeans, covered at the bottom by black combat boots, with his guitar case in hand. He walked across the stage and back again, admiring the massive room and the last year he has spent in it. The last year he has spent with the glee club.

The highs, the lows and the bumps in between. From his first audition to coming together in New York. From Sectionals, to Regionals, to Nationals. From falling in love with Brittany to falling in love with Jenn. From singing motown to heavy rock to Broadway to country. From 'Red' to 'Time For Miracles'. Every song counted when he was in that glee club. And he loved every singing every single second of it. He then took a seat on a single stool sat in the very middle of the stage, placing the guitar case on his lap. He closed his eyes and let the memories from the auditorium take over.

_**Dylan singing 'I've Been' on the auditorium stage**_

_**S**__**inging with the others on 'One Of Us'**_

_**D**__**ancing for Kurt's 'Le Jazz Hot'**_

_**P**__**laying guitar on 'Time Warp'**_

_**C**__**heering for Rachel and Miss Holliday's 'Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag'**_

_**Playing ukulele during 'Dog Days Are Over'**_

_**A**__**s a zombie during 'She's Not There'**_

_**Singing his solo in 'SING'**_

_**Playing piano during 'Turning Tables'**_

_**Dancing during 'Born This Way'**_

_**Singing and dancing during 'Don't Stop'**_

_**Watching Jenn perform 'All I Want Is You'**_

He then smiled at the empty room before turning to the screen.

"Hey." He said, smiling his megawatt smile.

"I just want to say thanks to whoever is reading this. If you are, it means you've read at least a little bit of what's happened with my life with the New Directions. And I want to thank you for taking an interest. It just goes to show that my life isn't actually that boring." He said before opening the guitar case and pulling out a 'Gibson Hummingbird True Vintage' acoustic guitar.

"And I mean, I thank every single member of the New Directions for helping me through everything. Mr. Schue was amazing. He would always be there and not just as a teacher but as a friend. So were all of the students in glee." Dylan said, throwing the strap over his shoulder and gently putting the case down.

"I mean. Even Finn. Sure he's a little bit on the dopey side, he's indecisive, he's a little on the abrasive side. But he's the glee club captain and he didn't just help me, he helped everyone else through tough times." Dylan said.

"And Sam. We didn't really talk much but he stood up to Karofsky with me against Kurt and he was good to Quinn."

"And there's Tina. She's so talented and she doesn't even know it. But she is amazing. And she was so nice to me when I was going through the dark parts of my life."

"Artie. Sure we fought over a girl but we were good friends before that and we're slowly building up that friendship again now that none of us are with Brittany. And he's helping me with my guitar."

"Lauren. The 'Big Ass Heart'. And she does have one. She got Mercedes out of her funk during the benefit and she's been awesome. Plus, she's beat up a couple of douchebags for me."

"Puck. I'm still gracious for his Casanova-esque advice. And I know he's gracious for me being gracious. Of course, I know he's also gracious for the dancing advice I gave him in return. He definitely needed it."

"_Hey!_" Puck called from offstage.

"Just kidding!" Dylan replied before turning back to the screen.

"Mercedes. The next Aretha Franklin. She's been so supportive of everything, except the whole Vocal Adrenaline thing but when I came back, she even said that they needed me. But they didn't. She was just expressing her usual awesomeness."

"Mike. The Donald O'Connor to my Gene Kelly. You only just come up short to me dancing wise and your singing is improving. But seriously, you're such a cool guy and you've been so kind. Thanks again, man."

"Santana. My hot blooded Latina comedy partner. How we laugh together at god knows what and we can actually agree on things unlike you and a certain Jack Harmon. But you're awesome."

Dylan then looked down and sniffled before looking back up, tears now visible in his eyes.

"Kurt. You are amazing. How you've climbed mountains and walked up waterfalls to get to where you are is incredible and how you were always there for me. And not just me but for everyone else too. You are the bravest person I have ever met and you are just inspirational."

"Rachel. My little pocket diva. What a pair we are, hey? Always finding each other in tears and making each other better. And how you'd cheer me up by doing Fleetwood Mac and Katy Perry and how you'd make me cry singing Yentl and your own song. And how you would go out of your way to help me. You're amazing."

"Oh, Lucy. My little Quinncess. You let me live in your own house. That just shows how amazing you truly are. You are strong. You are brave. You are amazing. Underneath that 'Head Bitch In Charge' attitude, there is a perfect, shining star that I can see. Let it shine Quinnie, let it shine. I love you."

"Brittany. My sweet little blonde Brittany. You have been there with me every step of the way. From when you thought I was a surfer when I first auditioned to when we had that talk in New York. You are perfect. And make sure Santana doesn't let go of that."

"Jenn…Jenn, Jenn, Jenn. I love you. I'll love you until the end of time. No matter what happens, a part of me will always love you. I love how you're independent. I love your humor. I love your bright red hair. I love your dark brown eyes. I love your weight, your height. I love everything about you. Do not, I repeat, do _not _change to be with me because you are perfect. You are beautiful. You are amazing. No one can take that from you."

Dylan smiled, smearing the tear tracks so they turned invisible before carrying on.

"Mitchell. You have grown so much, dude. You've grown into a man. I don't know whether it's frequent 'accidental' ODs on medication or hanging around Jack too much but it's worked and you have been so helpful for me and you've been so awesome."

"Oh, Jack. Don't deny it but you were there for me. It was in your own egoistic kind of way but you were still there. And you took care of Jenn while I was at Vocal Adrenaline. And you were a big help with scraping out the insides of the Vocal Adrenaline watermelon. You should probably think of a CIA agent for a future career if Broadway doesn't work out."

Dylan then strummed a chord before tuning up the strings. After that, he looked to the screen again and pointed.

"And you 2. Yeah, ZeroBen and Soulless Warlock. Thanks for letting Mitchell in my story and for letting Jack off of his leash."

"_Watch your beak, Happy Feet!_"

"Kidding!" the blonde replied before raising his eyebrows to the screen as if to say 'what's his problem?'.

"So as to say thank you to the both of you and to all of the readers, I stole Jack and Mitchell for them to help me with a number. It actually didn't take me that long to teach it to them which was a surprise. But it all comes together really well and I think you'll like it." Dylan then said before gently strumming the guitar introduction and beginning to sing on his cue.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

Mitchell then entered from the side, an Ibanez SGT120NT being strummed as he sang and made his way across the stage to stand by Dylan.

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

Jack came in, plucking his Washburn EA20 as he sang his line.

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

Jenn then came out, playing her Ovation CC44 Celebrity Deluxe as she stood next to Dylan, singing her heart out.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

Dylan smiled at the others before looking to the front and singing.

_I hop__e you had the time of your life_

More strumming could be heard as the curtain raised, everyone in the glee club strumming guitars in time with the others. They were harmonizing beautifully before Dylan stepped forward again to start the next verse.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

Mitchell stepped forward and sang with the blonde boy.

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

Jack matched their level onstage and joined in.

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

Jenn stepped forward and finished the verse.

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

Mitchell and Jack then stepped back, joining the others on the steps as Dylan and Jenn sang two lines together.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope__ you had the time of your life_

Dylan played a guitar solo as the others then came down and made a semi circle around him, harmonizing again before they sang their hearts out.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

They then strummed the 4th chord before singing at a lower volume.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's __right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Dylan strummed the last chord before waving to the screen and joining the others in walking offstage.

**0000000000**

**Song used is 'Good Riddance (The Time Of Your Life)' by Green Day, the American Idiot version.**

**I'd just like to say that I picked one auditorium memory from each chapter that actually had an auditorium memory XD**

**There we go! That is the end of 'He's Alive'.**

**I shall mirror Dylan's words and thank all of the readers, reviewers and everyone who has taken their time to read my first published fanfiction.**

**I would also like to especially thank ZeroBen and Soulless Warlock for letting me borrow Mitchell and Jack and I hope I have done their characters justice.**

**Once again, thank you and watch out for Dylan, Jenn and new character Alex in the second installment of 'He's Alive' which takes you through to season 3. The title of which actually has a title: 'Through Our Eyes'! Yay! :)**


End file.
